The Meddler's Way
by Noah Gabriel
Summary: Sequel of Tales of the Yggdrasill Chain, and Part 3 of 3. The illusion is over, and now Luffy has to get his mind straight before he ends up the next kill. Secrets are discovered, and nothing is left to do but fight and hopefully win. LuNa forever.
1. Illusion's End

**Chapter 1- Illusion's End  
Authors Note and Disclaimer: Hello, everyone! Time for the final part of the Trilogy! XD I thank all reviewers old and new and enjoy to your hearts content as I introduce two of my other OCs that are making their One Piece appearance now when they should have been revealed in Part 1... Anyway, prepare yourselves for one final adventure! XD**

* * *

_For everything there is a season,_

_And a time for every minute under heaven:_

_A time to be born, and a time to die;_

_A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted;_

_A time to kill, and a time to heal;_

_A time to break down, and a time to build up;_

_A time to weep, and a time to laugh;_

_A time to mourn, and a time to dance;_

_A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together;_

_A time to embrace, And a time to refrain from embracing;_

_A time to seek, and a time to lose;_

_A time to keep, and a time to throw away;_

_A time to tear, and a time to sew;_

_A time to keep silence, and a time to speak;_

_A time to love, and a time to hate,_

_A time for war, and a time for peace._

_ -Ecclesiastes 3:1-8_

* * *

Luffy moaned softly as he opened his eyes slowly, but then snapped them open as he stared up at the ceiling above him.

Luffy jumped to his feet as he scanned the empty room.

The bed next to him was messy as if someone had forgotten to fix the blanket after getting out of the bed.

Luffy stared at the bed before scratching his hair in confusion. "Where am…" Luffy started to say out loud until it clicked.

_Hair?_

Luffy looked up to see that Hat wasn't on his head, and he quickly looked around before bolting for the door.

"HAT!" Luffy shouted as he burst out into the hallway and he grabbed the railing while snapping his head from side to side.

"Oh, there he is…" Zoro's voice said from below, and Luffy perked up before looking down to see everyone but Sanji sitting in the lobby while they stared up at him.

Hat was calmly resting on Nami's head as she sighed up at him. "It's right here, Luffy." She called up to him, and Luffy grinned before jumping over the railing.

"M-Matte, Luffy! Gregory just-" Usopp shouted, and Luffy's eyes widened.

"Gregory just what!?" Luffy asked with a slight edge in his voice.

"Washed the floor." Gregory stated quietly from where he stood with a mop as Luffy's foot hit the floor and then slipped out from under him while everyone sweat dropped at him as Luffy hit the floor with his face.

"Honestly, Mugiwara…" Franky muttered as he looked away while Nami helped Luffy to his feet and when he was on his feet, Luffy quickly swiped Hat and put it back on his head with a little grin.

Everyone sighed at the grin, and Luffy looked around at the inside of the hotel.

"Where are we?" Luffy asked, and was replied by a swift smack to the forehead.

"Did you hit your head, Luffy? We're on Call's Island, remember?" Nami stated, and Luffy rubbed his new bruise on his forehead quietly while staring at Gregory who was washing the floor again where Luffy's face had left an imprint in it.

"Where's Sanji? I'm hungry." Luffy asked, and Chopper and Usopp pointed outside.

"He ran after a girl as usual." The two said in unison, and Luffy nodded as he really didn't care about that.

"Feh, Curly Brows can do what he wants. I'm going to go train…" Zoro grumbled and walked away and Nami and Robin got up also.

"We're going to go see the town, Luffy." Nami stated to Luffy who nodded slowly.

After Nami and Robin left, only Franky, Usopp, and Chopper were left as they began a game of cards.

Luffy looked around again and saw Gregory at the front desk on a Den-Den Mushi.

"We're really back on Call's Island?" Luffy asked, and the three looked up from their game.

"Back? We were never here before." Usopp stated before wiping his nose and returning to the game.

"Yeah, Luffy. Are you feeling okay?" Chopper asked worriedly, and Luffy ignored the question as he asked another one.

"What about Rune and those guys?" Luffy asked, and the three stared at him like he had Rabies.

"Who is Rune? Maybe you should get some rest, Luffy. Sounds like you had one big nightmare." Usopp said, and Luffy stared at the three in surprise.

"… I'll go look around." Luffy said before running out the door, but not before slipping on the wet floor again.

The three sighed as they continued their game while Gregory grimaced at the spot he needed to wash again.

* * *

"So it never really happened…?" Luffy asked out loud as he sat on Sunny's head while he stared out at the ocean.

"Ohoho! Finally! Sunlight!" A voice said from behind Luffy, and he looked behind him to see one very happy skeleton, which is a weird sight, twirl his cane around as he whistled some tune.

"Brooke? What were you doing still on Sunny?"

"Don't you remember? We were playing Hide-and-Seek, but you guys never found me. Then some boxes fell on top of me, and it was troubling to get out!" Brooke stated with a laugh, and Luffy grinned nervously.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that…" Luffy said, and Brooke just waved it away as he walked over Luffy.

"You seem to be gloomy. Did something happen?" Brooke asked as he leaned his hand against the back on Sunny's head.

"Well… I'm not sure… It seemed so real… but…"

"Ohoho! We've landed! That's why none of you found me! I thought I heard someone shout about an island, but I was under boxes! Ohoho!" Brooke said, and Luffy nodded as he stared at the ocean.

"Anyway, you were saying?" Brooke asked, and Luffy looked back at Brooke.

"Ah, it's nothing… I guess we should get back to the hotel now." Luffy said, and Brooke's undead face lit up.

"Ah, a hotel! I see!" He said while Luffy jumped down onto the deck and started to walk toward the railing until he felt a sudden twinge in his neck.

"Prepare yourselves, filthy pirates!" A loud voice suddenly shouted from above, and Luffy was barely able to swerved away from the railing before it was suddenly slashed to bits by an unseen weapon.

"What the!?" Luffy shouted as Brooke and he looked over to see someone standing on the tip of Sunny's head.

"Prepare yourselves, pirates! For your heads are mine!" The boy shouted as his brown hair gleamed in the sunlight and in his right hand was a katana with a chain for a blade while an eye patch covered his left eye. His white jacket was open to show a red undershirt while black jeans clung to his legs from what seemed to be water.

"Who the hell are you!?" Luffy shouted angered that someone had damaged Sunny.

"Monkey D. Luffy. The 300 Million Beri Pirate. My name is Seedry Utarso, a bounty hunter, and your head shall be the first to roll!" Seedry shouted before jumping into the air and swinging the chain at Luffy and Brooke.

* * *

Back in town, or rather past town and straight into the forest, a small building sat in the center of a clearing with ivy growing on its pillars by the entrance.

Inside, a single flame lit up the large room that had a throne against the wall furthest from the door while someone sat in it with their legs hanging over the side of the throne.

A small red colored tangerine was being tossed into the air calmly while the person looked over at the short man in the center of the room.

"What is it, Rubio-san?" The person asked with a voice edged in ice, which caused Rubio to shiver.

"Oh, you like it? I prefer sadistic, but icy works too." The person said as their tone suddenly changed to a more cheerful one.

"Anyway, what did ya wanna tell me?" The person asked while continuing to toss the fruit into the air.

"I-It appears _he _has come, Master Cancer." Rubio said nervously, and the person sighed before catching the fruit and staring at Rubio with a pair of golden eyes.

"So what? He's nothing to me. I'm sure you'll get rid of him, right?" The person asked over at the right wall where someone stood with their cloak covering all but their hair and eyes.

"Feh, you know he's just a bug, Brother." Rune said with a grimace, and the person on the throne chuckled happily.

"Yeah, good point… By the way… How long are you going to keep that red wig on?" The person asked, and Rune sighed before he raised his hand and gripped the edge of his hair before tossing off the red hair to reveal gleaming black hair underneath.

"Sorry, to effectively send Luffy to his little dream world, I need to look completely different than I really do." Rune stated as he took his cloak and replaced it with a slimmer black one.

"Well, that doesn't matter. Now then, about him." Cancer said, and Rune grinned happily.

"I'm positive he ran into Luffy by now, and those two should be fighting. Or so says Roland who's watching it right now. The only problem I see is a skeleton." Rune stated with a pout, and Rubio perked up.

"A skeleton? What's that?"

"The thing inside everyone." Cancer and Rune stated in unison, and Rubio grimaced.

"I didn't mean that!" He snapped, but quickly regretted that and he quickly backed away from Cancer's golden eyes.

"It's okay, Rubio-san. It just means that Luffy-chan has a nakama we didn't know about. No worries." Cancer stated with a happy smile, and Rune nodded as he walked over to Cancer while Rubio stared at the two.

"S-So, what do you want me to do?" Rubio asked nervously as Rune reached up for his ruby eye and placed his fingers on both sides of it.

"Tell everyone that it's time we begun our mental attack on Luffy. Make him as nervous as possible before we kill him. Simple, no?" Cancer asked, and Rubio nodded quickly.

"Because Luffy just woke up from the illusion, his mind will be vulnerable to any reference back to the illusion. After all, I needed real info to make the illusion." Rune stated calmly his hand still over his ruby eye.

"So, you want me to make Luffy see people that were in the illusion, but in real life?" Rubio asked, and Cancer sighed sadly.

"Yes, you idiot. Send someone Luffy's already "met" to meet them, and watch him squirm." Cancer stated, and before Rubio could reply, Rune closed his eye and ripped his ruby eye out of its socket, which caused Rubio to turn several shades of green as blood rolled down onto the floor from Rune's eye socket.

"I have no more use for this too." Rune stated as he tossed the ruby eye to Rubio, who quickly moved away from it.

"B-B-B-B-But!" Rubio started to shout, but he paused when Cancer put his hand on Rune's chin and brought Rune's empty eye socket to his mouth.

Cancer licked some of the blood away, and Rubio retched quietly.

Rune opened his eyes to reveal two golden eyes that stared at Rubio with the same intensity of Cancer's.

"Remember who we are, Rubio-san." Cancer said as he moved his legs off the side of the throne and Rune calmly sat on the side while leaning his head on Cancer's shoulder.

"Of course, Master Cancer…" Rubio muttered nervously, and Cancer let out a loud sigh.

"Cancer sounds SOOO boring! Call me by my name, inferior being!" Cancer snapped, and Rubio jolted slightly.

"Y-Yes, o-o-o-of c-course, Master Gin and Rune Coldblood…" Rubio muttered as Gin grinned at him.

"Very good, Rubio. Now go." Gin said, and Rubio didn't need to be told twice before he rushed out of the room in fear.

"He's really plump, isn't he? Kinda cowardly too." Rune stated as he moved to sit on Gin and rested his head on Gin's chest.

"Yeah, but remember, he's the one that saved us." Gin stated with a poke to Rune's cheek, which caused Rune to pout.

"Man, why was it him anyway!?" Rune muttered bitterly, and Gin sighed.

"Don't blame him. Blame those with that foolish Will of D." Gin said calmly, and Rune sighed once before falling asleep a little later.

"Hmm… That illusion really made you tired, huh?"

* * *

**Fans of my D.Gray-Man fics will instantly know who Seedry and Gin are. XD Also, as a bit of reference to those who do know Gin and Seedry, Gin and Rune were planned to be siblings from before Ravens Claw and Monkeys Fist. I just decided to split them up until I needed a bigger bad guy (Gin). XD Review please and Ill type faster!  
**


	2. Eye of the Demon

**Chapter 2- Eye of The Demon  
Author Note: Well, I beat my old record. This is my longest chapter so far. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Luffy and Brooke quickly jumped to the side as the chain sliced into Sunny's deck, which only caused Luffy to get angrier.

"Stop hurting Sunny!" Luffy shouted as he kicked upward at Seedry.

"Who's Sunny?" Seedry asked out loud as he watched the foot get closer.

He then quickly stamped his own foot against Luffy's leg and flipped back to dodge Luffy's kick.

"Yohohoho! Quite aerobatic!" Brooke said as he swung his cane katana at Seedry, but missed as Seedry leaned back and avoided Brooke's thrust.

"What the hell are you?" Seedry asked as Brooke smiled at him.

Luffy didn't give Brooke time to answer as he whipped his foot towards Seedry.

"Duck, Brooke!" Luffy shouted, and Brooke did just that by falling backwards.

Seedry flinched as Luffy's leg slammed straight into the side of his head, and Seedry crashed into the mast.

"Yohohoho! Fallen like a bag of bones!" Brooke said as he stood back up and straightened his hat.

Luffy stared at the mast for a moment until he felt another chill run down his spine.

"Tch, I wasn't expecting that…" Seedry muttered as he stood back up and brushed some wood chippings off his shoulders.

Luffy cracked his knuckles as Brooke started to twirl his cane katana around.

"I guess 300 Million is a worthy number for you, but…" Seedry stated before pausing to reach up for his eye patch.

Luffy and Brooke braced themselves as Seedry removed his eye patch, and then the two pirates froze as they stared into Seedry's completely black left eye except for the red cross in the center of it surrounded by four red dots.

"Akuma Akuma No Mi…" Seedry muttered as he looked at Luffy and Brooke.

"Ohhh… My nerves are shaking… if I had nerves!" Brooke muttered as he chuckled slightly while Seedry held up his katana's hilt.

"Time for me to show you hell." Seedry stated as the chain attached to the hilt suddenly snapped back into shape and turned into a larger blade about Luffy's height.

Luffy shot forward with his fist ready as he lunged at Seedry.

"Gumo Gumo…"

"Hellblade the Third…"

"Pistol!"

"Bone Cleaver!"

Luffy swerved to the side as Seedry slashed downward and Luffy and Brooke both froze as Seedry just slashed Sunny in half.

"SUNNY!" Luffy shouted, and then flung his fist at Seedry, but missed as Seedry caught Luffy's fist.

Seedry smirked as he stared at Luffy and the blade changed shape again.

"Hellblade the Fourth: Angel Arrow!" Seedry shouted and swung his katana, which let loose a barrage of arrows that pierced Luffy all over.

"Luffy!" Brooke shouted as Luffy hit the shallow water and started to choke as water seeped into his mouth.

Seedry jumped down next to Luffy, which only caused more water to entered Luffy from the splash he made.

"Makai Makai No Mi…" Seedry stated as he held up his katana and swung it to the side.

"Hellblade the Fifth: Executioner." Seedry said, and the blade changed into a large guillotine-like shape.

"Yohohoho! Hold it right there!" Brooke shouted as he thrust his cane katana at Seedry from behind.

Seedry glanced behind him and then disappeared from view.

Brooke's empty eye sockets widened as Seedry appeared behind him with the chain blade again.

"Fine then. Hellblade the Third: Blood Chain!" Seedry shouted and Brooke was slashed several times by the chain.

"Brooke!" Luffy managed to shout before coughing up the water that had entered his lungs.

Seedry's blade returned to normal, and Seedry collapsed to one knee as he gripped at his left eye.

"Damn it, I took too long… You got lucky, pirate." Seedry spat out before disappearing from view.

Luffy thought for one second and then ran to help Brooke to his feet.

"Yohohoho! Don't worry, I'm not dead again!" Brooke said with a laugh and Luffy sighed in relief until he saw Sunny's condition. "Franky's going to kill me…"

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, far from any human life, or life in this case, Seedry slouched against a dead tree as he panted heavily.

His eye patch was back over his eye and his katana was sheathed on his back as he stared upward at the sky.

"Damn it, I lost too much energy… and now I'm lost…" Seedry muttered before he glanced down at a compass he was holding.

"Stupid compass! I don't want north! I want south!" Seedry snapped at the object before throwing in against a nearby split in half tree.

Seedry fell back against the tree for a moment before pulling out a locket he had around his neck and opening it to reveal the picture of two people inside it. "Damn it… I'll find you, Sis…"

* * *

Meanwhile, lost on his own, with no help what-so-ever, Zoro grumbled as he glanced around town while he tried to find the hotel.

He passed by the town hall for the seventy-fifth time, and he finally walked down a street he hadn't before, but only to find it blocked off by a crowd watching something.

Zoro grimaced as he pushed his way through the crowd (or rather flashed his katanas and got instant access to whatever was going on).

He glanced over at what the people were walking, and he perked up when he passed the sign on the other side of the crowd.

_Think you are strong? Pay 500 Beri and go against one of the strongest people in the world for… _

The sign ended abruptly, and Zoro walked to the other side of the sign to read the rest of it.

_5 Million Beri in an arm wrestle? Hopefully someone is smart enough to read this part… _

Zoro mentally grinned at his first accomplishment, but then paused as Nami had only given him 500 Beri cause any more would have interest on it.

Zoro pulled out the handful of Beri and then walked through the crowd again and smacked the money onto the block of stone that the crowd was staring at.

"Oh, so someone wants to challenge again, huh? Going try for the 5 Mil…lion…"

Zoro looked up when he heard the voice started to die down.

He stared ahead of him at the three people who probably made the sign and contest who were staring at him in surprise.

"What? Do you have something against challenging a pirate?" Zoro asked, but the only fear he got was from the crowd as the three people suddenly burst into laughter.

"Oh my god! Roronoa Zoro! It's been for-ever!" The man behind the one sitting across from Zoro said with his bandana fluttering slightly.

The large man across from Zoro laughed greatly while the girl behind the two laughed along.

"What's so funny?" Zoro asked with a tick mark on his forehead, and the three people stopped and stared at him.

"You mean you don't recognize us!?" The bandana man asked while he pointed at himself, but the large one cut in.

"It has been a long time. Let's see if you remember after I beat you again." He said, and Zoro looked downright confused, but he shrugged it off before grasping the large man's hand and the girl sighed to herself.

"Men and their arms…" He muttered before putting her hand on top, and the moment she removed it Zoro started to push the large man's arm down while the man just stared at the hands bored-like.

The large man let out a low sigh and then proceeded to slamming Zoro's arm down, and the entire crowd gasped in fright.

"Looks like you still can't beat me." The large man said after handing Zoro's 500 Beri to the girl.

_'What the hell was that!? It felt like a giant! I've only been beaten in brute strength by…' _Zoro's thought was cut off as he remembered.

"Well, well, well… Didn't think I'd see you three here!" Zoro said with a grin, and the bandana man sighed in relief.

"He remembers us!" He said before hugging the girl, and she smiled before punching the man in the face.

Zoro and the large man laughed loudly as the crowd slowly ran or bolted away from the four.

"You still have that punch, I see!" Zoro said, and the girl smiled happily as she held the bandana man by the collar.

"Sheesh, though… I seriously never thought I'd see you three again…" Zoro said, and the large man nodded.

"Well, it has been a while since we left the dojo, Zoro." He said, and Zoro nodded as he watched the girl start beating up the other man.

"I see you haven't lost muscles, Marcus." Zoro said with a grin, and Marcus grinned also as he fixed his Mohawk with one hand.

"You still can't beat me in strength though, Zoro." Marcus stated, and Zoro shrugged with the grin still there.

"Hey, Damon! You want to live to say hello to Zoro again?" Marcus asked the bloody pulp of a man as the girl clapped the dust off her hands calmly.

"Nice to see you still being a punching bag, Damon." Zoro stated, and Damon grinned as his face was covered in bruises.

"Honestly, Zoro, where have you been? You were a pirate hunter, and then a pirate? You sure live a wacky life." The girl said, and Zoro shrugged.

"Not as wacky as it used to be, Lexis. You still have that technique mastered?" Zoro asked, and Lexis nodded before running her hand through her long purple hair.

"Duh! Once something is mastered, you can't lose it." She stated, and Zoro nodded while Damon bandaged his head with Marcus' help.

"Say, you three wouldn't know where the hotel is by any chance, right?" Zoro asked, and the three stopped to stare at him before laughing at him again.

"You still stink when it comes to directions, Zoro!" They said in unison, and Zoro gritted his teeth before grinning. _'At least Ero-cook isn't here to comment…'_

* * *

Luffy and Brooke trudged toward the hotel as Luffy stared at the ground the whole way.

"Franky is seriously going to kill me…" Luffy muttered sadly, and Brooke nodded quickly.

The two stepped inside the (finally dry floor) hotel to see everyone sitting in lounge except for Zoro, who was still out.

Nami and Robin were reading when Luffy walked over, and stared at Nami for a moment before sitting down next to her.

Brooke poked Chopper and Usopp in the head before lecturing them on keep your bones healthy and not under boxes like he had been for a complete day.

Luffy glanced over to see Franky playing cards with Sanji, and he grimaced before standing up.

"Hey, Franky. There's something I gotta tell you…"

"What is it, Mugiwara?" Franky asked with a raised eyebrow at Luffy's nervous face.

"Well… Sunny kinda got sliced in half…" Luffy stated, and everyone but Brooke froze as they stared at Luffy in shock.

"WHAT!?" Franky shouted, and over by the front desk, Gregory sighed as he put earplugs in.

"Well, we got attacked suddenly, and he split Sunny in half…" Luffy stated, and Franky stared at Luffy in shock.

"Who the hell did that to Sunny!? I'll blow his head off!" Franky snapped, and Luffy tried to remember it.

"Uh, it was… Beardy Torso…?" He said, and everyone paused before glancing at Brooke.

"What was it?" They asked, and Brooke pondered it for a moment.

"Oh yes! It was Seedry Utarso!" Brooke stated, and Luffy snapped his fingers at the name.

"Yeah, it was him!" He said, and Nami sweat dropped at the name.

"What kind of idiot name is that?" She asked, and Seedry sneezed from where he was in the forest.

"Must be some kind of moron language." Usopp stated, and Seedry sneezed again.

"Maybe it is a royal name for some kind of fish?" Robin said with her smile, and Seedry sneezed yet again.

"Who cares what his name is! I'm going to bash his skull in!" Franky snapped angrily, and Nami perked up.

"Wait… My treasure and maps were in Sunny!" She shouted, and Chopper perked up also.

"So was my medicine!" He shouted before crying and Usopp joined in.

"And my projectiles!" He shouted and hugged Chopper as the two started to cry while Robin quietly sat there.

"My books…" She muttered, and Sanji snapped his fingers. "My food!"

At the magic word, Luffy perked up. "I'm hungry…!"

Everyone stopped to stare at Luffy, and then punched or kicked him in the head.

"Food can wait!" They shouted, and Luffy pouted as he rubbed the bruises now on his face.

"If this Beardy guy was able to beat up Luffy and Brooke, we might need Zoro to help…" Nami stated, and everyone nodded.

"But… where is that Marimo?" Sanji asked bitterly, and everyone shrugged in unison.

Everyone thought for one second exactly, and they all got the same guess.

"He must be lost." They all said, and Sanji grimaced as he lit up a new cigarette. "Idiot Marimo…"

* * *

Zoro was laughing loudly as he drank another glass while Marcus smirked while they were still sitting in the same exact spot they were earlier.

Damon was being properly bandaged by Lexis as she grumbled something nobody could hear.

"So, what the hell are you guys doing here?" Zoro asked, and Damon grinned.

"Well, after we left the dojo, we traveled around until we decided that weaklings were becoming an endangered species, so we headed out to the Grand Line, found some jobs and good money, and then ended up here." Damon stated in a single breath, and Lexis and Marcus nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then what?" Zoro asked, but Damon held up his hand after Lexis finished bandaging it.

"Not so fast. We told our part, you tell yours." Damon stated, and Zoro shrugged.

"Trained, traveled, nearly got killed by a Marine Captain, a circus freak, cats, an assassin, some weird person with a whip sword, and then some random encounters with the Navy. That's about it." Zoro stated, and the three nodded with a small sweat drop.

_'That's about it… Classic Zoro…' _They thought in unison.

"Well, the reason we're here is quite simple." Damon stated with a grin, and he leaned his elbow (the only non-injured part of his body) onto the rock.

"We heard from a contact that One Piece is here." Damon stated, and Zoro instantly stood up.

"What!? How could that be possible!?" He shouted, and Damon shrugged.

"We did the same thing when we heard it, but this guy seemed pretty serious." Damon stated, and Marcus and Lexis nodded.

"Damon nearly had a heart attack from laughing so much afterwards." They stated in unison while pointing at Damon's nervous grin.

"Who was this guy?" Zoro asked as he sat back down, and Damon thought about it for a moment.

"He said his name a lot, but I still can't remember it…"

"Seedry Utarso."

"That's it!" Damon said and then froze as behind Zoro, Seedry stood against the building across from them with a cool stare.

"Oh, Seedry! Sorry about forgetting your name many times!" Damon said, and Lexis proceeding with punching her brother's head into the ground.

Zoro looked behind him to stare at Seedry as the bounty hunter walked over.

"So you're Zoro, huh? I pity you." Seedry said as he narrowed his eye, and Zoro stared back just as cold.

"Oh, and guess what! Seedry has the same sense of direction as you do." Lexis stated with a giggle, and Zoro and Seedry both sweat dropped as they glared at each other.

"So if you're their contact, what do you mean One Piece is here?" Zoro asked as Seedry sat down on a nearby rock, and he stared up at the darkening sky.

"Just what it means. One Piece is here." Seedry stated, and Zoro scoffed as he looked at Marcus.

"Where'd you find this joker? A drunken alley?" Zoro asked, and Marcus shook his head.

"No, from a nearby island that was raided by pirates recently." Marcus stated, and Zoro nodded with a glance at Seedry.

"What did you mean by 'I pity you'?" Zoro asked, and Seedry sighed.

"You're a powerful swordsman, and yet you have such a fool of a captain." Seedry stated before moving his hair out of his right eye, and Zoro shrugged.

"Beggars can't be choosers. He's a lot stronger than you think." Zoro stated with a small smirk, and Seedry made a small noise that sounded almost like a chuckle.

"If you want to talk about being strong, then back to talking about One Piece." Seedry stated, and Zoro nodded as the other three shifted so they were more comfortable.

"If I told you that One Piece is here, you wouldn't believe me cause you were probably told that One Piece is on Raftel. But it's not. Not anymore at least." Seedry stated as he leaned his elbows onto his knees and put his fingers to his mouth.

Zoro tried his best to actually listen to Seedry, but he felt it getting harder and harder.

"So, One Piece has been claimed?" Zoro asked, and Seedry shrugged.

"I'm not sure claimed is the right word. More like One Piece came here when it was first found by Gold Roger." Seedry stated with a sigh, and Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"That makes little sense… Why does everyone say it's on Raftel then?" Zoro asked, and Seedry pointed to the sky.

"That's just it. I don't know that one part. I have no idea why people say that, or why Gold Roger said it himself. All I know is that One Piece is here, and it's been here since the very beginning of this age of pirates." Seedry stated, and Zoro leaned back a little so he could try to sort out his thoughts.

"All right then. Come with me." Zoro said as he stood up and Seedry stared at him in confusion.

"Huh?" Seedry said, and Damon grinned as he, Marcus, and Lexis stood up also.

"We have a historian in our crew that might be able to help with that whole 'One Piece is here' thing you were talking about." Zoro stated, and Seedry grimaced.

"I personally think your crew would rather burn me to ashes than listen to me…" He muttered, and Zoro raised an eyebrow at Seedry.

"Why?"

"I kinda split your ship in half…" Seedry stated with a nervous grin, and Zoro didn't look amused at all.

"All the more reason for you to come, but now we're making a detour…"

* * *

Later, after Sanji served everyone dinner, the crew sat in the lounge as usual while doing their own thing.

Nami was sitting reading her book as she tried not to think about what happened to her maps and treasure while Luffy sat next to her staring at the floor.

The next moment, Nami flinched as she felt added weight on her shoulder and she glanced over to see that Luffy had fallen asleep and was leaning on her shoulder.

Nami thought about it for a moment, and then went back to her book after glancing at the bandages Chopper put around Luffy's arms.

Sanji wasn't amused as he glared angrily at Luffy, but didn't do anything in case Nami yelled at him.

_'Lucky Luffy…' _Sanji thought was he angrily went back to playing cards with Usopp and Chopper while Franky sat in the corner making plans for Seedry's death and fixing Sunny.

"Oi, you guys are still awake?" A voice called over to them, and everyone looked over to see Zoro standing there with his large weights resting on his shoulders. Luffy woke up then, and glanced over at Zoro. "Oh, Zoro! Where have you been?" Luffy asked, and Zoro shrugged.

"Just talking." He answered, which caused everyone to stare at him like he wasn't Zoro at all.

"Talking with who, your imaginary friend?" Sanji asked with a grin, but before Zoro could swing his weights at Sanji angrily, a voice cut in.

"Yo, Zoro! A little HELP would be nice!"

Zoro glared at Sanji one more thing before putting his weights down (on Sanji's foot) and running over to the door.

"I wonder who that is?" Robin asked as she closed her book while Sanji let loose a few choose words as he tried to free his foot from under Zoro's weights.

"Man, you still can't pull your own weight around, can you?" Zoro asked as he brought in Robin and Chopper's bookshelves while Damon carried a buddle of wood with some difficulty.

Chopper lit up when he saw his books, and he rushed over to help carry them.

Franky quickly grabbed the wood from Damon, and at that moment, Luffy saw Damon's face.

"Damon!?" Luffy shouted with a pointed finger at Damon.

Damon saw Luffy, and then lit up like Chopper.

"The 300 Million Beri pirate knows my name! I'm famous!" Damon shouted back outside before running outside while everyone stared at Luffy in confusion.

Luffy glanced around, and then grinned nervously. "Lucky guess." He said, and everyone sighed as Damon came back with another bundle of wood, which Franky took.

"Hey, Damon. You can carry more than that, you know." Marcus stated as he walked in with Nami's desk and closet, Usopp's creations, Sanji's food, and more of Robin's books on his shoulders.

Everyone stared in amazement while Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper all had sparkles in their eyes as they watched Marcus put the things down gently.

"Suge!" They muttered, and Marcus sweat dropped when he glanced at them.

"They'll be like that for a while." Zoro stated, and Marcus nodded as Damon came inside with another bundle of wood.

"Hey, Marimo. What did you do?" Sanji asked, and Zoro grimaced at Sanji.

"Well, Curly Brows, I just saved your stuff. So a little thank you would be needed." Zoro stated, and Sanji was about to shoot an insult at Zoro until the unstoppable happened.

"Hey, Damon! I could use some more help!" Lexis snapped to her brother was panting heavily while she carried all of Nami's treasure on one shoulder.

"You're… fine…" Damon muttered between breaths, and Lexis sighed sadly.

"Yes, you are fine!" Sanji shouted as he ran over and took Nami's treasure from Lexis, and then fell over at the sheer weight of it.

"Is it too much, or do you need me to pick it up?" Lexis asked, but Sanji just raised a hand.

"A lady shouldn't do heavy lifting…" He stated with hearts in his eyes, and Lexis sweat dropped before picking the treasure up with one hand and then bringing it over to where Nami was happily waiting for it like a mother does when her kid comes back from school sometimes.

Sanji stared after Lexis with his heart eyes growing. "Ahhh… So lovely…!" He muttered, and Damon glared angrily at Sanji.

"What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing. To. My. SISTER?" Damon snapped angrily and started to fight with Sanji as Lexis ignored the two men.

Luffy felt a hard lump in his throat as he stared at the three familiar to him faces.

"Hey, Zoro… How'd you even know the ship was split in half?" Usopp asked, and everyone froze as they stared at Zoro while Sanji and Damon continued to fight while shouting out insults.

"Huh? Oh, he told me." Zoro stated calmly as he jabbed his thumb behind him to where Seedry stood calmly against the wall next to the front desk.

"You!" Luffy and Brooke shouted, and Gregory mentally thanked the hotel for not having any other people staying in it.

Seedry stared at the two for a moment, and then tilted his head.

"Do I know you?" He asked, and Luffy gritted his teeth angrily.

"You're the one who split Sunny in half!" He snapped, and Franky and Sanji both froze as they stared at Seedry.

"Yeah, but so what?" Seedry asked, and the next moment, Franky and Sanji both lunged at Seedry as they glared angrily at him.

"This is for ruining our ship!" They snapped in unison.

Lexis sighed as her right hand twitched, and Marcus sighed as he raised his hand a little bit.

The next second, Franky was grabbed by the head and held in the air by Marcus as Sanji was being held down by a gross undead being that came out of the floor without damaging it.

Luffy's eyes widened more at the zombie than at Marcus's strength as he remembered having a very rough time with them.

_'But… was that even real…?' _Luffy thought as he looked away from the zombie and at Seedry.

Lexis sighed as she walked over to Sanji, and sat down on his back.

"Don't get so angry over it." She said calmly as the zombie returned to underground, and Sanji tried his best to get up, but couldn't get Lexis off his back.

Marcus sighed also as he put Franky down onto the ground and removed the large axe from his back.

"You can beat Seedry up all you want after he tells you what Zoro wanted him to tell you." Marcus stated as Seedry slowly walked over to where the rest of the crew remained standing.

Brooke backed away a little at the sight of the eye patch, and Luffy gulped at the sight of the katana.

"Which one of you is the historian Nico Robin?"

* * *

At the edge of town, Rubio grinned as he stared at where the hotel was.

"There's where they all are. Utarso and Straw Hat are both in there." Roland said from behind Rubio, and Rubio nodded with a grin.

Roland sighed as he saw Rubio's face change when the little man started to think about the 600+ Million Beri in that hotel.

"Who else is in there?" Rubio asked, and Roland sighed again.

"Damon and Lexis Freewind and Marcus Garthe. All three were used in Rune-san's illusion." Roland stated, and Rubio grinned happily.

"Oh, the tag-a-longs. Fine then. I'm sure you can finish them off." Rubio said with a wave of his hand, and Roland grimaced.

"They aren't that weak, fat pig." Roland grumbled, but a sudden hand on his shoulder made him quiet.

"Rubio, remember this. You don't call the shots, me and Nii-san do." Rune stated and Rubio nodded with a tremble.

"Y-Yes, Master Rune…"

"That's a better attitude! Good boy, Rubio-chan!" A voice said from behind Rune, and Rubio nearly fell down in fear as Gin smiled at him calmly with his arm around Rune's shoulders.

"Roland, go tell the others to get ready to have some fun tomorrow. Tonight, me and Rune-chan will have some fun." Gin stated, and Rune turned slightly red at the –chan part.

"I'm not little, Nii-san."

"Gomen."

"No you're not."

* * *

**When is Gin ever sorry? XD N-e-v-e-r. Oh, and Akuma means Demon (duh), and Makai is Hell. Seedry katana is well know as Hellblade for its ability to change into different shapes and powers. Last time it was recorded, Seedry had over 3000 different Hellblade forms.  
**


	3. Secrets and Lies

**Chapter 3- Secrets and Lies  
Author Note: Scratch what I said about Chapter 2. This is my longest so far... U.U; Oh, and Seedry is pronounced: See-der-E not See-dry.  
**

* * *

Sanji gritted his teeth angrily is he bitterly bit down on his cigarette.

"How long are they going to talk?" He asked Zoro, and Zoro shrugged before falling asleep while over in a spare room, Seedry and Robin chatted.

"It'll be okay, Sanji-kun. They're just talking." Nami said with a sigh as Luffy had fallen asleep on her shoulder as well.

Sanji nodded gloomily as he glared at Luffy when Nami wasn't looking.

Damon, Marcus, and Lexis were all asleep in their own rooms Gregory had given them, and Sanji had been thrown out of Lexis' room by Damon, which only caused Sanji to get even more annoyed.

Franky was still in his corner with his blue prints of rebuilding Sunny and killing Seedry at the same time.

Usopp and Chopper were sleepily trying to stay awake as they leaned against each other in front of the wall.

Brooke was asleep also as a large bubble grew and shrunk from where his nose would be if he had one.

Nami put her hand to her mouth as she stared at her newest map while thinking about going around the island tomorrow to complete the map.

Luffy snored slightly as his head slipped off of Nami's shoulder and he hit the floor head first.

"Ite…" Luffy muttered as he rubbed his head before standing up.

"Is it morning yet?" He asked, and Nami grimaced. "No, Luffy." She answered curtly before going back to her map while Luffy pouted.

A few minutes past, and finally the door to Robin's room opened and Robin walked out with a pondering face.

"Hey, Robin! What did he say?" Luffy asked while Usopp and Chopper slowly woke themselves up to stare at Robin.

"Nothing of much help." Robin stated, and Nami stared at the door as Seedry wasn't coming out.

"Where is he?" She asked, and Robin shook her head calmly.

"I don't know. He left through the window. Said something about being killed if he went out here." She stated, and Franky and Sanji nodded evilly.

"Oh well. He can do whatever he wants. It's not like it's our problem." Nami stated, but just then, laughter was heard from the hotel's front door.

"No problem at all, isn't he? I couldn't agree more." The voice said, and everyone turned to look at the doorway.

Zoro and Brooke woke up slowly and looked at the doorway also as they stood up.

"Who are you?" Nami asked, but the person just smiled before sticking his tongue out a little.

"That. Is. A. Secret." He said with a wag of his finger in front of his lips, and then chuckled as Zoro placed his hand on his katana.

"You wanna fight, huh? I'm fine with that, but I've also heard the beach was nice at night…" He stated with a smile before disappearing from view, and Zoro grimaced.

"What the hell was that all about?" He asked, and Robin shook her head.

"No idea, but it might have to do with Fish-san." She stated, and everyone had to think for a moment before they realized she meant Seedry.

"Well, whatever." Zoro muttered before walking over to the doorway to glance outside.

"It's not our-" Before Zoro could say 'problem', he was suddenly sent flying into the wall as everyone gasped at him.

"Zoro!? Are you okay!?" Usopp shouted, and Zoro gritted his teeth as he stood up slowly.

"Okay, now it's a problem." He muttered, and Sanji flicked his cigarette towards the bin that Gregory placed for cigarettes, but missed the bin slightly.

"If that weird guy wants to get beaten up, I'm fine with that." Sanji stated, and above them, Lexis' door opened and she grumbled as she walked over to the railing with her night gown on.

"Hey, shut up down there!" She snapped down, and Sanji quickly apologized before the crew left the hotel.

"Now then… which way's the beach?" Zoro asked, and Sanji smacked him in the back of the head.

"You were just there, moron!" He snapped, and Zoro glared back before the two stared to fight again.

Everyone else sighed at the two until Franky broke the fight up and pointed down a street.

"The beach is that way." He stated to Zoro, and then sighed as Zoro nodded and walked away from them.

"Why are we doing this again?" Nami asked, but nobody answered as they didn't know either.

Luffy stared after Zoro until something caught his eye down the other street nearby.

Luffy's eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of a trench coat, and he then bolted down the street.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted after him, but grimaced as Luffy was already out of earshot.

"I'll follow him, you all can follow Zoro. He might get lost again." Nami stated truthfully as Zoro was bound to get lost on that street that had no turns or corners.

"I'll come with you, Nami-san!" Sanji shouted, but Nami shook her head. "No, you need to kick Zoro in the head for walking away ahead of us." She stated, and Sanji saluted happily.

"Anything for you, Nami-san!" He shouted before charging after Zoro while everyone else but Robin and Chopper followed.

Robin watched as Nami hurried off after Luffy while Chopper looked up at Robin.

"Aren't we going to follow Zoro, Robin?" Chopper asked, and Robin shook her head.

"We have somewhere else to go." Robin stated, and Chopper tilted his head in confusion. "Where?"

"To the place Fish-san mentioned that's in the forest." Robin stated, and she and Chopper walked off while in the hotel, Lexis grumbled bitterly as she closed the door while someone else in the room was getting dressed.

"Oh, you're leaving?" Lexis asked sadly, and the person smiled.

"Uh-huh. Nii-san and me have something to do." He stated, and Lexis smiled before kissing the person on the cheek.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow." She said, and the person nodded before jumping out of the window with his black eyes and golden eyes gleam in the moonlight before Rune disappeared from sight.

* * *

Luffy raced down the street as fast as he could while he tried to find where the person he saw was. 

_'That was definitely a coat… But who was it? It looked like Rolex's…' _Luffy thought as he raced down a different street, but suddenly stopped as he saw someone facing him with a smile on their face.

"You're the one who was just in the hotel! I thought you went…"

"To the beach? Only an idiot would be so gullible as to actually listen to me. I even kicked that swordsman to make you all go there. Of course, don't think that makes you smarter than your crew." He said as Luffy was just about to grin for being smarter than the rest of the crew for not falling for the trick.

"I simply wanted you to not go there. So, technically, you were not supposed to be tricked anyway." The person stated with a smile, and Luffy sighed sadly.

"I'm confused…" He muttered, and the person chuckled happily.

"Naturally, seeing as a monkey has a higher IQ than you." He said with an icy edge to his voice, and Luffy glared at him for a moment.

"What do you want anyway?" Luffy asked, and the person hit his palm with his fist with a grin.

"Oh yeah! That. It's quite easy. All I need is that navigator of yours for like three minutes. But, according that that glare you're giving me, I'd say you won't be doing that willingly." The person stated as Luffy was indeed glaring at him.

"Why the hell should I give you Nami!?" Luffy snapped before charging at the person with his arm stretching.

"Oh yes. Your ability… It's so trivial." The person stated as Luffy gritted his teeth angrily.

"Gumo Gumo no Pistol!" Luffy shouted, and launched his fist straight towards the person.

The person grinned as the fist neared them, and the building behind the person was demolished as Luffy reeled his arm back in.

"That taught you a thing or two." Luffy said angrily, but laughter caused him to pause.

"Oh yes, it did. It taught me that you're pathetically weak." The person stated as they stood in the same spot as they were before.

"How did you dodge that!?" Luffy shouted in surprise, but the person just smiled with a tilt of his head.

"Dodge? Whatever do you mean by that?" He asked, and Luffy pulled both his arms back as he ran at the person again.

"Gumo Gumo no… Bazooka!" Luffy shouted, and his arms snapped forward, headed straight for the person's chest, and passed right straight through him.

Luffy's eyes widened in shock as his fist smashed into the remains of the building behind the person while he grinned at Luffy.

"See? Pathetically weak." Gin stated with his smile as Luffy feel an icy chill run through his body at the sight of Gin's golden eyes.

* * *

Zoro's foot sunk a little when he hit the sand with Sanji right behind him.

Sanji then kicked Zoro like Nami told him to, and Zoro punched Sanji until the two started to fight.

Franky, Usopp and Brooke were right behind them before they stopped when they hit sand and sighed before breaking up the fight again.

"It's about time. I was honestly getting bored of staring at the moon." A voice said sadly, and everyone at the beach turned around to see Rune sitting a log while staring up at the moon.

"Who the hell are you and where's that guy that was at the hotel?" Zoro asked angrily as he unsheathed his katana a crack, and Rune smirked calmly.

"Nii-san is off killing your captain right now. But he sent you guys to help me keep the boredom away." Rune stated as he stood up and smiled at the crew.

"What? Luffy's in trouble!?" Usopp shouted, and Rune sighed sadly.

"Yes, you idiots. You fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book…" Rune stated until he noticed that Robin and Chopper weren't there.

"Oh, great. There is a smart one in your crew. I had forgotten…" Rune muttered, and Zoro fully unsheathed his katanas before pointing them at Rune.

"Out of my way." He said gruffly, and Rune smirked with a giggle before flexing his right hand slowly.

"And if I say no, lettuce head?"

"Then I'll move you!" Zoro shouted as he charged at Rune with his katanas ready.

"Oni Giri!" Zoro muttered as he slashed at Rune, but flinched as his katanas were stopped by Rune's right bare hand.

"Hehehe, is that all your pathetic strength can afford? How pitiful…" Rune stated before sending his right hand into Zoro's head and sending him flying into the sand while Usopp gasped as a small crater had formed where Zoro hit the ground.

"You pathetic inferior beings are n-o-t-h-i-n-g to me." Rune stated with a grin as Sanji gritted his teeth before charging at him.

"Take this then!" Sanji snapped as he swung his foot at Rune while Rune calmly stared at Sanji.

"Take what? A nap?" Rune asked as he blocked Sanji's foot with his right hand and smacked Sanji into Franky, which caused them both to fly back a few feet.

"H-H-He's strong…" Usopp muttered shakingly, and Rune smirked with another giggle.

"108 Pound Cannon!" Rune blinked as the shockwave was launched at him, and he then jumped out of the way.

"Mouton Mallet!" Sanji snapped as he flung his foot at Rune, and sent him back a few feet.

"Tch, that was low." Rune muttered as his right sleeve had been shredded to little bits.

"Exploding Star!" Usopp shouted as he shot a small orb at Rune.

Rune sighed sadly as he caught the star and threw it back at Usopp before it even exploded.

Of course, it exploded when it hit Usopp right in the forehead.

"Idiots…" Rune muttered as Sanji and Zoro both attacked him both sides.

"Gazami Dori!"

"Collier Coup!" The two shouted as they attacked Rune while he sighed.

"Kaze Tate." Rune muttered bored-like, and the two were suddenly blown back by a rush of wind around Rune, and the sand beneath him also whipped around.

"W-What was that!?" Usopp shouted as his head was bleeding and Franky had his fist ready.

"Right Hammer!" He shouted, and Rune grimaced sadly.

"Weak, weak, weak…" Rune muttered as Franky's fist neared him, but then was push off of Rune and Franky hit the sand instead of him.

"What the!?" Franky was about to shout until Rune hit him in the head with his foot and watched as Sanji and Zoro got back up.

"Can you please hurry up? I might fall asleep soon." Rune said sarcastically, and the two charged at him.

"We'll make you go to sleep permanently!" Zoro snapped, and Sanji nodded.

"There's no need to hold back against a guy like you anyway!" He stated, and the corner of Rune's mouth twitched at Sanji's comment.

"Okay then. You can die first." Rune stated as the two charged at him angrily.

Rune flipped over the two as they attacked him, and he stared down at them.

"Musei… Karasu… Giri!" Rune said and the next second, Sanji and Zoro froze as they were both slashed in the chest as Rune held his blood dripping hand to his mouth as he licked some of the blood off of it.

"Not nearly as effective without a katana, but still good with my ability." Rune stated as Sanji and Zoro glared at him angrily.

"Damn it…" Zoro grumbled as he slowly stood up and tightened his grip on his katanas.

"Who would have thought he would be this strong…?" Sanji muttered as he stood up and wiped some blood from his lip.

Rune's mouth twitched again and his foot slammed into Sanji's face.

"I'm really getting annoyed of you all now." Rune muttered as Franky, Zoro, and Sanji, with a bleeding face, all surrounded him while Usopp readied a star.

"Hmph, you inferior beings think you can match my Senkou ability with more numbers?" Rune asked as the four attacked.

"Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri!"

"Mouton Mallet!"

"Right Hammer!"

"Phoenix Star!"

The four shouted while Brooke was being forgotten as he had become buried in sand from Rune's wind shield attack.

Rune watched as the four attacked neared him and he sighed sadly again.

"Senkou Arashi." He muttered, and the next second, all four were smacked away from Rune as he held his right hand up to his side.

"Damn it… Whatever that Senkou thing is, it's annoying…" Zoro muttered while Sanji gritted his teeth in pain.

"I couldn't agree with you more…" He muttered as Usopp had been knocked out and Franky was panting heavily.

"Why don't you all just line up and let me kill you now? It's be a lot easier than just letting me kill you like this." Rune stated with a smile, and Sanji gritted his teeth angrily.

"As if, jerk!" He snapped as he spiraled around, and Rune flinched as Sanji burning leg collided straight into Rune's chest.

"Diablo Jamble." Sanji muttered as his right leg started to cool down, and Zoro stood up with his katanas ready for any counter attack while Franky caught his breath.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! That freaking hurt, jerk!" Rune snapped as he stood up while his black cloak was in pieces.

"And not only did it hurt but you messed up my last cloak and Nii-san doesn't have any extra ones! Jerk, jerk, jerk!" Rune snapped angrily while Sanji, Zoro, and Franky stared at him in apathy.

"Oh, so sorry." Franky said sarcastically, and Sanji grinned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure a guy like you will find something to wear when you die." He stated, and Rune's mouth twitched again.

"I am so going to kill you, Curly Brows…" Rune muttered as he reached up and grasped his cloak tightly.

"What are you going to do? Complain about your cloak till we die?" Zoro asked slightly annoyed, but Rune just smirked.

"Oh no, much worse. I'm going to humiliate all of you so badly." Rune stated, and he gripped his cloak tighter.

"Hmph, like hell you can." Zoro muttered, and Rune smiled strangely as he stared at the three.

"I guess I could always just borrow one of Nii-san's jackets, but first…" Rune trailed off as he removed the ripped apart cloak, and the three froze as they stared at Rune in shock.

A long braided ponytail started to blow in the wind as Rune smiled at them before dropping his cloak to the sand.

"I'll make every single last one of you sorry for calling me a guy!" Rune stated as she cracked her knuckles angrily, and Sanji gulped nervously as he mentally beat himself up for actually hitting a girl.

"So, who are you anyway?" Franky asked, and Rune smiled with a giggle.

"Oh, of course. Only Luffy would know part of my name. My name is Rune. Rune Coldblood, I'm Nii-san's twin sister. Pleased to be slaughtering your sexist hides tonight." Rune stated as she smiled at them angrily while the three stared at her before gulping nervously. _'Uh-oh…'_

* * *

Luffy gritted his teeth angrily as he rapidly punched at Gin, but every single one of his punches went right straight through him.

"Oh dear, this would really hurt if you could hit me." Gin stated as Luffy's fist passed through his head without doing anything.

"Damn it…" Luffy muttered before putting his thumb in his mouth and glaring at Gin.

"Gear Third." Luffy muttered, and blew his arm up, and Gin smirked as Luffy swung his giant fist at Gin.

The fist blasted apart a line of buildings, and Luffy gritted his teeth as he shrunk to his mini size.

"That must have done something…" Luffy muttered before he popped back to normal size.

"Oh dear. Now we're going to have to rebuild that area thanks to you." Gin stated as he stood in the same spot as he was before, and Luffy's eyes widened in surprise.

"H-How…!?" He muttered, and Gin smiled as he stared at Luffy.

"What a waste of energy." Gin stated as he right hand twitched slightly, and the next moment, Luffy was suddenly slashed apart by an unseen force while Gin smiled happily.

Blood spattered everywhere as Luffy floated in the air for a moment before he was suddenly smashed into the ground and caused a large crater where he hit while Gin didn't even move from where he was standing.

Behind Luffy, Nami had just made it in time to see Luffy slashed apart and hit into the ground.

Her eyes were wide as she fell to her knees and covered her mouth.

"Luffy!" She shouted while Gin smirked. "There you are." He said, and Nami flinched as something suddenly hit her in the stomach and she hit the building next to her hard.

She coughed up blood as she glanced over at Gin while covering her mouth while blood dripped between her fingers. 

_'How…!? He's not even moving…! How could he have…' _Nami thought as more blood dripped onto the ground as she was slammed into another building.

"How pathetic… You inferior beings are pathetic." Gin stated as he smiled happily while Nami coughed roughly from being hit into the building.

"I know I shouldn't kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun first." Gin stated as he chuckled at Nami, and she felt something slam her head into the ground while Gin didn't even move.

* * *

"Hey, Robin… I'm getting scared…" Chopper muttered as he and Robin silently crept through the forest towards the large building.

Robin petted Chopper with a smile to soothe him down. "We're here…" She whispered, and Chopper nodded as they crept into the large building, and navigated themselves into the large room with the throne on the opposite wall.

Robin glanced around, and quietly walked over to a door and quickly opened it and walked inside with Robin directly behind her.

She closed the door as quietly as possible, and the two looked around the large room filled with books.

"Look at them all…" Chopper whispered as quietly as he could, and Robin smiled as she ran her hand along the bookshelf, and stopped her hand when she felt a worn away spine.

She pulled the book off of the shelf and Chopper quickly lit a nearby lamp so they could see the book.

"It doesn't have a title…" Chopper whispered, and Robin opened the book to reveal several written pages.

"Must be a journal…" Robin muttered as she flipped to the front page and began reading.

* * *

_October 10th_

_We of the shadows have long since lived in solitude, away from the outside. _

_For long we have wished and prayed for visitors to our home. Finally, a ship has come. _

_With black sails flying, these people looked strange, far from anything we thought of. _

_We called them our saviors from our eternal boredom and damnation. _

_Their leader, who had an ever-lasting grin on his face came to us as friends. _

_Offered food and treasures in return for a place to stay. We kept nothing secret from them, for they saved us._

* * *

Robin flipped the page as Chopper read over her shoulder with a confused look.

"Ever-lasting grin? Does he mean Gold Roger?" Chopper asked, and Robin nodded. "Most likely… That means…"

* * *

_October 11th_

_Pirates. _

_That's what the outside world called them according to their leader who they called Roger. _

_We had never heard of such a word in all our lives as we had never left our island paradise enveloped in mist._

_ He came seeking some strange item that we had never heard of._

_ He seemed disappointed at first, but shook the sorrow away with his grin. _

_We thought of him as a friend. A messenger, a savior._

* * *

Robin and Chopper glanced at each other and then back at the book.

"Island enveloped in mist? Could that be Raftel?" Chopper asked, and Robin didn't answer as she started to read the next entry.

* * *

_October 12th_

_Fiends in savior's clothes. _

_Those pirates were shown our greatest treasure, only to steal it away from us by slaughtering our people. _

_We will never forgive those pirates, I will never forgive those pirates. _

_They killed my beloved, and so, we shall make them all die, those with D. _

_I can not wait for help. _

_I will go to the center, and call forth our god Shartha to bring retribution onto them._

* * *

"Shartha?" Chopper asked quietly, and Robin nodded.

"It was mentioned in one of the books on Sky Island. Some sort of nature god." Robin stated, and Chopper nodded sadly. "Still, it's so sad… I wonder who the one who wrote this was…"

* * *

_October 13th_

_I prayed all day, waiting for our god Shartha to give us help. _

_The pirates had left, and I curse them to the very center of this world. _

_I left the altar of Shartha, but the moment I turned my back to it, I suddenly heard a small noise from it. _

_I looked behind me, and what do I see but two of our people's babies. _

_They possess no proof of being born though. _

_We believed that they were Shartha's help. _

_However, the pirates returned so soon. _

_That man Roger found me and took the babies from me. Curse him. _

_The pirates stayed for another day because of what they called bad weather. _

_We began our attack against them, but all but me have fallen._

_ Forgive me, Shartha. _

_For your gift to us has been capture along with any hope of seeing what glory you had given them on their backs. _

_Roger called it One Piece, but I see that as damnation to him as well._

* * *

That was the last entry.

Robin flipped through the rest of the pages as Chopper cried slightly.

"I wonder why they were killed…" Chopper whispered in between of a sniff, and Robin paused when she reached the back page.

"Doctor-san…" She whispered and Chopper glanced over before flinching at what was writing along with Robin.

* * *

_Humans, Pirates, it makes no difference. They are all inferior beings to us. We who rule the night, shadows, and hell. I shall carve these beings into the ocean, and let them rot for all eternity. For we are the rightful rulers of this world!_

_ -Vincent Morrison_

* * *

"Vincent Morrison?" Robin quietly asked and Chopper shrugged.

"So… there were people living on Raftel when Gold Roger came?" Chopper asked, but Robin couldn't reply as suddenly, a chuckle caused the two to bolt to their feet, but they were too slow.

Chopper hit the ground hard and Robin's arm holding the book was cut as she faced the person in front of her.

"What a naughty girl. You don't go reading your superior's books." The person stated with a smile while the book fell to the ground.

"So… you're…!" Robin muttered as the person chuckled happily.

"That's right." The person muttered as he leaned closer to Robin, and the next second Robin and Chopper both were slammed into the ground next to Luffy and Nami.

Nami's eyes widened at Robin's and Chopper's sudden appearance and Gin laughed loudly.

"Inferior beings! Trying to read our books while we were gone, huh?" He asked and Robin glanced over to see Nami staring at her.

"Robin!? Are you okay!?" Nami asked, and Robin nodded.

"For now, but we are all in trouble… especially Captain-san…" Robin muttered as blood rolled down her face from where she had hit the ground.

"What? How come?" Nami asked weakly as blood dripped out of her mouth.

"There are two of them…" Robin stated, and Gin grinned happily.

"They're…" Robin started to mutter, but she paused as a wave of pain washed over her.

"Vampires." Robin stated before hitting the ground while Nami stared at her in shock.

"W-What…!?" She muttered, and Nami looked over to see Gin smiled calmly.

"Inferior beings tend to be so nosy. You should all just kill yourselves." Gin stated as his golden eyes gleamed in the moonlight.

"You humans killed our people, and now it's our turn to return the favor. Feel honored, human. You shall be the one who helps us." Gin stated with a laugh as Nami slowly hit the ground and passed out.

"Tch, brittle human. They break so easily." Gin muttered as a fist suddenly went straight through his head.

Gin glanced over to see Luffy panting heavily as he reeled his arm back in.

"You're…"

"Vampires? Yes, me and Rune-chan." Gin stated, and Luffy flinched at Rune's name.

"It wasn't a dream…" Luffy muttered, and Gin smiled.

"Mostly. Some was true." Gin said with a chuckle, and Luffy wobbled a little.

"That guy… Dracula… He was a vampire…" Luffy stated, and Gin smiled again.

"Sort of. He was around the strength of my little finger. He was not real though." Gin stated, and Luffy trembled a little as his body so badly wanted to fall down.

"What do you want…?" Luffy asked, and Gin stopped smiling.

"What I want? What we want is to give you people with D. a good death. Rotting on the bottom of the ocean sounds good for now." Gin stated coldly, and Luffy tightened his fists as he punched at Gin again, but it went straight through again.

Gin chuckled as Luffy's arm snapped back into place, and he gritted his teeth.

"No wind… So how can you be doing that?" Luffy asked, and Gin laughed.

"Oh, you thought my power was like Faren's from the illusion!? Hahaha! Funny inferior being! But my power is far more deadly than a simple breeze!" Gin stated as Luffy was smacked into a building and then smacked around in mid-air while Gin didn't move at all.

Luffy hit the ground, and Gin flicked some blood off his hand before licking some.

"My power is that of Eternal. I control time and space at my leisure, human!" Gin stated, and Luffy coughed up more blood.

"That explains how you can hit me without moving…" Luffy muttered, and Gin nodded.

"Sorry, human. It's nothing personal, but… Oh, wait. It is personal." Gin stated as Luffy hit the ground out cold and Gin started to laugh while on the beach, Franky, Zoro, and Sanji all lay around while blood stained the sand while Rune licked some blood off her fingers.

"Idiot humans…" She muttered before disappearing and reappearing next to Gin.

"You're done? That took a while, huh?" Rune asked, but Gin shook his head.

"Nah, I was just too bored." He stated, and Rune sighed sadly.

"Well, I need a new cloak." She said, and Gin nodded as he walked over to where Nami lay.

"Are we…"

"No, I'm going to have some more fun first. We have to make this last as long as possible." Gin stated as his left hand glowed with an eerie black and purple color and he placed his hand Nami's head.

"Hehehe… Have fun until we really kill you." Gin said as he straightened up, and Rune grinned as the two disappeared from the area.

A few minutes past, and a head poked out of a nearby doorway.

"Is it safe now?" Roland muttered as he walked out and walked over to Luffy's unconscious body.

Roland calmly kicked Luffy several times angrily and then stormed off. "My name's not Rolex!"

* * *

**XD Yep! Rune is a girl! XD Actually, Rune has been a girl since the very beginning, but I love messing with people! XD Oh, and Gin and Rune were planned to be siblings even before their debut**. **That was brought up once, and so I thought I would say that.**


	4. To Be A Kid Again

**Chapter 4- To Be A Kid Again  
Author Note: I am so evil... XD Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun shone down onto the forest as Luffy slowly started to open his eyes to the heat.

"Where…" He started to ask until a bucket of freezing cold water smacked him in the face.

"Good, you're up." A voice said and Luffy slowly sat up before another bucket of cold water hit him and he grimaced at who was doing it.

Seedry silently tossed the bucket away before looking behind him with a nod.

"It's about time!" Came Zoro's voice and Luffy looked to see him all bandaged up in the arms and legs.

"Zoro! What happened!?" Luffy asked in surprise, but Zoro just ignored him.

"Oi, Ero-cook! Better make some more food!" Zoro called over to Sanji who was standing over a fire while frowning bitterly into it.

"Yeah, sure." He muttered before stamping out his cigarette into the dirt.

"Yohohoho! Good to see you up, Luffy!" Brooke's voice called out, and Luffy looked around until he felt a drop of sand hit his face.

Luffy looked up to see Brooke hanging upside down from a tree branch to get rid of the sand inside him.

Luffy managed a smile to Brooke before looking around to see Usopp still out cold nearby while Chopper bandaged him up while the little reindeer wasn't as badly hurt.

Robin was silently reading while Franky was fixing his right arm near the fire.

"Where's Nami?" Luffy asked, but before Zoro could say anything, Seedry cut in. "Nami went with Lexis to get some clothes." He stated, and Luffy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Clothes?"

"Yeah, Nami needed them quickly." Seedry stated while he absentmindedly carved some strange runes into a nearby tree trunk.

Luffy tilted his head in confusion until the smell of food caused him to stop thinking and start drooling.

* * *

"Man, I am stuffed…" Luffy muttered happily while everyone grimaced at him.

Damon and Marcus had showed up with some more food, but Nami and Lexis hadn't returned yet.

"Wow, how do you guys ever make it to the next island with his stomach?" Damon asked Zoro, but Zoro just shrugged.

"Blind luck, I suppose." Zoro said calmly as he slowly ate another piece of meat with a grimace.

Sanji silently stared into the fire while he just tossed some more firewood into it without caring that there was already too much wood already in the fire.

Brooke was finally let down as the sand inside him was now all neatly piled below him.

After whipping out his violin, Brooke started to calmly play a relaxing tune while everyone listened intently.

"Hey, guys! We're back!" Lexis shouted, and Brooke stopped playing as everyone looked to see Lexis waving to them while a little girl looked at the crew next to Lexis.

Luffy tilted his head when he stared at the little girl while the two girls walked over to the group.

"It took a little longer to get the clothes since I had no idea where the little kids stores were!" Lexis stated with a nervous giggle while the little girl shuffled her feet.

"This is so annoying though!" The little girl stated, and Luffy froze as did Brooke, Chopper, and Robin.

"NAMI!?" The four shouted while Zoro, Sanji, and Franky all nodded as they were awake when Seedry came to help them the previous night.

The little girl, who had orange hair, smiled nervously before she sighed sadly.

"I hate this island." Nami muttered bitterly as she played with her hair a little while Luffy stared at her in surprise.

* * *

"13 bottles of rum on the wall, 13 bottles of rum…" Roland sang as he stood on the beach while staring out at the ocean.

"Sheesh, how long have you been singing?" A voice asked from in the tree behind Roland, and Roland grinned as he looked up at the tree.

"For about an hour." He stated while the person in the tree sighed sadly.

"Is it that hard to just wait for the Marines to come?" The person asked and Roland nodded.

"Stupid jerks are never anywhere on time."

* * *

The Straw Hat crew, Seedry, Damon, and Lexis all walked into the town while Marcus took the still unconscious Usopp back to the hotel along with Brooke.

"We should look around to get ourselves familiar with this town." Nami stated as she looked up at Robin who nodded in agreement.

Luffy nodded too while he looked around, but he perked up when he saw the amusement park. 

_'There it is… Wait…!' _Luffy's eyes widened before he grinned happily and turned to Nami.

"Hey, Nami! Can I have some money?" He asked, and Nami got her grin on, which looked strange for a little girl.

"With interest, sure." She said, and Luffy didn't really care as he took 3 million Beri and ran off.

"Where's he going?" Zoro asked, but nobody knew as Luffy was going to a place only he knew of, hopefully.

* * *

"Let's see… It was around here…" Luffy muttered as he walked down a street, and suddenly perked up when he saw a bench outside a store.

He rushed over to the store and grinned as he had found it.

Luffy hurriedly entered the store and took a quick look around before finding what it was he was searching for. 

_Tangerine Bracelet 3 Million Beri _

* * *

"Thank you, come again!" The cashier said happily as he ran his fingers through the 3 million Beri Luffy had given him.

Luffy safely put the bracelet under his hat and then walked off to go looking around at the familiar stores and all.

He found the chocolate from Lavitsef, the mechanic's workplace that Vanessa had wanted to go, and also, Luffy found the restaurant he and Nami had gone to in the beginning.

Luffy sadly stared at the ground when he remembered that nothing then was real except for some of the places.

Luffy looked back up into the crowds of people littering the streets while talking.

He silently made his way down the street, and he stopped when he reached the edge of the amusement park.

Luffy calmly walked in and looked around while keeping a hand on his hat.

"I wonder if the Ferris wheel is still here…" Luffy muttered as he looked around, and sure enough, there it is.

Casting a large shadow over Luffy, the Ferris wheel was the exact same has it had been.

But it wasn't the Ferris wheel that Luffy was staring at next.

No, it was the purple haired boy letting people ride it that made Luffy freeze over inside.

It, was Zephyr Gale.

* * *

Luffy stared in shock as the boy let a little girl into the Ferris wheel, and Luffy glanced around nervously to see if any of his crew was there, but to no avail. 

_'Calm down! There has to be a reason! Remember, not everything from the illusion was real! Only… some of it… But is he really Zephyr or not!?' _Luffy thought as he looked around nervously until someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you lost?" Came the pleasant voice that caused Luffy to feel almost happy.

Almost.

Luffy glanced behind him, and mentally froze up as a man with silver, not white, hair looked at him with a hand on Luffy's shoulder and his other one on his hat.

"N-No. I'm just looking." Luffy stated as he stared at the man, and the man shrugged before walking away.

_'Okay, now I'm going to lose it… That was Grandes… Who else is here that I know!?' _Luffy mentally shouted as he looked around frantically.

"Excuse me?"

Luffy didn't reply.

"Excuse me!"

Luffy still didn't reply.

"Excuse me, you stupid idiot who is causing my customers to get freaked out!" The person snapped as they kicked Luffy in the back of the head, and Luffy hit the ground face first before looking up to see an angry orange haired girl glaring down at him.

Luffy gulped. It wasn't Nami of course, it was Lock.

Lock grabbed Luffy by the collar and dragged him away from where he stood by the Ferris wheel.

"You either ride or you get lost!" She snapped before tossing Luffy to the ground near the entrance, and Luffy quickly stood up before making sure the bracelet under his hat was still there in one piece. 

_'Okay, calm down. It might not be the same people you fought against, Luffy! Remember, they could just be normal people here!' _Luffy thought as he started to walk around, but he felt his stomach plunge with each area he looked around.

He saw a large man sitting in front of a ride while he let people through, a long brown haired girl holding the hand of a green haired boy with a book in his hands as they walked by Luffy, a blue haired man with a long blue haired girl next to him, and worst of all, Luffy saw a black haired boy sitting in the shadows of a nearby tree as he had his eyes closed.

Luffy took another look around, but his stomach couldn't plunge anymore down before Luffy bolted from the amusement park and into the forest.

Meanwhile, above the amusement park, standing on top of the Ferris wheel, someone grinned down after Luffy.

"Run, little Luffy, run."

* * *

On the beach, Roland perked up as white sails were finally seen and he and the person in the tree both headed down to the edge of the water as the Marine's ships neared.

The ships anchored off near the island and from the ships came several small boats, each with people on them.

"There they are." Roland muttered finally as he had finished singing "99 Bottles of Rum on the Wall" for the second time that day.

"Get Rune." Roland muttered, and the person nodded before warping away somehow, and Roland grinned as the boats hit the beach and the people on them got off.

"What a treat this is. How is your day so far, Head of the Marines?" Roland asked while Sengoku stared at him not amused while behind him, Aokiji and Kizaru stood silently along with Kuma.

"And the Shichibukai as well! Well, aren't we fortunate!" Rune's voice said from behind Roland, and everyone on the beach looked over at her as she smiled happily.

"We came for answers, Shichibukai." Sengoku said distastefully to Rune as she tilted her head cutely at him.

"Answers? What sort of answers would one need to get with the company of two of the three Admirals and the other Shichibukai members?" Rune asked as behind Sengoku, Mihawk silently sat in his personal boat while staring at the island calmly with his sword behind his back as usual.

Kuma's grip on his bible tightened as Rune's golden eyes jumped from one person to the next.

"Oh? Some aren't here yet. Where might be puppet boy and lady gorgon?" Rune asked, and Sengoku brushed the question away.

"You're not asking the questions. We are." He scowled bitterly while Rune giggled happily at Sengoku's scowl.

"And you are willing to get those answers no matter what, huh?" Rune asked, and Sengoku gritted his teeth angrily while he stared into Rune's eyes.

"We will be waiting here for the others to come. Make no mistake, Raven. We will get those answers." Sengoku stated before turning back to his boat along with the two Admirals and Kuma.

"Don't worry…" Rune started to mutter as Sengoku's boats returned to the ships. "You will."

* * *

**So if Gin was not bad enough, now ya got Shichibukai and Admirals on the island. Happy times, right? XD  
**


	5. Number 13

**Chapter 5- Number 13  
Author Note: Introducing another Grim-based OC... but you all already know him... XD Or do you?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

"Luffy! Oi, Luffy!" Chopper called out in the park as the little reindeer and Usopp walked along looking for Luffy.

"Maybe he's somewhere else?" Usopp asked out loud as the two stopped to rest in the center of the park.

"Maybe…" Chopper muttered while Usopp scanned the park for any sign of Luffy.

"Hey, look at that!" Usopp suddenly said as he pointed ahead of them to a stand that had a sign hanging down in front of it.

_Fortune Telling, etc. _

"What's with the etc.?" Chopper asked as they walked closer and Usopp shrugged as he grinned at his wonderful idea.

"We'll just ask this person where Luffy is!" Usopp stated triumphantly at his great idea.

"But wouldn't that just be a waste of money if Luffy's with the others already?" Chopper countered innocently, and Usopp had to think for a moment before pumping his fist into the air.

"We won't know till we try!" He stated before placing some coins on the stand and the two waited for someone to come.

"Must not be a very good business if they can't even be here when they are wanted…" Usopp stated dryly as he was about to take back the gold until someone grinned at him from on top of Usopp's hand.

"No refunds, squirt." He stated while Usopp and Chopper shrieked in fright at the person's sudden appearance.

"Nice reaction." The person around their age stated as he hopped down behind the stand and smiled at the two while his eyes remained slit-like and his black hair made him seem almost innocent.

Almost.

"Now then. What would you kids like to know?" He asked as the mahjong stick between his lips bounced up a few times while he stared at the two.

"W-We want to know where our friend Luffy is… s-sir." Usopp stated as he trembled slightly, but tried to look brave.

"Oh, just that." The boy said disappointingly before raising his arm which was completely covered by a long black sleeve.

Even the boy's hands weren't seen as he held his arms in front of his as he thought. "Lost people ain't really my thang." He stated while Chopper and Usopp waited politely.

"Throw down another coin and I'll be sure to tell ya friend is." He said with a large twisting smile as Usopp reluctantly placed another coin onto the stand.

"Okay then. Your friend Luffy is fine for the moment. An evil plot placed against him. Better hurry fast cause them eyes look mighty scary." The boy stated while Usopp and Chopper looked to one another and then back at the boy.

"You sure!?" Chopper asked, and the boy nodded.

"Course I am. And for free, I'll even tell you two your future. What do ya say, boys?" He asked, and Usopp and Chopper thought for a moment before nodding happily.

"Please!" They said in unison, and the fortune-teller grinned as he laid his arm onto the stand.

"Two more coins please." He said and Usopp hastily placed two more coins onto the stand.

"Thank ya. Now for you two… Two paths set before you. One to heaven and one to the greatest treasure," The boy said and paused as Usopp and Chopper gulped in fright.

"but before you two can choice them paths, an enemy you must face. An enemy you only know through an illusion. Though you two may be carved like wood from said enemy, the reward for the victory will be sweet." The boy stated with a smile as he stared at the two boys without opening his eyes while they stared back with their mouths hanging open.

"W-When is this enemy supposed to appear!? A-And who are they?" Usopp asked while the boy stopped smiling for a moment, but the stick in his mouth bobbed up once more before he answered Usopp.

"Your enemy will appear in this very park. As for who is this enemy, I can say you two will be afraid surely, but you will pull together in the end." The boy stated, and Usopp and Chopper started to look around as they searched for this enemy.

"When is he coming?" Chopper asked quietly and the boy smiled again as he looked at the two.

"Right now." He stated, and Usopp and Chopper both felt ice cold as they slowly looked around.

"W-W-Who are they?" Chopper asked very much scared, and the boy only chuckled with a grin.

"Number 13." He stated as the next moment, Usopp and Chopper watched as two steel claw-like objects appeared from the boy's sleeves and grab the two.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" Usopp and Chopper screamed as they were hurled into the nearest tree as the boy chuckled again as the steel claws fixed themselves on where the boy's hands should have been instead.

"Sogeking" Usopp and "Pet" Chopper. Heh, not much for brawl or brains, hehehe." The boy stated with a spine-chilling laugh that caused Usopp and Chopper to tremble.

"Pleased to meet ya'll for real this time. Course, ya two don't know me, hehehe." The boy stated with a grin as he opened his eyes to stare at the two icily.

Which wasn't hard as his eyes were pale gray. "Maybe I could spark something if I did this." The boy said as he raised one of his steel claw-like hands behind him and he pulled out a red and white mask and placed it on the side of his head.

"Number 13, boys, hehehe. Remember me as Ryath, hehehe!" Ryath stated as his claw-like hands detached from his arms and he flung the two claws towards Usopp and Chopper.

Usopp and Chopper screamed as they started to run around while Ryath grinned as he pulled the two claws back onto his arms via chains attached to them.

"Come on, boys. Dance." Ryath said as Usopp and Chopper trembled slightly in fear. 

_'This is bad, but why do I have the strangest feeling I've heard that name before?' _Usopp thought to himself before taking out Kabuto while Chopper slowly pulled out a Rumble Ball.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XD Ryath has appeared! Chains are his game! XD XD XD Review or maybe no next chapter!  
**


	6. Zaviors X Redux

**Chapter 6- Zaviors X Redux  
Author Note: ... Blah...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryath laughed loudly as he swung the two feral steel claws towards Chopper and Usopp.

Usopp dropped to the ground while Chopper jumped into the air to dodge the claws.

"Explosion Star!" Usopp shouted as he shot the small ball at Ryath.

The ball exploded when it hit Ryath's stomach and Chopper quickly ate the Rumble Ball.

"Rumble!" He muttered before changing into Arm Point and sending his hooves into Ryath's chest.

Ryath went flying a feet away while Usopp and Chopper waited for a counterattack.

"Did that finish him off?" Usopp asked out loud, and he was answered when a chain suddenly shot out of the ground next to his foot.

The chain wrapped itself around Usopp's leg and then flung the poor guy into a tree while Chopper gasped.

"Usopp!?" Chopper shouted until another chain did the same thing to Chopper.

Usopp and Chopper both looked over in pain as Ryath grinned largely at them.

"It didn't do anything!?" Chopper shouted in fright as the two stared in shock at Ryath.

"Hehehe! Why would it?" Ryath asked as he leaned forward and then lunged towards the two with the two steel claws right behind him.

Usopp and Chopper jumped out of the way as Ryath raced by while slashing the two trees the pirates' hit in half.

Usopp and Chopper's mouth fell as Ryath grinned back at them evilly.

"W-Want some more!?" Usopp said as he readied another star while Chopper went into Horn Point.

"Oh, shut it." Ryath muttered as he slouched forward and then brought his leg up as he kicked towards Usopp and Chopper.

Usopp and Chopper froze in shock as Ryath's foot had suddenly extended until it slammed into the two.

Usopp groaned as he slowly sat up from where he landed while Chopper was out cold.

"W-What are you!?" Usopp asked weakly while Ryath's foot reattached itself to his leg.

"I'm a chain gang." Ryath stated as one of the steel claws lowered Ryath's cloak so Usopp could see that most of Ryath's body was made out of chains.

"W-W-What…!?" Usopp muttered in fright as Ryath fixed his cloak and grinned again.

"Funny, huh? How a Paramecia user can act like a Logia one."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Luffy didn't stop running through the forest till he ran out of breath near a small clearing.

Luffy leaned onto his knees as he stopped to catch his breath.

"This is… too weird…" He muttered between breathes until he looked around.

"Where am I?" He muttered as he started to walk through the clearing until he felt a chill run down his spine.

"This place…" He muttered as he looked around the clearing.

"This is…!"

"Where you first met Rune in the illusion, right?" A voice asked, and Luffy's eyes widened at the voice.

"Where are you?" Luffy asked as he looked around again and then stopped when he heard someone step out from behind him.

Luffy spun around to see who it was. "Y-You…!" Luffy muttered as he teeth clenched together angrily.

"Oh, not happy to see me, _Captain_?" Roland asked as he crossed his arms over his chest with a grin.

"Rolex…" Luffy muttered as he cracked his knuckles while the corner of Roland's mouth twitched.

"My name is Roland!" He snapped bitterly while Luffy just stared at him.

"Tell me what's going on now." Luffy ordered while ignoring Roland's statement.

"Now why should I?" Roland asked as he smirked, but his anger still radiated from him.

"Cause if you don't… I'll make you!" Luffy stated as he ran forward at Roland with his arm stretching behind him.

"Gumo Gumo no…" Luffy started to say until Roland suddenly disappeared from view.

Luffy screeched to a halt while his arm snapped back in place while he looked around quickly.

"Where are you!?" He snapped and was answered by a chuckle.

"Don't tell me you forgot what I can do, Luffy…" Roland's voice said from somewhere, and Luffy lowered his head slightly while still looking around.

"Gumo Gumo no… Pistol!" Luffy shouted as he shot his fist straight up in the air.

Luffy heard a small grunt as his fist had barely missed Roland's head.

"Okay then. Play your way." Roland muttered as he placed a foot on Luffy's out stretched arm.

Luffy tried to reel his arm in faster, but wasn't quick enough as Roland kicked him straight into the ground.

The ground around Luffy cracked severely as Roland floated for a second before landing onto the ground.

"Yeah, didn't someone with oranges for earrings use that power? Kilo something…" Roland muttered as Luffy stood up while fixing his hat.

"Jerk. You almost broke it…" Luffy muttered as he took his hat off along with the bracelet and placed it next to a tree before cracking his knuckles again.

"Oh dear. Little Luffy is angry." Roland muttered with a chuckle and grin as ran a hand through his brown hair.

"Gear Second." Luffy stated as his skin started to emit steam while turning red.

Roland braced himself as Luffy sprung forward with his fists at his side.

"Gumo Gumo no Jet Gatling Gun!" Luffy shouted as he started to rapidly punch at where Roland was standing.

Roland gritted his teeth as Luffy's fists hit him over and over again until he was sent flying backwards into a few trees.

Luffy straightened up from his assault as his skin started to cool down slowly.

"Had enough? Now tell me!" Luffy shouted to where Roland had landed.

"Hmph, yeah right." Roland said as he walked out of the rubble of trees while patting dust off of him.

Blood was rolling out of the corner of his mouth along with his right arm.

"I'm far from finished." Roland stated as he placed a hand on his face so his left eye was still staring at Luffy.

Luffy braced himself for whatever came next, but what did come next caused him to freeze up inside with shock.

Flames started to lick at the ground around Roland while he just grinned.

Roland removed his hand from his face while a small fire burned on his palms.

Two spiked chakrams appeared from the flames as Luffy stared with his mouth agape slightly.

"Zodic."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-starts playing dramatic music- Yeah... Review please...  
**


	7. Zodic Remix: God of Mind

**Chapter 7- Zodic Remix: God of Mind  
Author Note: Okay, now enjoy. Oh, and review.**

* * *

Luffy watched in shock as the flames started to rise higher into the air. "The Revealing One."

The flames started to flow together while Luffy tried his best to remember what Roland had for a Zodic. "Kokoro Kami (Mind God)."

* * *

"Roland seems to have found the rubber man. Lucky…"

"Now, now. No need for anger." The large room with the throne against the wall glowed with the flames from the lamps as twelve people stood around, sat down, or were hovering above the floor.

Gin sighed from where he was sitting on the throne while Rune was leaning against the wall behind him.

"Calm down." He said and everyone went silent.

"Now for peace of mind, Rune. See if anyone is missing." Gin said and Rune groaned quietly as she looked at the people.

"Fine, I will. Ugh, where's Grandes?" Rune asked and a hand was raised over by the door.

Rune nodded as Grandes put his arm back down to adjust his hat over his silver hair. "Ian?"

"Over… here…" Ian said from where he was down doing his work outs.

The half mask gleamed on his face as he looked over at Rune. "Whatever, exercise-obsessed. Lock?"

"Hey-hey!" Lock's voice said from over by Grandes while she had a half eaten apple in her hand.

"Zephyr?" Rune called out and he grunted nearby with his two katanas leaning against the wall he was sitting against.

"Okay, I'm here. So is Nii-san… Graph?" Rune called out and the large man grinned with a booming laugh.

"I'll take that as 'here'. Suni?" Rune said and someone in the back nodded as he stood near Graph.

"Okay, I know Marisa is here…" Rune muttered as the little girl was hanging around Lock.

"Anyone see-"

"Here." Takai said as he appeared behind Rune and received a punch in the face.

"Don't sneak up on me!" Rune snapped while Takai ignored her.

"Anyway… Roland is out… same with Ryath… I guess that's everyone…"

"Wh't 'bout me!? I 'm here!" The most annoying voice in the world shouted near the door to the library.

Rune groaned as she glanced over at Vain Marlin. "Fine, everyone is here but those two." She stated before leaning against the wall again.

"Good. Zephyr, Lock, Grandes, Marisa, Ian, Graph, Suni, Takai, and Rune."

"Wh't 'bout me!?"

"… And Vain. Let's have fun before Sengoku-pon comes back." Gin stated while in the doorway to the outside, Ryath grinned as he was holding something in front of him.

"Brought a present for them." Ryath stated as his steel claw let go and Usopp fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Luffy jumped out of the way as a large fist made of stone crashed into where he had been standing.

"Kokoro Kami: Mizu Yure! Roland called out and Luffy gritted his teeth as a blast of water nearly hit him in the head.

_'That's not that fire thing! What's going on!?' _Luffy thought as he dug his foot into the ground and swiftly kicked at Roland.

"Gumo Gumo no Whip!"

"Kokoro Kami: Tsuchi Kabe!" Roland said and the earth suddenly shot up and deflected Luffy's foot.

"What's wrong, Luffy? Can't fight back!?" Roland asked as he watched Luffy jump around while trying to stay away from his hat so it wouldn't get hit.

"Why can't you fight me in a fair fight!?" Luffy snapped back as he shot his fist at Roland but missed as Roland swerved away from it.

"I am though. I'm just using my skills to perfection." Roland stated with a smile as another rock fist emerged from the ground and flew at Luffy.

The fist collided head on with Luffy, but Luffy managed to grab two of the three and he grinned as he stretched backwards.

"Gumo Gumo no Slingshot!" Luffy said as he sprung forward and the fist flew back at Roland.

Roland quickly jumped away from the fist, but flinched as Luffy's foot hit him in the head.

Roland crashed into a tree behind him while Luffy grinned his trademark grin.

"I don't know how you do that weird stuff, Rolex… But I'm not losing today!" Luffy said as the fist crumbled back to the earth and the dust started to settle.

"Fine then." Roland's voice said from below Luffy.

Luffy quickly looked down just in time to see Roland jumped out of the ground towards Luffy.

"Kokoro Kami: Tsuchi Yari." Roland said as his arm was surrounded by earth as he thrusted the earth spear at Luffy.

Roland pushed Luffy well into the air while the earth drove deeper into Luffy… or so Roland thought.

Luffy lifted his head to show his grin as both his hands were in front of him.

"Gumo Gumo no Shield." Luffy stated as he suddenly sprung backwards while Roland was slammed into the ground.

Luffy continued to grin as he shot his leg up into the air while he started to slowly fall back to the ground.

"Gumo Gumo no Mid-air Axe!" Luffy shouted as his leg smashed into Roland and the surrounding earth was torn apart by the impact.

Nothing moved for a moment until Luffy slowly got to his feet with his grin still on his face.

He wiped some dirt off his chin while he looked over at Roland's body.

Roland had blood flowing from his mouth while his coat was all torn up.

Luffy checked Roland's pulse clumsily and then grinned when he found the faint beat.

"Sorry, Roland. But today wasn't your day." Luffy stated before walking over to his hat. He put the hat on his head and quickly checked to make sure the bracelet was fine.

When it was, he placed it back under his hat and walked off to find his crew while he left Roland's body there in the clearing.

* * *

**XD There. Review!**


	8. Hell

**Chapter 8- Hell  
Author Note: Okay, this chapter is up and the next one is waiting for this one to get reviews. Wanna see the next one? Then review please. In fact... I`ll make this a mission. "Review this chapter. You have 40320 minutes. Fail and face deletion." Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Sanji was walking through the town as he looked around for a girl to hit on.

He saw a few, but gave up when they were met by other men.

"Why does every beautiful girl I see have to have a boyfriend…?" Sanji asked quietly as he bitterly bit down on his unlit cigarette.

A few minutes later, Sanji stepped into a butcher shop to grab some meat for the crew.

The moment he walked into the store, his eyes suddenly widened as in front of him, holding a large amount of meat on his shoulder, was Blackbeard.

* * *

Usopp moaned in his sleep as he calmly turned from side to side.

"Yes… Captain Usopp is my name… Go my thousand pirate crew! Lay waste to them…" He muttered in his sleep until an angry foot slammed into his head.

"Would… you wake up!?" A voice snapped and Usopp's eyes opened quickly to stare up at the ceiling of what seemed to be a cell.

"W-Where am I!?" He shouted and he heard a small sigh before nearby.

"About time." The voice muttered angrily as Usopp slowly turned his head to see who it was.

The first thing he noticed was that the person was being chained down by Sea Stone.

He stared at the bluish chains until the people snapped at him again. "Hey! Listen to me, you long nosed freak! Who are you?" The person asked as their head was hidden in the shadows of the cell.

Usopp quickly regained his calm and he did a make shift pose from where he was chained down.

"I am Captain Usopp! I command over a thousand men! I am feared throughout the seas!" He said triumphantly until he was shot down quickly.

"Yeah right. You're Sogeking from Straw Hat's crew." They said and Usopp nervously grinned as he stared at the person.

"H-How did you know? A-Are y-y-you a bounty hunter?" He asked and the person let out a small chuckle.

"You could say that," The person paused when they saw Usopp's frightened face. "but you're too small fry for me." They added and Usopp sighed in relief until he relieved what the person had said.

"Oh yeah!? Then who are you!?" He shot back trying his best to be brave.

The person just went silent and a few moments past before Usopp got an answer. "Keyana. Keyana Manson."

* * *

Sanji and Blackbeard stared at one another until Sanji moved out of the way.

"Sorry for blocking the door, sir." He said politely and Blackbeard just grinned before walking out of the store.

_'That was the guy who we saw before going to Sky Island, right? What could he be doing here?' _Sanji thought as he walked up to the butcher and ordered the meat he had come for.

Sanji quickly left the store after getting the meat and he decided to cut through an empty section of the town to get to the hotel faster.

Too bad he wouldn't get there for a while.

A hand suddenly shot out of nowhere and Sanji had to quickly drop the meat to flip backwards.

He dodged the hand barely but still felt the pressure from it as Blackbeard grinned at him.

"I thought you looked familiar…" Blackbeard as he pulled out Sanji's disgrace of a wanted poster.

"Just couldn't tell it was you!" Blackbeard said with a booming laugh while Sanji lit his cigarette.

"Yeah, and you're that guy we saw before Sky Island. What do you want?" Sanji asked as he let some smoke leave his mouth while Blackbeard grinned at him.

"What do I want? Heh, I'm a Shichibukai, boy. What do you think I want?" Blackbeard as he held his hands up in front of him while Sanji grinned.

"A good kicking."

* * *

Elsewhere on Call's Cell, the other men with Blackbeard were just hanging around while the wrestler was too busy challenging people to fights.

The Doc was slumped on his horse while trying to give people apples and the one with a deadly-looking gun was ignoring them all while shooting birds out of the sky miles away.

Brooke calmly walked by them while they ignored him and he allowed himself a glance at them. "What strange people, Yohohoho!"

* * *

Blackbeard hit the ground as Sanji's foot was raised where Blackbeard's face had been.

"What did you call yourself? A Shichibukai? Well, if you are, then I'm the Head Admiral." Sanji said with a grin as Blackbeard cursed loudly while clutching his face.

"You won't be so lucky now, boy!" He shouted as he sent a booming laugh echoing around him.

Sanji stared at him for a moment until he saw the ground around Blackbeard start turning as black of night.

"What the…!?" Sanji muttered but before he could move, Blackbeard slammed his fist into Sanji's stomach.

"You really should have just given up!" Blackbeard shouted while he stared down at Sanji.

The next moment, Blackbeard's and Sanji's eyes widened as what Blackbeard hit wasn't Sanji's stomach, but a blob of black material.

"What's this!?" Blackbeard shouted as he pulled his arm back but the black material latched onto his hand and wouldn't let go.

"What's wrong? 'Fraid of the dark?" An icy voice asked that sent shivers down Sanji's spine.

Blackbeard clutched at the hand with the black material on it until the stuff suddenly imploded on itself, slicing into Blackbeard's arm.

Blackbeard gritted his teeth as blood dripped off his arm while the black material disappeared.

"Who… did that!?" Blackbeard shouted as he looked around. Sanji glanced around too to see who it was.

They didn't look long until someone suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of Blackbeard.

Blackbeard wasn't even given the chance to react as the person's foot slammed into his head, causing the large man to fall back a few feet away.

"You idiots need to learn that we get to go first. You guys only get the leftovers." The person stated as he held a hand up to Blackbeard and more black material came out of Blackbeard's shadow.

It wrapped around his arms and legs, pinning the new Shichibukai down to the ground.

Sanji braced himself as the person turned to grin at Sanji. "Yo, Sanji. Heh…" He said while Sanji stared at the raven haired boy.

"Who are you?" Sanji asked as he gritted his cigarette between his teeth tightly.

"You mean you don't recognize me? Oh, that's too bad. If you did, you might actually stand a chance." The boy stated with a smirk while Sanji flung his leg towards his head.

"Patience, patience!" The boy said mischievously as he disappeared from sight.

Sanji put his leg back on the ground while he looked around.

His entire body suddenly froze as a large shadow loomed over him.

"Zodic."

Sanji slowly glanced upward to see Takai in mid-air with a large black flame giant above him.

"The Unforgivable One."

Sanji's eye widened as the large giant (without legs) raised a large fist into the air.

"Makai." Takai stated before the giant pounded the ground, sending black flames spiraling every which way while Sanji hit a building from the fist's impact.

Sanji looked up to see the giant continue to loom over him while Takai grinned evilly down at him.

His ten sickles gleamed out of his cloak's sleeves like claws that glinted in the sunlight.

Over where he was, Blackbeard was silent in shock as he could only stare up at the massive Zodic.

"What is that!?" He muttered frightfully while Sanji had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. _'Why does that look familiar?'_

_

* * *

_

**XD Review! Time is running out!**

**40320 minutes = 4 weeks! So zetta easy!**


	9. Zodic Remix: Demon of Black Flames

**Chapter 9- Zodic Remix- Demon of Black Flames  
Author Note: 2 Players survived Day 1. Sad... "Enjoy! You have 4800 minutes! Fail and be ACed!"**

**

* * *

**

Sanji gulped nervously as Makai raised its fist again. Suddenly, the entire right side of Makai was blown away by something.

Takai's eyes widened as Blackbeard had somehow gotten free from the shadows that held him down.

"Tch, annoying insect!" Takai snapped coldly as Makai reformed itself with ease.

Sanji took that moment to jump up to where Takai was standing. Takai flinched as Sanji's leg slammed straight into the shadow boy's head with a thud.

But that thud wasn't from Takai.

Sanji stared in shock as his leg had hit a small log that appeared out of nowhere.

"Tough luck." Takai's voice said as his sickles cleaved into Sanji's shoulders.

Sanji quickly jumped away as his blood dripped off of Takai's sickles.

"Feh, this isn't even a good workout." Takai muttered as Blackbeard's fist flew down at his head from behind.

"Makai." Takai said and Makai effortlessly smacked Blackbeard back down to the ground, and also creating a small crater where he had landed.

Takai calmly watched as Sanji turned to face him and he felt a grin spread across his face.

"Sanji, Sanji, Sanji. When are you going to stay down, you mutt." Takai muttered icily while Sanji started to spin around like a top.

"Diablo Jamble." He muttered when he stopped spinning and his leg was glowing with heat.

Takai grinned as Sanji thrusted his foot at Takai and it hit him soundly in the chest… or so he thought.

Takai's body suddenly changed to shadows and disappeared while Sanji flinched in surprise.

"Makai." Takai's voice said again and Sanji barely had time to look up before the giant slammed his fist into Sanji's body.

"Hehehehe! This isn't even fun." Takai said from where he was standing on top of Makai.

He watched Sanji's leg cool down as the cook slowly stood back up.

"What… are you?" Sanji asked as over by his crater, Blackbeard slowly crawled to his feet looking very much enraged.

Takai just smirked as he glanced from Sanji to Blackbeard and then closed his eyes.

"Rakka." He said and in an instant, Sanji felt his entire body suddenly sink to the ground as he was pushed down by some unseen force.

The same was happening to Blackbeard, but he weighed more so Sanji could literally hear the Shichibukai's legs begin to break.

Takai chuckled again with his arms loosely at his sides. The sickles suddenly fell to the ground, but right before hitting, they stopped in mid-air.

"Jūryoku." Takai muttered as the sickles slowly started to circle around Blackbeard and Sanji.

Takai smirked as he watched the two try and follow where the sickles were moving around.

Sanji gritted his cigarette tightly in his teeth as he tried to move his legs, but failed as the pressure on them was still there.

Makai silently floated above Takai as it stared down with its glowing red eyes.

"Heh, well this certainly was time-wasting. But he did say to have fun… which I'm not." Takai muttered to himself, ignoring Sanji and Blackbeard for moment as he thought out loud to himself.

"I could just make them sink further into the ground. Or make them float higher and higher till they can't breath. Decisions, decisions…" Takai grimaced as he thought about which way to kill the two while Sanji continued to try and free himself from whatever pressure was on him.

Blackbeard's face was contorted in concentration as he tried to make the darkness around him move forward, but it just stayed there, pressed down by the force against him.

Sanji looked up to Takai and the nagging feeling came back.

His mind felt like it was going to split as he tried to think about the nagging feeling inside him.

_'Urgh… I think… it had to do with shadows… but… Grah, I don't know what it is!' _Sanji shouted in his head while Takai continued to think up ways of killing them.

Sanji closed his eyes for a moment, letting the pressure push him down to the ground as he concentrated.

* * *

A line.

Something he was told.

Something nagging at him.

A vision of an island cloaked in shadows.

A mirror that held darkness suspended above the ground.

An icy wonderland.

A mountain, a large animal.

A castle, a night.

Sparkling lights of a festival.

The fear of being without. The knowing of being with.

An undead, a wall.

Blood as red, laughter as chilling.

Tentacles, the beast.

A thick fog, a strange talk.

Large food, blazing fire.

Silver hair, a wolf.

A being as cold as ice, a demon as raging as flames.

A dragon, a bird.

A three headed creature of the deep, a plan gone horribly wrong.

A large whale, a swallowing man.

A steel arm, a talking spear.

A chain of islands.

The sun and moon.

The end. The beginning.

Sanji opened his eyes and stared into reality.

* * *

Sanji's foot collided with Takai's head and the boy was sent flying back along while Makai just floated there waiting for an order.

"Damn it! Makai!" Came the order and the giant lifted its fist only to miss Sanji completely as he was running straight at Takai.

Takai's eyes widened as Sanji pulled his leg back and sent it flying straight into his head.

Takai hit the ground with a sickening crack as his neck had snapped.

Sanji panted heavily as he stared at Takai while holding a hand to his head to calm his massive headache.

"What was all that? It felt… like a dream…" Sanji muttered as below him, Blackbeard was out cold with two broken legs.

He silently thought for a moment while going through his throbbing headache.

Sanji was too busy dealing with his headache to notice Takai grin before sinking into the roof and away from the area.

Makai silently dissolved too without Sanji noticing.

Sanji's legs felt like falling in on him from the pressure from earlier, and the only thing keeping him standing was one thought that went through his mind each time he went through his headache.

"I am so going to kill Luffy…"

* * *

**Sanji is the first to learn about the illusion! XD**


	10. The Joke Is On You

**Chapter 10- The Joke Is On You  
Author Note: Enjoy! There will be no more updates till the new year unfortunately as the library is closed till then.**

**

* * *

**

Zoro groaned as stared out at the open ocean as he was lost… again.

"I was sure that if I turned left at the plain white building, I would find the hotel…" Zoro muttered to himself as behind him, several hundred white buildings gleamed in the sunlight.

"Oh well, back to walking." He muttered before heading down to the beach and out of sight.

* * *

"Are you sure it was a good idea to split up, Robin-san?" Damon asked as he had his arms behind his head while Robin and Nami walked ahead of him.

Robin smiled back at him calmly while Nami was in a bitter mood due to still being a kid.

"No idea, Bandana-san." She stated and Damon sighed in disappointment as Marcus sighed as well from where he walked next to Damon quietly.

"Ahh… Maybe we should go look for Sis or Zoro…" Damon muttered as he closed his eyes while still walking.

Marcus remained silent even after Robin and Nami had turned down a different street while Damon continued to walk straight.

About ten minutes later, Damon was still talking to thin air until Marcus finally cut in.

"Damon."

"What?"

"They turned down a street about ten minutes ago." Marcus stated with a sigh and Damon snapped his eyes open.

"AH! Why didn't you tell me ten minutes ago?!"

"You were too busy talking." Marcus stated calmly while Damon sighed sadly.

"Okay then… Now what do we do?" Marcus asked and Damon started to think about it until he started walking forward again.

"Let's just keep walking. We should find someone eventually."

* * *

"Robin, shouldn't we have told Damon we turned?" Nami asked and Robin smiled with a slight shake of her head.

"No, we should just let him be." Robin stated and Nami giggled with a nod.

"Besides, his sense of direction should be better than Zoro's." Nami stated before she and Robin went back to looking around at the stores around them.

* * *

"… We're lost." Damon muttered as he stared forward at a tree as they were deep in the forest.

"How'd we get to the forest if we were on the other side of the island?" Marcus wondered out loud and Damon sighed sadly.

"Hey, who knows. We might run into Zoro." Damon stated with a grin as Marcus sighed silently at him.

_'I doubt it…' _He thought while looking around the quiet forest. The too quiet forest.

Marcus looked around on guard as he glanced around while Damon continued to talk. "Damon." Marcus said and Damon perked up as he noticed a thick fog start following around their feet.

"Okay… now what?" Damon muttered as he slowly placed his hand on the hilt of the katana on his belt.

Marcus raised his hand to the handle of his large axe while the fog swirled more around them.

"H'h'h'h'h'h'h'h'h'h'!" Something said like it was hyperventilating, and Damon and Marcus looked over to see someone step out of the fog.

"I w's told to get rid of the t'g-'-longs!" The person said and the two cringed at his voice.

"Sheesh, he's a nut job." Damon muttered under his breath as the two stared at Vain Marlin, who looked quite pleased with his job.

"Now, I will kill you. Nice 'nd slowly." Vain Marlin said trying to sound evil, but was cut off as Marcus slashed through him with his axe.

"Oh stop talking already!" He snapped bitterly as he straightened up while he and Damon stared at Vain Marlin's two halves.

"Hey! Th't w's che'p!" Vain Marlin shouted as he put his hands on either side of his head and pushed his body together again.

"What the hell!?" Damon said while Vain Marlin grinned happily.

"I'm ' P'r'meci' user! I comm'nd the Kiri Kiri No Mi Fruit!" Vain Marlin stated happily and Marcus stared at him for a moment before placing his axe back onto his back.

"Wh't? You give up?" Vain Marlin asked happily until Marcus grinned widely.

"I am."

"I don't need to." Damon suddenly stated as blood suddenly rolled down Vain Marlin's cheek.

"Wh't the!?" Vain Marlin shouted as he placed his hand over the cut. "How did you do th't!? You shouldn't be 'ble to hurt me!" Vain Marlin shouted in disbelief until he saw Damon's unsheathed katana.

"Oh? Sorry, but Fruit users are my specialty." Damon stated as he held his katana a little bit higher.

Vain Marlin started at the katana in shock as his blood dripped off the tip of it.

"This blade is made from the Mukō Mukō Fruit. I call it the Nullify Blade for short. Doesn't matter what ability you have, I'll slice through it." Damon stated as his katana's blade suddenly started to warp itself.

"Oh, and one more thing." Damon started to say while Marcus backed up.

Vain Marlin trembled slightly as the katana's blade changed shaped to a large wavy kind of blade that had a line a few centimeters away from one side of the double edged blade that ran from the hilt to the tip.

"It can change shape to best combat against the enemy's ability. Since you said your ability was fog, I get this shape. Unique only to your ability. Feel special." Damon stated as he gingerly used one hand to removed his bandana from around his neck.

"Why should I feel speci'l?" Vain Marlin asked slowly until Damon grinned happily.

"Cause I won't be able to get this shape ever again after you die." Damon said as he tied his bandana around his hand that was holding the katana so the katana couldn't be knocked out of it.

"Hey, Marcus. Make sure to keep count." Damon said back to Marcus who nodded calmly.

Vain Marlin looked from Damon to Marcus and then back.

"Oh… I need help…" Vain Marlin muttered until he noticed something on Damon's neck that had been covered up by the bandana he never removed from around his neck.

"Y-You're a…!"

* * *

**And that, ladies and gentlemen, is yet another of my cliffhanger. XD**


	11. Black Star of The World Government

**Chapter 11- Black Star of The World Government  
Author Note: WHEEEEE! The library is open! For now... Enjoy! XD**

**

* * *

**

Damon and Marcus looked at Vain Marlin in confusion as he pointed a finger towards Damon.

"Y-You're…!"

"Hey! Did he say 'a'?!" Damon asked in surprise and Marcus nodded while Vain Marlin didn't seem to care.

"W-W-What is one of you doing here!?" Vain Marlin asked and Damon looked at him questioningly for a second before sighing sadly.

"One of you"? That's harsh…" Damon muttered under his breath before looking at Vain Marlin calmly.

"Y-You must be ' Freewind…" Vain Marlin stated while at the same time unknowingly slipping back to his usual self.

Damon groaned as he put a hand over his face. "Great, there goes my incognito act…" He said disappointedly while Marcus remained silent.

"Uhh… What are you hiding, Damon?" Marcus asked in confusion while staring at Damon coolly.

Vain Marlin looked over at Marcus in shock before pointing at Damon. "You me'n you don't even know who you 're tr'veling with? Now th't is s'd." He said with a shocked look as Damon grimaced.

On Damon's neck, the tattoo of a sun with a star in the center of it seemed to smile up at him when Marcus noticed it.

"Th't's the m'rk of the World Government's 'ristocr'ts!" Vain Marlin stated with a point to the tattoo on Damon's neck.

* * *

Usopp fell back onto the cell's floor while Keyana watched calmly.

"Almost did it that time." She said unsmilingly as Usopp rubbed his shoulder with some difficult.

"Kuso… One more time!" Usopp said as he stood up and slammed into the cell door again.

"Ite…" He muttered when he was back on the floor in pain. Keyana sighed as she tucked some brown hair behind her ear.

"You could always just try to get my hands and feet out of these at least." She offered as she held her arms up so Usopp could see the Sea Stone cuffs on them and her ankles.

Usopp looked at them for a moment before nodding. "I guess I could try…"

* * *

Damon was silent as Vain Marlin pointed at the tattoo on his neck.

"The Freewind 'ristocr'ts had two children. One boy 'nd one girl. Both dis'ppe'red suddenly 'round fifteen ye'rs 'go. The Freewinds, inste'd of looking for them, fr'med 'n innocent person of kidn'pping them 'nd killing them. The c'se w's forgotten 'nd nobody s'w the children 'g'in." Vain Marlin stated before taking some deep breathes.

Marcus looked at Damon and then back at Vain Marlin while trying to figure it all out.

"Fifteen years ago was when I first met you two. So that's where you came from, huh?" Marcus asked and Damon was silent for a few moments before nodding.

"Heh, some people called me the "Black Star" of the Government cause they all thought I'd be a terrible aristocrat when I grew up. Go figure, they were right." Damon stated with a small grin as the hand holding his katana tightened its grip.

"I hated it really. All I was told was that people who weren't one of us were useless and expendable. I always did hate thinking that was true." Damon stated while Vain Marlin grinned at being right about Damon.

Marcus nodded while Damon continued to grin oddly. "Anyway! I don't see how any of my past has to do with now, so how about we get back to slicing you up?" Damon asked as he pointed his katana at Vain Marlin.

Vain Marlin froze up as he had been trying to make Damon lower his guard, but his mind game had backfired.

"Ohhh… This is going to hurt…" Vain Marlin muttered under his breath while Damon's grin widened. And yes, it hurt. A lot.

* * *

A little while later, Damon tied his bandana back around his neck as his katana was safely back in its sheath.

Marcus was over by Vain Marlin's unconscious body as he poked it with a stick.

"You sure didn't leave any room for mercy, huh?" Marcus asked and Damon scoffed bitterly.

"Why shouldn't I? If I had killed him he would have been better off. Now he can continuing living with that terrible speak problem of his." Damon stated with a grin while a sparkle hovered around his head in happiness at his good-hearted, if you could call it that, mercy.

Marcus sweat dropped at Damon's grin and then sighed as he tossed the stick away.

"Well, we might as well go back and find the others." He stated before he and Damon went back to walking through the forest to who-knows-where.

* * *

"Almost…" Usopp muttered as he tightened his jaw a little while fiddling with the cuff around Keyana's right wrist.

Keyana waited patiently as Usopp poked the toothpick he had pulled out of his belt's secret pocket around the cuff's keyhole.

A sudden click caused the two to lighten up as the cuff around Keyana's wrist fell off to dangle below the one on her left wrist.

"Those cuffs are out of date really, so it should be no problem getting them all off." Usopp stated as he threw the, now ruined, toothpick behind him before reaching for another.

"I can handle it from him." Keyana stated as Usopp had just pulled the next toothpick out.

"Really?" He asked and Keyana smiled before nodding. "Really." She stated as she held her right arm up and it suddenly started to change.

Usopp jumped back as Keyana's arm became more animal-like and she giggled while flexing her right arm's claw.

"This won't take long." She said before moving her claw towards the other cuff.

* * *

"Rawr!"

Out in the hallway next to the cell, Usopp's cell's door suddenly shattered as a large tiger burst out of it with fangs bared and claws marking the wall across from it.

The tiger looked back at the frightened Usopp, and it tilted its head before suddenly changing back into Keyana.

"What's wrong?" She asked innocently and Usopp couldn't answer as he was too afraid to move.

"Y-Y-You're a Zoan user?!" Usopp asked shakingly and Keyana nodded happily.

After Usopp got over his fear (which the claw marks on the walls and door remains didn't really help much), the two raced out into the main room of the building in the forest.

"Where are we?" Usopp asked and Keyana shrugged as she looked around.

"Oh dear, bad kitty." A voice suddenly said from above and Keyana suddenly bared her teeth while glaring upward.

"That voice…" She muttered while Usopp looked up quickly to see someone standing on a beam connecting one wall to another.

"Ian!" Keyana shouted up at him and Ian smirked calmly down at the two.

"Hello again, Keyana. This will be what? The second time I've caught you?" He asked before jumping down to the floor facing the two calmly.

Usopp backed up slowly while Keyana rolled her hands into fists. "There will be no second time, you lying jerk! You told me you knew where my brother was!" She snapped at Ian and he just chuckled back.

"I do. If you stayed in your cell like a good kitty you would be able to see your brother soon, but now that you broke out…" He trailed off as his metal half mask gleamed eerily in the sunlight seeping out of the entrance.

"You need a good time out." He stated with a smile as Keyana glared at him angrily.

Usopp stared at Ian in fright but he got a nagging feeling in the back of his freaked out mind.

_'He looks familiar…' _Usopp thought, but his thoughts were interrupted as Keyana suddenly lunged at Ian.

Ian's smile turned into a grin as he raised a cloaked arm. "What a naughty kitty!" He said with a chuckle as five tentacles shot out of his sleeve.

* * *

**XD That is all for now! Review please!**


	12. To Kill A Mocking Bird

**Chapter 12- To Kill A Mocking Bird  
Author Note: Thanks to Kari-chan for letting me use her awesome OC! Hope you enjoy her OC and this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"**Without the presence of the dark, the light would increase and drown all in its blinding grace. Without the existence of light, the dark would become eternity in itself. One can not exist without the other; much like oxygen to the flame."**

**- Grim R. Levy **

**from **_**Edge of The End Chronicles**_

_**

* * *

**_

Off on the calmer waters of the Grand Line, a ship sailed forward.

Its sails billowing in the wind while its flag breathes terror.

"We're almost ta Call's I'land, Cap'n!" One nasally voice shouted from the crow's nest down to the deck below.

The wind blew into the ship's sail, sending the pitch black flag flowing the other way.

"There be treasure in 'r eyes, boys! Sail! Sail, you scurvy boys!" The Captain shouted from where they stood at the helm shouting to the men in front of them. "Aye!"

* * *

Keyana's claw collided with a metallic clang against Ian's steel tentacles as he chuckled to himself.

Keyana gritted her teeth as she jumped back to the wall. She placed her feet on the wall, bent, and sprang back towards Ian while Usopp scurried for cover.

"S-Save me, someone…!" He wailed quietly as Keyana was slammed into a pillar near him.

"Why the hell are you hiding, baka!?" She snapped down at Usopp who jolted as she glared at him with two cat-like eyes.

"G-Gomen!" He shouted before Ian impaled the pillar with the five tentacles.

Keyana had evaded the tentacles and was grinning as she was crouching on one of them.

She sprang towards Ian and sunk her claw into his head angrily.

Usopp turned a pale shade of green as Keyana skidded on the ground while Ian lay on the ground.

"That's for capturing me." She spat until Ian's body suddenly shot up into the air.

Keyana and Usopp watched in shock as Ian's body landed back on the ground feet first.

Ian's body twitched greatly a few times before he raised one hand to his neck.

"Oh, that felt good…" He muttered while licking at the blood that rolled down from where Keyana's claws had impaled his forehead.

Usopp turned greener as Ian cracked his neck loudly while Keyana stared at him wide eyed.

"W-What are you!?" She asked before Ian's foot found her face and she collided into the wall.

"Naughty kitty. You killed me." Ian said before licking more blood from around his mouth.

Usopp slowly and shakingly looked around to find where they had put Kabuto, but he couldn't find it when a terrible thought rushed through his head.

_'What if it is still at the park!?' _He thought before Ian chuckled again, and Usopp looked over to see Keyana slowly getting back up.

"You…!" She muttered before sending her claws into his chest over where he heart was and then punching him in the face again.

Ian's body hit the ground, but didn't stay down for long as it repeated what it did before.

Ian slowly turned his head to chuckle at Keyana again. "How many times are you going to kill me before you get it?" He asked as Keyana had lunged at him with her claws out to slice him apart.

Which she did.

Keyana looked back at Ian's slashed up body as blood covered the floor around him.

She glanced over at Usopp for one second when she felt something sharp pierce her back.

She slowly turned her head to see Ian grinning at her through the blood on his face.

"That's three times I've died in five minutes." He stated while making the tentacle that had impaled Keyana drive deeper into her body right below one of her lungs.

Keyana gritted her teeth so hard from trying not to scream in pain as another tentacle pierced below her other lung as if taunting her to move and make it worse.

Ian chuckled again before glancing towards Usopp and licking some blood from lip.

"Too bad you ain't got that slingshot, boy. You might have been able to kill me for the fourth time. Too bad, too bad." He stated with an eerie laugh as the two tentacles he had impaled in Keyana slowly and torturously dig further below her lungs.

"What a hero you are, boy. The damsel in distress is near death and you're powerless. How does it feel? Being so helpless?" He asked with a large grin from his seen face.

His free hand disappeared into his cloak and he pulled out a common flintlock.

He tossed the gun to Usopp and chuckled. "Come on, boy. Man up. Shoot right here." Ian said with a poke to his already bloody and wounded forehead.

"I'm sure you could do it. Come on. You're a pirate ain't you? Shooting that thing should be old to you." Ian stated as Usopp slowly reached out for the gun.

He quickly took the gun and pointed it at Ian. Ian grinned again as he stared at the end of the barrel as Usopp looked at Keyana and then Ian.

"Man up, boy. Prove you got what it takes to take a life." Ian said as Usopp slowing put his finger on the trigger.

Keyana cracked an eye open slightly through the pain but quickly closed it again as she gritted her teeth harder till the deafening sound.

Usopp has pulled the trigger.

* * *

The townspeople were silent as they stared at the port where the ship was tied down by two large men that towered over some of the buildings in the area.

A plank was placed down and the sound of footsteps was heard as someone slowly made their way down the wood.

Some of the townspeople backed away quickly when they noticed the ship's flag, while others backed away after seeing the ship's captain approach.

"So this is Call's Island, eh?" The captain asked gruffly with a large piece of meat in their hand that was the same size as the two large men's arms.

The townspeople frightfully backed away some more while others whispered. "It's her…"

The captain looked around from under their large pirate hat before taking a large bite out of the meat.

The captain took a step forward, making her large, short body look awkward for a moment.

"Why are they a looking at me like that!?" She snapped to the large men and they froze up in fear.

"I have no idea, Mama!" They said as they stood rigid at the captain's sides.

"I see…" She said with a look around at the townspeople.

"What is she doing here…?" One of the townspeople muttered a little too loudly.

The big boned captain quickly turned her head to look at the man who asked that.

"What did you say!?" She asked as she jabbed a plumb finger at the man.

The two large men rushed over and held the man down on the ground while the captain walked over to him.

"Why shouldn't I be here, dog? It's a free ocean sometimes." She stated with another large bite of the meat in her other hand.

The man looked absolutely terrified as he shook his head slowly.

The captain frowned before looking around at the others. "Anyone else think I shouldn't be here!?" She shouted and they all, instead of answering, ran for their lives.

"Mama. You scared them off." One of the large men said and she huffed before another bite of meat.

"Big cowards." She said before looking down at the man they still had on the ground. "Now tell me where I can find this treasure."

* * *

On the other side of the island, Sengoku was sitting down in his chair while a Marine nearby was on the Den-Den Mushi.

The Marine nodded and then put it down before standing up and facing Sengoku with a salute.

"Sir!"

"Yes?" Sengoku asked calmly and the Marine grimaced in slight fear before answering.

"We have sighted another pirate ship reach the island!" He stated and Sengoku raised an eyebrow.

"Well? Is it one of importance?" He asked and the Marine nodded quickly.

"It's the Mama Boy's Pirates!" He said and Sengoku looked at the Marine for a moment before turning to where Kizaru and Aokiji stood.

"Who leads that one?" He asked and Kizaru answered. "Momma Day. Female Captain of the Mama Boy's Pirates, sir. Her bounty is 589 Million. Her abilities are unknown and we know frightfully little about her." Kizaru stated and Sengoku looked away grimly.

"589…? What did she do?"

"She bombed the Holy Land several times before escaping undetected. Other crimes have been the destruction of several islands in the North Blue and Grand Line, the killing of a Shichibukai before Crocodile's addition to them, and grand theft of the Navy's best ship and weapon: the experimental Pluton." He stated and Aokiji whistled quietly to himself.

"A big timer, huh?" He muttered and Sengoku sighed before standing up and putting his hands on the railing.

"Kizaru. Find and eliminate her. Now." He said and Kizaru nodded before leaving the ship with Kuma close behind him.

"We can not let other pirates come here. This island will be pirate-free in a week, Aokiji. Make sure of it." Sengoku said and didn't wait for an answer before walking to his private cabin.

Aokiji sighed as his relaxation time had been cut short. "Oh well. I've be dying to check this island out anyway."

* * *

The gun hit the floor with a clatter as Usopp stared wide eyed at where Ian still stood with two tentacles still impaled in Keyana.

Ian suddenly grinned as he tilted his head slightly. "Yep. That's four times now." He stated with a bullet hole in his head.

Usopp fell to his knees in shock as Ian licked more blood eerily from around his mouth.

"Too bad really." He said before the two tentacles pierced deeper below Keyana's lungs.

She choked out a scream of pain that sounded more like a whimper as she didn't move except for the random twitch of pain.

Her eyes were clamped shut while blood trickled down from her mouth.

Ian's grin widened some more before a new tentacle shot out from Ian's free arm, wrapped around Usopp, and flung him into the wall next to him.

"Ah, the big talking hero can't save the damsel in distress. What a sad ending this is really. So… The evil bad guy defeats the big talking hero, kills the damsel in distress, then kills the hero and all his little friends. The end. What a nice ending, yes?" Ian asked with a cold chuckle to Usopp who just stared in shock at the hole in Ian's head.

Usopp's eyes widened more as the hole that he had made with the bullet suddenly close up on its own.

"W-W-What…!?"

"Am I? Good question." Ian said as he finished Usopp's sentence for him.

The two tentacles moved more and Keyana didn't choke back her next scream of pain as the tentacles had fully impaled straight through her.

Ian twitched his hand and the tentacles shot out of Keyana's body and back into his arm.

Keyana slowly fell to the floor with two holes below her lungs while Usopp looked at her with his face turning pale as she bit her bottom lip in pain.

"I'm the one who is going to kill you, big talking hero." Ian stated as the hand that the two tentacles had entered raised towards Usopp and the new two tentacles, completely blood free, neared his body.

"And, I'm going to put some holes in you like I did the naughty kitty." Ian stated eerily until a sudden footstep behind him caused him to stop grinning.

* * *

**CLIFFY! XD Review please!**


	13. The Demon and The Dead

**Chapter 13- The Demon and The Dead  
Author Note: Here ya go! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Ian slowly looked behind him at the person who had just entered the building.

Ian's eye narrowed in suspicion as the person continued to walk towards them.

"Destroying such an old building, Ian? What did it ever do to you?" The person asked and Ian grimaced as the person stopped a few feet behind him.

"Takai… What are you doing here?" Ian asked the raven haired boy who just grinned back coldly.

"What? I can't look around?" He asked and Ian fully turned to face him.

"You were told to kill the Straw Hats. Why aren't you doing that?" He snapped and Usopp tensed up at their crew name.

Takai's grin turned into a light smirk as he shrugged calmly. "Curly Brows wasn't going easy, so I thought I'd just slip back here."

"Like the defeated dog you are." Ian snapped and Takai stared at Ian for a second before bursting out in laughter.

"Me!? A dog!? When's the last time you saw a mirror, Ian?" Takai said and Ian gritted his teeth while the tentacles that had been pointing at Usopp moved so they were towards Takai.

"Do your job, Takai." Ian said icily, but Takai didn't seem affected by the threat.

"I am doing my job." He stated and Ian was about to snap back until one of Takai's sickles sliced Ian's right arm.

Ian looked behind him to see the sickle fly around behind him, come back, slice into his left arm, and return to Takai's hand.

"Cancer said to have fun. Curly Brows wasn't much fun so I thought someone else would give me a good time." Takai stated as his sickle claws appeared out of his sleeves.

Ian glared at Takai angrily before glancing back at Usopp who froze up in fear. "Well, your childish actions will have to wait till I finish my job!" Ian stated as he wheeled around and shoot the tentacles straight at Usopp.

But they never reached him as a black blob suddenly stopped the tentacles in their tracks.

Ian's eye widened before looking behind him to see Takai grinning at him. "Nu-uh. You're not ignoring me, Ian, you duty-bound dog." Takai said as several black blobs appeared around Ian.

Usopp quickly crawled backwards to avoid one as it came closer to him and Keyana.

Usopp put his hands up to defend himself, but the blob changed directly and went onto the spot where Keyana's wounds were.

"H-Hey! Get that off her!" Usopp shouted bravely to Takai who just stared at him like he was crazy.

Usopp looked back at Keyana and paused when he saw that the wounds were no longer bleeding.

"Take her and get those wounds healed, Freak. As long as the dark matter is on it, it shouldn't be affected by outside interference." Takai stated and Usopp only understood a few words of what he said.

Those words being the words "take her" and "get".

Usopp didn't need telling twice as he carefully picked up and Keyana onto his back and rushed for entrance, knowing full well that Ian would rather die than let him escape.

Which is exactly what Ian tried.

Usopp heard the click of the tentacles as they shoot at Usopp, but were blocked once again by the blobs.

"Go!" Takai snapped and Usopp ran past Takai and straight outside.

Usopp glanced behind him to where Takai was grinning back at him.

He paused before turning around and running into the forest with no idea where anyone else was.

* * *

"Damn you, Takai!" Ian snapped as his tentacles lunged out at Takai, but missed as he jumped over them with ease.

Takai placed one foot on the wall and smirked before kicking off it with more speed than Keyana did when she had done it.

Ian's eye widened as Takai's foot slammed straight into his head and caused him to hit the floor hard.

Takai landed gracefully on the ground with his smirk still on his face as Ian got back up again.

"Very well then… I will treat you as a traitor." Ian said as he glared at Takai who shrugged calmly.

"Sure. Traitors get more fans." Takai stated with a chuckle, but Ian didn't seem to get the humor before shooting more tentacles at Takai.

"Common boys should learn their place!" Ian snapped and grinned when his tentacles impaled Takai's body with a dull thud. 

_Wait… thud?_

Ian's eye widened as his tentacles had impaled a wood log instead of Takai.

"You forget, Ian. I'm no common boy." Takai stated from somewhere in the room, and Ian looked around frantically.

"Where are you, coward!?"

"Here." Came Takai's cool voice as he appeared behind Ian with a large grin on his face.

Ian wasn't able to turn around in time before getting slashed across the chest by a familiar scythe.

Takai chuckled as he straightened up with the scythe resting on his shoulder.

Ian stumbled back some before steadying himself. "You…!" Ian muttered lividly while Takai chuckled again.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Takai asked sarcastically as Ian straightened up with the long slash mark on his chest still there.

"Fine then. I won't treat you as a traitor. You are a traitor." Ian said, but Takai just smiled.

"Better a traitor than a dog." He stated except Ian didn't respond before placing his hand on his mask.

"Very well then." He muttered and Takai raised an eyebrow as Ian closed his eye.

"Zodic." Ian said and Takai sighed for some reason.

"The Edible One." Ian said slightly louder while Takai suddenly smirked.

"Takoyaki!" Ian shouted and Takai nearly died laughing while the large Takoyaki appeared in Ian's hand.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Ian bellowed before swinging Takoyaki towards Takai, but it suddenly stopped before reaching Takai.

"Sorry, Ian. But that never gets tiring…" Takai stated as he stood back up from where he had fallen laughing.

Ian's eye widened as he saw a large hand had stopped Takoyaki and Takai chuckled coldly.

"Makai." Takai said and the black flame giant tightened its grip on Takoyaki before throwing it into the wall along with Ian.

Dust was thrown into the air as Takai waited quietly for Ian to step out of the dust, which he did moments later.

Ian had a look of pure hatred as he gritted his teeth while he glared at Takai. "You can summon your Zodic without saying anything!?" He snapped and Takai smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"What? Can't you, oh Edible One?" He asked with a chuckle and Ian quickly brought Takoyaki out and swung it past Makai and straight at Takai.

Takai just stared at the large Takoyaki before sighing sadly.

"Rankyaku."

The next second, Takoyaki was sliced in half by a shockwave that came out of Takai's leg when he swung it down at Ian.

Ian's eye was widened even more until Makai's shadow loomed over him.

"How is that possible…?" Ian asked before Makai slammed its fist down onto Ian and literally shattering the floor in the entire room.

Takai waved some dust away from his face as Makai went back to its usual place behind him.

"You dead yet?" Takai called into the dust cloud and he waited a moment before his answer came.

"Not… yet…"

"Damn…"

* * *

Usopp rushed through the forest to who-knows-where until something caused him to freeze up.

A booming laugh echoed around him as a large man walked out in front of Usopp with a large grin on his face.

"You escaped? And you're still alive? That's some luck you've got. But you look pretty beaten up there, and you still think of putting up a fight?" Graph asked as Usopp braced himself until the next second a wave of pain flooded his head and he fell to his knees, Keyana fell off his back with the dark matter still on her wounds, and Usopp grasped at his head in hurt. Several things flashed through his head.

* * *

A ship. Something he never saw. Something gone from inside him. A vision of an island covered in light. A battle that held darkness against light. A towering mountain. A king, an animal. A building, a golden pirate. Sparkling lights of a festival. An undead, a wall. Blood as red, laughter as chilling. A whale, an immortal. A thick fog, a strange talk. Mind games, betrayers. A ninja, a past. A being as cold as ice, a demon as raging as flames. A dragon made of earth, a prison. Three swords, an escape. A way out, a dead end. An undead, a cruel game. A chain of islands. The sun and moon. The end. The beginning. Usopp remembered.

* * *

Usopp's hands fell limply to his sides as Graph stared down at him in slight surprise and confusion.

"Are you okay?" He asked slowly until Usopp suddenly stood up with his head lowered.

"So many things… made no sense…" He muttered and Graph continued to look at Usopp in confusion.

"Now they do." Usopp said slightly louder before quickly going into his pocket, but before Graph could react, Usopp threw a small orb to the ground and it exploded into smoke.

Graph covered his face as the smoke covered the area. "Coward! Stop running away!" Graph shouted with his face still covered.

"I'm not running away." Usopp's voice said, and Graph froze up when he felt someone standing on his shoulder.

"I'm not running… anymore." Usopp stated as he dropped another orb towards Graph's head.

Usopp quickly bolted off Graph's shoulder and hide behind the tree he had propped Keyana against.

The orb hit Graph's head and exploded with a large crack. The smoke billowed past Usopp as he took cover after making sure Keyana wouldn't get hit by the explosion.

When he thought it was safe, Usopp poked his head out and took a moment before grinning largely.

"I did it! I won! Captain Usopp!" He shouted into the air as Graph's smoking body lay in the clearing that the explosion had made.

Usopp took a second to check to make sure Graph was out cold, which he was, and he then went back and put Keyana onto his back.

"Now I need to find Chopper…" He muttered before running back through the woods while thinking about everything that had just gone through his head.

* * *

**Usopp was next! XD**


	14. The Dream Must End

**Chapter 14- The Dream Must End  
Author Note: I need to take a breather after this one... not that I am tired, but... Anyway, if you like listening to music while reading, I suggest listening to Lullaby For You by Jyongri while reading this chapter... Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

Usopp didn't know where he was running, and really didn't care.

He sprinted through the forest and nearly hit the ground when something suddenly rushed out from his left.

"Usopp?" The person asked and Usopp opened an eye to see Luffy standing in front of him.

"Luffy!? Where have you been?" Usopp asked and forgot Keyana for a second until she nearly slipped from off his back.

"Who's she?" Luffy asked when he noticed Keyana slip slightly and Usopp quickly adjusted her before telling Luffy.

"No clue. She's a Zoan user though. She was locked up in a cell back there." Usopp stated as he pointed behind him towards the building some ways away.

Luffy stared off and then stepped past Usopp with a grin. "You go get her to safety, Usopp." Luffy stated as he stretched his legs.

Usopp just stared at Luffy in confusion until Luffy straightened up. "I'll be right back!" Luffy shouted as he bolted off before Usopp could object. Usopp sighed before turning around and heading off.

* * *

Luffy bounded past the spot where Graph was lying, but he didn't bat an eye towards the unconscious man.

He kept his eyes forward as the building slowly came into view, or what was left of it.

Luffy stopped in his tracks as only the floor was left.

The walls and ceiling were all scattered outside the flat floor in pieces.

On the floor, Ian was panting heavily as blood drenched his clothes.

Across from him, Takai was grinning until he glanced over towards Luffy.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" He snapped over at Luffy, but Ian also noticed and quickly shot a tentacle in the direction of Luffy.

Luffy quickly moved out of the way, but not fast enough as four more tentacles headed for him.

Blood hit the ground as the tentacles had impaled the body.

* * *

Back in the town, Zoro was lost again as he walked down a crowded street.

He glanced around him for a familiar face, but didn't see anyone he knew as he continued walking.

He soon came to the edge of town facing the ocean and Zoro grimaced as he scratched the top of his head.

"Now where the hell am I?" He asked out loud, and was answered when he heard a footstep behind him.

Zoro glanced behind him slowly to see someone standing in the middle of the street.

"Roronoa Zoro." The person said as their purple hair blew slightly in the breeze.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Zoro asked as he put a hand on his katana's hilt.

The person didn't answer as he also put his hand on the hilt of a katana that was attached to his side.

"You're a hard one to find, Zoro." The person said with a grin as he snapped his katana off his belt and held it with the sheath pointing behind him.

Zoro unsheathed his katana a crack as he narrowed his eyes at the person.

"How about you just tell me what you want." Zoro said and the person smirked as he turned the katana and the sheath slipped till it clattered onto the ground.

"I'm here to pay you back for beating me three times." Zephyr stated while pointing his silver katana towards Zoro.

Zoro unsheathed Wado, placed it into his mouth, and tied his bandana onto his head. He then unsheathed his other two katanas and stared ahead at Zephyr who was unsheathing his gold katana.

Zephyr and Zoro stared at each other in silence until the invisible signal came and they clashed.

* * *

Luffy's eyes widened as he stared ahead of him where Ian was standing, his visible eye also widened.

Between them, Takai stood with all four tentacles impaled into his chest.

"You…!" Ian muttered and tried to pull his tentacles back, but they wouldn't move.

Takai's mouth twitched into a grin while blood rolled out of the corner of it.

"Got you, Ian." He said coldly and Ian's widened eye widened as far as it could.

Takai spat some blood out of his mouth and then glanced to Luffy.

"Luffy… that illusion was real. Even if it never happened here, it did happen. Everything you saw, felt, and heard was real…" Takai said and Luffy stared at him in confusion.

More blood rolled down from Takai's mouth and his grin wavered slightly.

"Go… Luffy. Live through this nightmare." Takai said and it took Luffy a moment to understand what it meant.

"GO!" Takai shouted and Luffy gave one last look before running back into the forest.

Takai smiled slowly as he faced Ian again. "Even if you are just a tentacle, Ian… The tentacle is never far from the octopus." Takai stated and Ian gulped nervously as he suddenly felt something press him down. Takai grinned coldly as he stared at Ian.

"Next stop… Hell."

* * *

Luffy ran through the forest until suddenly, the ground beneath him started to shake greatly.

He stumbled slightly before regaining his balance and going back to running through the forest while the ground continued to shake.

* * *

"Earthquake!" Someone shouted in the town, and everyone outside all clung to whatever was closest.

Zoro and Zephyr both jumped back from each other and used their katanas to keep them standing. "What the hell is going on!?"

* * *

Nami clung to Robin as the hands Robin brought out held them down so they wouldn't fall over. "An earthquake? That's impossible… We're on an island in the middle of the Grand Line!" Nami stated and Robin nodded in agreement before looking towards the forest.

* * *

"Waaah!" Damon shouted as he and Marcus ran through the forest to outrun the large cracks in the earth running along behind them. "What in the world is happening?" Marcus asked as he glanced behind him and noticed a slight purple tinge over the clearing where Ian and Takai were.

* * *

Sanji kept pressed against a building wall as he tried to stay standing while people around him ran and fell everywhere. "This is like what that shadow punk did earlier…" Sanji muttered bitterly to himself.

* * *

Chopper, Brooke, and Franky were all huddled into the corner of the hotel. Chopper had bandages all over his torso while Franky and Brooke were slightly hurt from the things falling due to the shaking. "This is actually quite fun! Yohohoho!" Brooke said happily while Franky tried to see the humor in this.

* * *

Luffy sprinted through the forest while the cracks in the earth followed after him.

"Gotta keep running…!" He muttered to himself until out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the spot where he and Roland had fought.

Roland was still out cold there, and Luffy gritted his teeth before turning directions straight to Roland.

Luffy grabbed Roland and picked him under his arm while he kept running with the cracks at his heels.

Suddenly, Luffy tripped and hit the ground while also dropping Roland next to him.

Luffy clamped his eyes shut while waiting for the cracks to get him, but they never did. Luffy opened his eyes to see that the cracks had stopped a few feet away from where he was and that they started to travel to the sides as if making a large circle.

"What's going on…?" Luffy muttered to himself as he watched like everyone else as the earthquake continued.

* * *

Back in the clearing, the ground underneath Ian and Takai was sinking as cracks littered the area.

Ian was trying his best to flee, but he couldn't move, as the pressure on him was too great.

Ian was suddenly pressed onto his back and soon passed out from the extreme pressure.

Takai remained standing barely as the tentacles stayed impaled into him.

Takai panted heavily as his blood fell to the shaking ground underneath. "Bakudan Jūryoku." Takai muttered as the pressure increased more.

Takai spat out more blood while his eyes slowly started to close. "Reality is imagination made real… it exists inside all of us as it grows and enters others… Today… my reality… has… ended… Lock… Zephyr… Grandes… Marisa… Gladstone… Dylan… Roland… Good-bye… Rune… See you later…" Takai muttered as his eyes closed and he smiled once more before everything ended.

* * *

The shaking slowed to a halt and Rubio slowly got to his feet while nearby Gin was sitting with a frown on his face.

"W-What happened? What was that?" Rubio asked and Gin opened his eyes bitterly.

"The entire West side of the island has been pulled under the ocean." He stated and Rubio's eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT!? How is that possible!? Does that mean everyone who was there is dead!?" Rubio asked and Gin nodded before turning to look at where Rune was standing with her back to them as she stared out the window.

"Who was on the West side, Rune?" Gin asked and Rune paused before answering. "Ian, Graph, Vain, and Roland. Also there was Usopp, Damon, Marcus, Luffy, and that girl Keyana." Rune stated without turning around and Gin sighed in relief.

"Okay, they are easy to replace." He said with a smile to Rubio before disappearing into thin air.

Rubio looked at Rune for a second before heading out to check on the town.

Rune was silent with her eyes hidden by her hair. "The entire West side has been pulled into the ocean… no survivors… I know you did it…" She muttered to herself as a tear rolled down her face.

"This has to stop…" Rune muttered sadly before wiping her tear away and reaching into her pocket to pull out the ruby eye.

She stared at it for a moment before letting it hit the ground. "The dream must end." Rune said before placing her foot onto the jewel and it shattered underneath her foot.

She slowly started to cry again as her hands balled into fists and she whispered.

"Good-bye… Takai…"

* * *

**... Did you read while listening? You should... And to those who asked about Takai`s real ability... it is Gravity.  
**


	15. Back In Red

**Chapter 15- Back in Red  
Author Note: Let`s roll! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The entire island seemed silent as everyone on it was getting over the earthquake.

Back at the hotel, the Straw Hats, Damon, Marcus, Lexis, and Seedry all sat around waiting for Chopper and Robin who were up in the room that Usopp had put Keyana and Luffy put Roland.

"I still don't know why you saved that jerk, Luffy." Sanji said bitterly and Luffy shrugged calmly while Zoro grimaced about his fight being interrupted by the quake.

Usopp was sitting with Franky as they hoped that Sunny was unaffected by the earthquake.

Sanji sighed as he flicked his cigarette away and glanced at Usopp.

"So who is that girl, Usopp?" He asked and Usopp shrugged with a small smile.

"I don't know, but she saved my life, so I need to repay her." He stated and Sanji nodded before grinning widely.

"You keep doing that and you'll be a ladies man, Usopp."

"No way, I don't want to be like you!" Usopp said and Sanji and Usopp started to fight about being a ladies man.

"Sanji-kun! Usopp! Bend down!" Someone said and the two obliged and when they bent down, the person punched them in the head hard enough to make them hit the floor.

Nami sighed in disappointment about having to ask them to bend down in order to hit them.

"Wait till I get my hands on that freak who turned me back into a kid…!" She muttered angrily as she sat down while Sanji and Usopp rubbed their identical bumps.

* * *

"Wow! Look at that!" Lock said as she stared out at the ocean where the West side had formerly been.

She looked along the new crescent shaped shoreline, and she perked up when she noticed someone kneeling with their hands on the ground.

"Rune!?" Lock called over, and Rune didn't answer as she was suddenly sick.

Lock rushed over as Rune coughed with her hands holding her up.

Lock knelt down next to Rune and rubbed her back as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of Rune's face.

Rune breathed raggedly while Lock looked at her in concern.

Lock's eyes drifted to what was laying next to Rune and her eyes widened when she recognized Takai's cloak that was dripping wet.

"So it was he…" Lock whispered and snapped her attention back to Rune as the girl was sick again.

"What were you doing anyway?" Lock asked and Rune bit her bottom lip before glancing over at Takai's cloak.

"I… I wanted to hope that he was alive… I saw that on the surface of the ocean, and… I got it but…" Rune stated before coughing again, and she didn't continue after it stopped.

Lock looked at the cloak to see that the front of it had a reddish tint to it.

She started to rub Rune's back until Rune suddenly sat up and breathed quietly.

"He's gone, Lock…" She muttered and Lock nodded before hugging Rune who had started to cry.

"I have a favor…" Rune said and Lock looked at her and saw the tears continue. "A favor?"

"I need you to do something for me."

* * *

Some time later, Chopper exited from the room with Keyana in it as Robin still hadn't left the room with Roland in it.

The little reindeer stepped down the stairs and walked over to the rest of the group before smiling happily.

"She'll be fine. She shouldn't move for a few days though." He stated and Usopp breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness…"

"But…" Chopper started to say and everyone looked at the reindeer for him to continue.

Chopper reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket with a gold chain. "It was thanks to this that she didn't suffer permanent damage." Chopper stated as he laid the locket down and everyone stared at the smooth, slightly red now, locket that was still closed.

Before anyone could ask anything, however, the door to Roland's room opened and Robin stepped over to the railing and called down.

"Captain-san. Could you come here for a moment?" Luffy looked up and nodded before going up the stairs three at a time and into the room.

* * *

Luffy stared at the edge of the bed where Roland was sitting with his eyes staring at the floor.

Robin closed the door behind her and she leaned against the door while staring calmly at Roland.

Roland glanced over to Luffy who was grinning widely. "You're awake, Rolex!" He said and Roland grimaced but didn't say anything.

"Why'd you save me?" He asked and Luffy looked at him strangely as if he had asked a crazy question.

"Why shouldn't I have? You needed help, so I helped." Luffy stated with a chuckle and Roland stared at Luffy in disbelief before putting his head on his hand before chuckling nervously.

"Is that so? Ha… You never change, do you? I tried to kill you, and you save me…" Roland said and Luffy tilted his head in confusion until Robin spoke up.

"Didn't you say you wanted to tell Captain-san something, Spy-san?" She asked and Luffy turned in surprise to Robin who was smiling calmly.

"How did you-" Luffy started to say, but Roland cut him off.

"I guess I should…" He said and slowly slid off the bed before bowing to Luffy who stared at him in confusion.

"Thank you for saving my life!" He said and then straightened up rigidly while Luffy picked his nose calmly.

"Why are you thanking me? I wasn't just going to leave you there." He said and Roland sighed before sitting down again.

"Now, you wanted to ask me something, Robin?" Roland asked and Robin smiled before taking a chair and sitting down across from Roland.

Luffy sat down too and watched as Robin smiled at Roland.

"What is it that that vampire wants?" She asked and Roland nodded grimly prior to scratching his head.

"Guess I have no choice…" He muttered and then coughed to clear his throat.

"Do you two remember what it was that was in Nami during the illusion?" He asked and Robin nodded slowly while Luffy tried to remember.

"That Devil Fruit…"

"The Chishio No Mi Fruit. It looks like a red tangerine." Roland stated and Luffy perked up as he remembered it.

"You mean that thing that Rune took?" He asked and Roland nodded before continuing.

"That Devil Fruit is a strange one. It only exists in that illusion. It doesn't exist here unlike everything else that was in the illusion. Gin somehow heard about it and decided to use the only means of getting it." Roland stated and Robin crossed her arms over her chest slowly.

"The illusion." She stated and Roland nodded with a sigh.

"However, the ruby eye that had the ability to create illusions can only be used once. So it was now or never for him. So he sent Rune and I into the illusion along with his target, you." Roland stated as he pointed at Luffy who stared back in confusion.

"But didn't Rune-san use the eye in the illusion?" Robin asked and Roland shrugged slowly.

"My guess is that it was thanks to the illusion that she could have done that. But now the eye has no more powers and Gin has the Devil Fruit." Roland stated and Robin was silent as Luffy thought about what Roland had said.

"What exactly does the real Chishio No Mi Fruit do?" Robin asked and Roland's expression turned grim.

"It is complex, so try to keep up. The Devil Fruit is perfect for vampires for one simple reason. If the eater has other Devil Fruit users' blood in them, the fruit allows that user access to that ability." Roland stated, and seeing Luffy's even more so now confused face, he added. "An example would be if Gin had Luffy's blood, he could stretch like you." He stated and Luffy nodded in understanding.

"Is there any downside to it?" Robin asked and Roland nodded before taking a deep breath.

"The user must, and I mean must, have the other users' blood in them before eating the fruit. Otherwise, it does nothing. But that's what Gin wants." Roland stated and Robin raised an eyebrow at Roland's statement.

"How is that what he wants?" She asked and Roland looked at the two gloomily.

"The Marines are here. Along with the Blue Admiral, Yellow Admiral, and Sengoku, that make several if not hundreds of abilities for Gin to have if he kills them all. Along with the other pirates drawn here by rumors of treasure, you're looking at an unstoppable force." Roland stated and, Luffy and Robin froze up after hearing that.

"The leader of the Marines is here?" Robin asked dismally, and Roland nodded with a bitter grimace.

"I saw them first-hand. They're here, and they're looking for bounties. But they're just doing what Gin wants. Gathering up abilities for him to have after he kills them and eats the fruit." Roland stated and the two were silent as they thought about what Roland had just told them.

* * *

Rune stepped into the dark room and glanced around with golden eyes gleaming.

"Thanks for getting everyone out of here, Lock…" She whispered as she stepped deeper into the dark room to a large steel safe.

She raised her hand slightly and in one swift motion, the door to the safe was split in half.

The door's two halves fell to the floor with a loud bang and Rune stared ahead at what was in the safe.

* * *

**BANG! ... o.o What? That was not me...**


	16. The Unknown Storm

**Chapter 16- The Unknown Storm  
Author Note: -is listening to Let It Rock by Kevin Ruldolf- Great song. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Luffy and Robin left the room where Roland was before heading back downstairs to inform the others.

Nobody spoke as they listened (or slept in Zoro's case).

"S-So… The big boss so to speak is hording Devil Fruit abilities so he can have them?" Franky asked and Robin nodded and Luffy tensed up for some reason, but nobody noticed.

They continued to talk for some time until Nami glanced over and noticed Luffy being abnormally quiet.

"Luffy? Is something wrong?" She asked and he grinned and shook his head quickly.

"Nope." He said uneasily and Nami raised an eyebrow while everyone else just shrugged and went back to talking.

"Um… I'm going to go for a walk." Luffy said and turned on his heel and headed for the door.

The rest of the crew looked after him in surprise and Nami quickly got up and ran after him as fast as she could in her current condition.

* * *

"Luffy! Wait up!" Nami shouted and Luffy looked back to watch Nami run.

"Might if I walk with you?" Nami asked and Luffy shrugged quietly before resuming walking.

"This island seems so peaceful, but it is pretty dangerous, huh?"

"It's an adventure!"

"… I knew you'd say that… If only Sunny was fixed… I'd rather just get back to normal and get the hell off this island before that thing happens." Nami stated and Luffy frowned sadly.

"But that wouldn't be exciting…" He stated with a pout and Nami sighed sadly but before she could say anything else, Luffy suddenly stopped and she looked up at him to see him staring ahead with a serious look.

Nami looked ahead of them and paused as the two stared at the large burly woman standing in the middle of the path in front of them.

"Monkey D. Luffy. Well, it seems I do have competition…" The woman said before taking a large bite of meat from the bone she was holding.

"It's the old Alvida! You're fat again!" Luffy shouted with a point to the woman.

Nami and the woman were silent as they stared at Luffy in confusion.

"Alvida? Ha, that hag doesn't hold a candle to me. I am Momma Day. Please to meet you." Momma Day stated with a large grin and bite of meat, ridding the bone of any remaining meat.

"Momma Day? What a weird name." Nami said and Momma Day's mouth twitched before she pointed the bone at Luffy.

"Let's cut to the chase, darlin'. You're here for One Piece, ain't ya?" She asked and Luffy nodded honestly while Nami really wished he hadn't.

"I see then…" Momma Day muttered and then chuckled before lowering her head.

"One Piece… Is mine!" Momma Day stated as she swung her bone towards Luffy.

Luffy quickly jumped over the bone while Nami backed away so she didn't get in the way.

"No way! I'm going to be Pirate King!" Luffy snapped before whipping his foot towards Momma Day.

Momma Day's grin returned as she blocked Luffy's foot with the bone. Luffy raised an eyebrow when he felt the bone move under his foot.

"Michi Gaikotsu!" Momma Day said with a large grin and Luffy was smacked to the ground by several projectiles that came out of the bone.

"Ow! What was that!?" Luffy asked as he pulled a white shuriken out of his leg while Momma Day held her bone towards him again.

"Michi Kyodai!" She said before throwing her bone, but before Luffy could dodge it, the bone suddenly glowed for a split second and in its place was a large mammoth.

"What the hell!?" Nami shouted as Luffy was hit back by the mammoth.

Luffy removed his hat and put on the ground (the bracelet had been left under the pillow in his room back at the hotel), and he cracked his knuckles, as the mammoth became the bone again.

"Having fun? Michi…" Momma Day started to say as she bent her stubby legs and Luffy braced himself for anything except for what came next.

"Michi Onaka!" Momma Day shouted as she suddenly sprang into the air, and Luffy and Nami looked up, but not in time for Luffy to dodge as Momma Day body slammed him from above.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted as the ground beneath Momma Day cracked severely, and Momma Day rolled off where she landed and she grinned happily.

Her eyes went over to Nami and she chuckled before picking up Nami by the head.

"What's a kid doing with a pirate? You trying to impress someone?" Momma Day asked, but Nami ignored her as she struggled to get free.

"Let me go!"

"Sure. Michi Hōmen." Momma Day said before Nami's whole body froze up.

Momma Day's eyes widened as Nami suddenly returned to her original height, and Momma Day quickly dropped her and backed away in surprise.

"What was that!?" She shouted, but she didn't an answer before she felt something to her right.

"Gear Third." Luffy said before smashing his giant fist into Momma Day.

Momma Day's eyes widened as she flew backwards and hit the ground hard.

Luffy moved the air inside him into his leg and he then shot it into the air. "Don't hurt Nami!" He snapped before bringing his giant leg down onto Momma Day.

The ground around the impact shattered as if it was wood.

Luffy groaned as he was small, but he returned to normal after a few seconds. He silently picked up his hat, dusted it off, and then crammed it back onto his head.

He glanced over at where Nami was lying unconscious probably from returning to normal, and Luffy glanced over at where he had decimated the area to see Momma Day's body lying there with a giant hole in it.

"W-What?" Luffy muttered as the rest of Momma Day's body crumbled from rock to sand. Momma Day had evaded and escaped. 

_"Tough luck, Little Luffy."_

_

* * *

_

"S-Sir Rubio!" One of the townspeople shouted as they rushed into the room, and Rubio looked over while Gin stood by the window silently.

"What is it?" Rubio asked and the townspeople grimaced in fear as he glanced over at Gin for a second before saying what he came to say.

"The safe has been destroyed! The door of the safe had been slashed in half! Whatever was inside it is gone!" He stated and Rubio froze up before looking behind him to Gin who didn't turn, but instead, continued to stare out the window.

"I see… Go." Rubio said and the man quickly nodded before running out of there.

"Should I get a party to look for the culprit?" Rubio asked, and Gin shook his head.

"No, I know who did it. How dare she side with those murderers…!" Gin muttered vehemently, and Rubio backed away slightly as Gin tightened his fists.

"Rubio. Get everyone loyal to me and you here now." Gin stated and Rubio quickly ran off to do so.

Gin glared out the window and narrowed his eyes in hate. "You will pay for doing that, Rune."

* * *

Rune silently stood on the port out in the open while she stared into the town.

She perked up when two people turned the corner and rushed over to her.

"Yo, Boss!" Zephyr said with a grin before Lock punched him on the top of his head.

Rune smiled slightly until she felt a slightly wet hand pat her head.

"112. You'd best rest after this." Grandes said calmly and Rune nodded slowly before drying her hair.

A few minutes later, Marisa and Dylan arrived along with the familiar large man.

"Rune-chan!" Marisa said as she sat on Gladstone's shoulders while waving at Rune.

Rune waved back slightly and Dylan ignored them as he continued to read.

"Gladstone, good to see you're actually getting into this." Rune said and Gladstone nodded calmly.

"Grandes told me everything I missed." He stated and Rune looked down sadly until Gladstone patted her head.

"He did what was best. Now honor him in death." Gladstone stated, and Rune nodded before Gladstone removed his hand and she adjusted Takai's cloak's sleeve.

"Right, now I am going to go keep tabs on the Marines here." Gladstone stated and Marisa hopped off his shoulders.

"See ya later!" She said with a wave as Gladstone walked away.

"Why did he even come if he was just going to go work?" Zephyr asked with his arms behind his head and Lock punched him in the head again.

Rune looked at everyone around her and she smiled happily as she clenched her fist. "Heh. Ragnarok Pirates… Let's go!"

* * *

Gin watched as Rubio returned with some people behind him.

"This is all that's left?" Gin snapped bitterly, and Rubio nodded frightfully. "The others are…"

"Yeah, I know. They are Rune's little gang of _human_ friends. Bah… friends are useless." Gin muttered resentfully as the people Rubio brought all lined up in front of him.

"Ryath, Gregory, Scar, and I make four. Master Gin, you make 5. We also have the Marines and Admirals here so, we overpower many pirates here already." Rubio stated and Gin grimaced as he glanced at Rubio.

"Six, Rubio." He said and Rubio raised an eyebrow until the floor between him and Gin started to crack.

"You finally awake again?" Gin asked coldly as something pushed itself out of the floor with a livid look on his face.

"That damn boy! If I didn't have this ability, I'd be long dead!"

"Well, now you can get back on the job, Ian."

* * *

On the ocean near the island, a small boat slowly sailed closer and closer to the island with a single person on board. "So this is where the Straw Hats are…" The person muttered to themselves as their ripped up black flag gleamed with a Jolly Roger that had two hourglasses.

* * *

**O_O Hourglasses!?**


	17. Raven's Claw and Monkey's Fist

**Chapter 17- Raven's Claw and Monkey's Fist  
Author Note: Please forgive me for not updating in so long! XO I will never do it again with this fic! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Nami slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times in to the darkening sky. She slowly sat up and felt a slight flash of pain in her legs.

She moved her legs till they were against her chest and she looked around to see Luffy standing nearby with his back to her.

"Luffy? Are you okay?" Nami asked worriedly seeing Luffy standing still. Luffy glanced back at her slowly and smiled slightly before nodding.

"Aa, just hungry." He said and Nami sighed quietly before smiling. "Of course." She breathed and slowly got up on her feet as Luffy watched her.

"I guess I'm back to normal, huh?" Nami asked and Luffy nodded silently. The two stayed silent for a few more moments until Luffy put his hand on his hat and walked towards Nami.

"Nami. Go back to the hotel." He said emotionlessly, and Nami stared at him in surprise before gritting her teeth.

"Why? What are you planning, Luffy?!" She asked and Luffy said nothing before lowering his head.

"I have unfinished business." He stated before removing his hat and putting it down on the ground. "Look after Hat for me." He said before suddenly taking off down the road and leaving Nami alone.

"Luffy!" She shouted after him, but he was already gone from her sight. "You stupid… idiot…" She whispered before picking Hat up and putting it on her head.

"I know, Luffy. I bet you do too." She whispered as she stared down the road.

"I've gotten us all in trouble since landing here. Whether it is being kidnapped or nearly killed. I'm sorry." She whispered before turning away from the direction Luffy ran off in. "Just be careful, Luffy."

* * *

Luffy pounded down the road as he stared ahead of him. The buildings flashed by as he turned the corner and went straight into the forest. 

_"I hope you know where you're going." _A voice said in Luffy's head, and he nodded quickly. "Yes, I do, Daemon." 

_"Good, cause I'm getting tired of waiting for battle!" _Daemon said happily and Luffy weaved through the trees swiftly. "Let's go, Daemon."

* * *

"Oi, Luffy! Beef! Chicken! Pork! Takoyaki!" Usopp called out with Chopper next to him doing the same thing.

"Teriyaki! Tanuki! Reindeer!"

"Hey!"

Usopp grinned nervously as the little reindeer glared up at him. "… You're loud." A quiet voice said suddenly, and the two jolted in shock.

"AH! Don't eat us!" They cried in unison until they saw who had spoken. "You!" The two shouted to Gregory who stared at them emotionlessly.

"Eat you? Great idea." Gregory said as his teeth started to become sharper and his hands slowly grew fur and large claws.

Usopp and Chopper froze in fear as they slowly looked up to the towering demon beast looming down at them.

"HELP US!" They screamed before bolting away with Gregory staring after them with ruby eyes.

"Takeout's here." He said before lunging after the two.

* * *

Sanji gritted his cigarette as he looked around before sighing. "Where'd Nami-san go?" He wondered out loud as he looked around the dark town square.

"I was going to cook octopus when we got back to the hotel. Ah, Nami-swan…" Sanji muttered as he started to daydream until he heard someone's foot crunch down behind him.

"So I find you, huh? Fair deal." The person said before Sanji whipped around and blocked the person's leg with his own.

"You!" Sanji shouted as Ian grinned back at him. "Payback for back in the illusion, boy!" He snapped before jumping away from Sanji.

"Zodic. The Edible One." Sanji hit the ground laughing. "TAKOYAKI!" Ian shouted obviously pissed, and Sanji stopped laughing slowly.

"That's right. I almost forgot about the giant octopus ball." Sanji muttered as unknowingly to the two below, above them on a roof stood a man grinning widely while holding an object in each hand.

* * *

"Yohohoho! Where could they have gone?" Brooke asked and Lexis shrugged as she looked around as well.

"Running off… Crazy idiots…" Lexis muttered as Brooke twirled his cane around.

"I've been wondering something." Brooke said and Lexis glanced over. "What?"

"How long is that boy going to follow us?" Brooke asked and Lexis shrugged before the two turned to stare at Ryath who looked bitter.

"How'd you tell I was following you?" He asked with a wide grin on his face. Lexis scratched her head calmly while the two glanced at each other.

"Lucky guess?"

"Sounds good."

Ryath gritted his teeth in annoyance before raising his sleeves. "Oh well. Killing you two from behind would have been boring anyway!" He shouted before his metal chain claws emerged from his sleeves.

"But I'm already dead." Brooke said as Lexis groaned quietly.

"Oh come on. Claws are so overrated." She muttered before unsheathing her katana a crack as Brooke did the same.

* * *

Robin looked around the hotel lobby before sighing quietly to herself. "Spy-kun left." She said out loud to herself as she glanced around the empty room.

"I suppose I should go look for Captain-san as well." She said with a small smile and a step towards the door until a loud yawn cut through the silence.

"Leaving already? Pity really, Nico Robin." Robin's eyes widened as the room suddenly got colder and she whirled around to see Aokiji staring down at her icily.

"Y-You… What are you doing here?!" She shouted and Aokiji picked his ear calmly.

"We came to gather up all the pirates lured here by the thought of treasure. It's amazing what pirates come to such great lengths for a little gold." He stated before raising his hand towards Robin.

The next second, ice formed a line from Aokiji's outstretched hand towards the spot were Robin had been standing.

"So… That's why you Marines came. Gin promised you the heads of famous pirates. Too bad you're as stupid as they come." The person stated coolly after having had pushed Robin out of the way before adjusting his hat.

"And you are?" Aokiji asked as Robin stared in surprise at the person.

"Grandes. Grandes Blackwater. Honorary Doctor for the Ragnarok Pirates." Grandes said with a smile from below his hat that covered his eyes.

Aokiji smiled slightly before picking up a fallen pencil from the front desk. "Grandes, huh? I heard you're quite cleaver. Let's see for sure." He said before the pencil was encased in ice shaped like a sword.

Robin crossed her arms and Grandes chuckled quietly. "Bring it, ice man."

* * *

Nami stopped walking down the road when a high-pitched voice cried out.

"Oh, I can't believe it's not butter!"

Nami grimaced and looked over to see a tall blonde women standing there with a shocked face.

"… Who are you?" Nami asked before a booming laugh echoed from nearby.

"So that rubber man ain't around to save ya, lassie?" Nami frowned as she looked behind her to see Momma Day grinning at her.

"Oh, sister! She's not butter!" The blonde said in shock and Momma Day nodded slowly.

"Yes, Sista Day. She's not. But she is our ticket to treasure!" Momma Day stated and Nami slowly reached into her pocket.

"Oh, good! I can't wait to see those sparkling jewels around my neck!" Sista Day said happily before taking a step towards Nami.

"Hey, hey, hey, you ugly sister hags!" Another voice cut in before something smashed down in front of Sista Day, making the three girls stare in surprise at the person who had landed unharmed.

"You pick a fight with her, you get me!" Lock snapped with Sacir in her right hand.

Sacir sighed sadly as Nami pulled out her weather bo without looking away from Lock.

"You came." Nami said and Lock grinned happily.

"Of course! These hags were going to hurt you!" Lock stated causing Momma and Sista Day to rage angrily towards Lock.

"What did you call us?!"

"The truth." Nami said calmly before going back-to-back with Lock.

* * *

Zoro rested his katana on his shoulder as he looked around the town with a trail of beaten up Marines behind him.

"Tch, bunch of weaklings." Zoro muttered before dodging another Marine's sword and knocked the Marine out onto the ground.

"Hmm, it seems the frog has grown."

Zoro grinned widely when he heard the voice and he turned to see Mihawk staring at him coldly.

"However, a frog is a frog."

"Want to test that theory out?" Zoro asked as he unsheathed his other katanas and placed Wado between his teeth.

* * *

Franky sighed sadly as he looked around the beach slowly. "Nope, Mugiwara isn't here." He said before doing his pose and sighing sadly.

"Not cool!" He said loudly before hearing a foot sink into the sand loudly.

He turned his head around while preparing his hand, but flinched as he was tackled to the ground.

"Franky-aniki!" The girl said happily as Franky stared at her in surprise. "M-Marisa!?"

"Yay, he remembers me!" Marisa said happily before getting off of Franky.

"What are you doing here?" Franky asked and Marisa perked up.

"Oh yeah. I was fighting until I noticed you here!" She stated and Franky raised an eyebrow. "Fight against who?" He asked but got his answer when something slammed down onto the sand, making it fly into the air.

Franky covered his face before lowering his arm and seeing the paw print in the sand.

"Oh… Him." Franky said bitterly as Kuma stared ahead towards Franky while clutching the bible.

* * *

Luffy had stopped running as he stared ahead of him to where someone stood with their black hair blowing in the wind.

"It's been a while." The person said and Luffy nodded silently.

"You recognize me?" The person asked and Luffy nodded again.

"Daemon does at least. Must be cause of your arm." Luffy stated and the person chuckled lightly. "Yeah, maybe." She said and Luffy raised his head slightly.

"What are you here for, Rune?" He asked as Rune smiled over at Luffy slightly before closing her eyes. "I want you to help me defeat Gin."

* * *

**Oh, do I smell a tag team? :D Review!**


	18. Battle of The Raven

**Chapter 18- Battle of The Raven  
Author Note: Enjoy! XD**

**

* * *

**

Luffy and Rune stared at each other for a moment before Rune sighed quietly.

She opened her eyes to see Luffy picking his nose calmly. "Uhh…?"

"Well? Are we going or not?" Luffy asked and Rune twitched slightly.

"O-Of course!" She said as Luffy stepped past her and the two headed further into the forest.

"By the way, Rune." Luffy started to say as he looked back to her. Rune looked over at him puzzlingly for a second before Luffy stepped over a fallen tree.

"What are you wearing? It looks familiar." Luffy asked with a point to the black cloak that Rune wore. The black sleeves hid Rune's hands, as the cloak was too big for her.

"This is… Takai's." She said and Luffy stared in confusion for a few seconds before looking back ahead of him.

"I see." He said quietly before hitting the ground with his foot.

"Then I'm really gonna beat that brother of yours!" He shouted before bolting ahead while Rune blinked a few times, smiled softly, and disappeared after him.

* * *

"Yes, we're in position." An officer said into his Den-Den Mushi as he stared towards the forest.

"The door is there then?" The person on the other end asked, and the officer glanced to his left.

"Almost, sir Kizaru." The officer said and Kizaru chuckled lightly.

"Then connect it quickly." He said before putting the small snail down. The officer put it down as well and stared at the door for a second before grimacing.

"I hope this works." He muttered before some soldiers shouted. "There!" The officer turned and swiftly swung his head before the door creaked open.

"Let's hope that black-haired guy really connected it." He muttered before Luffy and Rune flashed out of the forest and through the door.

* * *

Luffy and Rune blinked a few times in confusion as steam rose up from around them. "Hold on… What just happened?" Luffy asked before turning around to see a blank wall.

"Gin probably did it. He can connect spaces together." Rune stated as she looked around the steam-filled room.

"Where are we anyway?" She muttered until the steam cleared and the two froze up as they stared ahead to where a giant pit stood with cells all around it.

"We're in… Impel Down." Luffy muttered as above them, a large figure grinned happily.

* * *

Kizaru waved an officer away with the Den-Den Mushi before looking behind him to where someone was down on their knee while using a katana to keep themselves up.

"You're still not down, boy? I thought you'd be smarter." Kizaru said before raising his foot slightly and he swiftly kicked the boy in the head, sending him spiraling into a tree nearby.

"You…!"

"Still conscious, huh?" Kizaru asked before rapidly kicking the boy a couple more times before clapping his hands together.

"You're like a cockroach. And you're not even a pirate." He said down to Seedry who glared up at him. "Hellblade the Third…"

"You really don't learn, huh?"

* * *

Luffy and Rune jumped away as the large figure landed with a crash behind them.

"We meet again." The person said before sighing with a purple cloud rising from his mouth.

Magellan.

Luffy and Rune stared at the poison giant before he suddenly raised his arm and punched towards the two. Rune and Luffy swerved as the fist collided into the floor and steam rose as the impact spot started to melt.

"Luffy! There's most likely a door leading back to the island! Gin may be able to merge space, but he can only do it once, and the created space has another way out near the first!" Rune stated before grabbing Luffy's wrist and roughly throwing him across the giant pit to where a red door lay in front of a wall.

"What about you?!" Luffy shouted before landing with a thud on the floor.

Rune smirked slightly before turning her back to Luffy. "What about me?" She asked and Luffy was quiet before nodding and grabbing the handle to the door.

He glanced once more back before thrusting the door open and leaping through it. "No!" Magellan shouted until his arm was sliced off by a blast of wind.

"Not so fast there, toxic." Rune said with her left arm raised. Magellan grinned towards her, and then opened his mouth to let gas rise out of it.

"Well, I've always wanted to see you in action, raven. I guess this will do for an execution!" He said before his arm reformed and swung towards Rune.

Rune couldn't react fast enough before being smashed across the room and against the wall.

The red door Luffy had gone through shattered like glass next to her. Magellan grinned widely as the crater he had made steamed with acid.

Several inmates cheered happily as they watched Magellan cross the pit.

"Hmph. Is this all the raven can do?" He asked as he stared down to where Rune was standing barely as steam rose from her skin.

She had her golden eyes glaring up at Magellan while acid dripped down her hair. "You are foolish, raven. Just like a pirate." Magellan stated before grabbing Rune and throwing into the ground again.

A trail of acid followed his hand after he let go of her. Rune gritted her teeth as the steam that rose from her burning skin increased.

"Here I had high hopes for you, raven. A cell is not good enough for you. Stay there and burn to hell." Magellan said before turning around while Rune gritted her teeth harder. 

_'Luffy got through… At least he did… but… this guy's probably going to go after him… Damn it… Ragnarok… help me… wake up and listen to me… I didn't come here to die…' _Rune thought as blood rolled out of her mouth from gritting her teeth in pain too hard.

"I… didn't come here… to die…" She muttered between flashes of pain.

Rune looked up towards Magellan as he rubbed his stomach hungrily. She glared at him angrily before slowly clenching her fist.

_'I'm not… going to die… Move… I'm not going to die here!' _

"Then what are you going to do, Rune?"

Rune's visible eye widened as a pair of black boots stopped in front of her head. "Well, Rune?" The person asked, and Rune noticed that Magellan didn't notice the person standing there either. 

_'Great, now I'm seeing things.' _She thought dryly, but the person standing next to her only chuckled.

"What do you want to do, Rune?" He asked and Rune looked up at the person's face.

_'… I really must be dreaming…' _She thought as the person grinned widely and a claw made of sickles poked out from inside the person's black sleeve.

* * *

Luffy hit the ground outside the door and quickly looked around in surprise.

"I'm back." He said before rubbing his head as the officers next to the door stared in shock.

"H-How?!" They asked in unison before being sent flying by Luffy's leg.

"Right, I need to beat up that jerk while Rune takes care of the big guy, uhh… What was his name again?" Luffy muttered before standing there for a few seconds before shrugging and running off towards a large temple that overlooked the forest surrounding it.

* * *

**Oh! :D This is getting good! Bwahahahaha! -cough-**


	19. Candlelight

**Chapter 19- Candlelight  
Author Note: Okay, sorry for this, but this is basicaly a flashback chapter. :P Enjoy though.**

**

* * *

**

Rune stared up weakly while the person grinned down at her. "Oh, pretty bad spot, huh? Thanks to that acid all over you, you can't use your ability. That must really eat away at you." He said with a chuckle, and he raised his sleeved hand over his mouth while grinning.

"… How…?" Rune muttered and the person's grin faded to a soft smile as behind him, Magellan had stopped moving along with everything else.

"Do you want to live?" He asked, and Rune looked at him sadly before answering. "You know I do."

The person chuckled quietly before crouching down and running his hand through Rune's hand.

"Then keep your promise and stand back up. You're not alone, Rune." He said and Rune felt her cheek burn as a tear hit the acid.

She didn't respond to the searing pain though as she stared at the boy sadly.

"Takai…" She whispered before he rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

* * *

**10 Years Ago**

**

* * *

**

"Land already!"

"Yes, sir!"

The navy ship lurched to a halt in the port on Call's Island before the plank was roughly thrown down and several Marines walked down it while talking to each other.

"Sir! What should we do now?" One officer asked up to a person bent over the side of the ship. "…" The person didn't respond and the officer took a step over at him.

"Sir? Are you feeling okay, Commander?" He asked before the person was sick over the side.

"Of course I'm freakin' not all right! I hate ships!" He snapped before flicking his raven hair out of his eyes to glare at the officer.

The officer retreated slightly while the Commander wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Tell everyone to rest up." He said and the officer saluted before running off down the plank.

When the officer reached solid land, he perked up, as did many other soldiers because a young girl ran onto the port while clutching a book to her chest.

"Takai!" She called up with a wide wave of her arm and Takai sighed quietly before returning her wave.

"Sheesh, did you run the whole way here, Rune?" He asked while several soldiers chuckled happily to the panting little girl.

"Uh-huh!" She said calmly as Takai walked down the plank. He smiled to Rune before the officer leaned over to him and whispering. "I think she's smitten with you."

That same officer was found later floating in the ocean with several bumps on his whole body.

Takai clapped his hands together calmly while Rune watched happily.

"What do you have there, squirt?" Takai asked and Rune eagerly held the book up for Takai to take.

"I found it! I can't read it though." She stated and Takai smiled before leafing through it.

He glanced down at the little girl before chuckling. "All right. I'll read it."

"Yay! Thanks, Takai!"

* * *

Takai lit a candle next to him while Rune sat happily and turned the pages of the book.

"Hey, Takai?"

Takai turned his head towards the little girl who was staring at him curiously. "Yeah?" He asked and Rune smiled lightly back at him.

"Where did you go this time?" She asked and Takai grinned before reaching into his pocket.

"I was waiting for that. We went to Alabasta cause of some crazy pirate that was causing mayhem. It was really boring and all." Takai said and Rune giggled cutely.

"Cause you're a SP5?"

"CP9." Takai corrected and Rune smiled slightly before looking back to the book and closing it.

"Did you bring me anything?" She asked suddenly and Takai plopped a small woven bag down in front of her.

"I was waiting for that too." He muttered as Rune opened the bag and peered inside at the sand that lay in it.

"Sand?" She asked slightly disappointed, and Takai shrugged with a grimace.

"I didn't have any time to buy a souvenir. At least you now have desert sand." He said and Rune tilted her head slightly.

"Desert?" She asked and Takai grinned over at her. "Yep. It's like a large beach without the ocean. It's blazing hot there, which is terrible when you sink into the sand as well." He said with a laugh and Rune giggled.

The two were silent as Rune ran her finger through the sand in the pouch before looking back at Takai.

"So when are you leaving again?" She asked and Takai scratched the back of his head to think. "In two days, I think. Sengoku wants to talk to me about some kid named Lucci. That little kid is trying to take my spot as leader." Takai grumbled and Rune giggled softly.

"I wish I could come…" She muttered and Takai glanced over before ruffling Rune's short black hair.

"Sorry, squirt. Your brother wouldn't like it though. Not very friendly that brat." Takai grumbled and Rune smiled happily.

"I bet he hates me cause of you…" Takai muttered under his breath, and Rune didn't catch it as she stared back at the sand.

"I want to see the world some day. It sounds so amazing from how you tell it, Takai." Rune said with a happy smile, and Takai chuckled softly. "It is, and you will see it one day." He said and Rune looked at him puzzled. "Really?"

"Sure, if you really want to."

"Yes! I will see the whole world!"

"Hahahaha! All right then! When you do make sure to take me along for the fun of it all!"

"Of course, Takai."

* * *

**Present**

**

* * *

**

Rune felt her cheeks sear in pain more as she had started to cry.

Takai smiled slightly as he ran his hand through her hair some more.

"So, how about it, Rune? Are you going to see the world?" He asked and Rune closed her eyes slowly while her hand slowly inched into her pocket.

"Yes… and I'll show you it as well, Takai." She whispered and Takai smiled calmly. "Thanks, squirt." He said softly and then Magellan took a step forward, and Takai had disappeared.

Magellan was barking orders at the jailers until he stopped to cough quietly. "Hmph. All this work is too taxing. We're running out of space for all the pirates that are going to be coming through." He said out loud to himself before the air suddenly turned cold.

Magellan's eyes widened in surprise as he slowly turned around to see Rune back on her feet while the acid continued to roll down her steaming body.

"You can still move? Impressive, you little raven." He said and Rune didn't respond before she swallowed lightly.

"I guess it'll take more than that to cremate you." Magellan said as he held his hand up and a glob of acid fell from his palm.

"Rest in hell now, Rune Coldblood." He said before slamming his fist into Rune's body.

Magellan smirked widely until a weak voice reached his ears. "Not… anymore…" It said and Magellan's eyes widened as a large burning black hand had stopped his fist.

"Don't call me that anymore." Rune said weakly before the large hand threw Magellan across the room and into the opposite wall.

The head of Impel Down stared in shock as an acid-clean Rune glared at him with her feral golden eyes set straight at his beady ones.

"My name is Rune. Nico Rune." Rune said as Makai was floating above her with its arms crossed.

"And I'm not going to rest in hell for a long time. Cause if I ever did… I won't be able to face the one I love anymore." Rune said as Magellan stared at Makai in shock.

"What is that?!" He shouted before the colossal fist slammed into his body.

Rune stared coldly at Magellan's reforming body before tossing a red piece of fruit into her mouth.

"Chishio." Rune muttered and Magellan froze up as he caught what she had said.

"Now get ready, Magellan." Rune said before taking a step forward as a black blob emerged from the ground and formed a sickle.

The black sickle suddenly swung towards Rune, and Magellan perked up as Rune's braided ponytail fell to the floor.

"Time for us to show you hell." Rune stated as she adjusted Takai's cloak with her now short hair that looked almost exactly like Takai's while Makai raised its fist while waiting for its signal. "Let's go see the world together, Takai."

* * *

**-^^- Ah... Review!**


	20. Flash Gravity

**Chapter 20- Flash Gravity, Jūryoku Senkou  
Author Note: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Magellan rolled his large hands into fists as he cracked his neck briskly. "So… you actually are going to put up a fight, huh?" Magellan asked before letting a cloud of toxic leave his mouth.

Hannyabal, Sadi-chan, and Saldeath stood nearby as they watched the two silently. Rune slowly raised a hand and ran it through her black hair that hid her left eye.

"A fight? Oh yeah. Get ready for hell, Magellan!" Rune said before opening her left eye and revealing the blood red eye while her right eye gleamed golden.

* * *

Impel Down was roaring with life as the prisoners watched in both fear and excitement as the walls around them melted from the tons of acid seeping through.

Magellan gritted his teeth as the acid formed a hydra and lunged towards Rune. Rune slowly raised a hand and pointed it towards the hydra. The hydra imploded on contact and Rune quickly braced herself as Magellan rode the acid to behind her.

Rune turned around and suddenly disappeared as Magellan's fist smashed into the floor, making it sizzle with acid.

Rune landed lightly on top of a suspended block while she eyed Magellan below her. She flexed her hands slowly before Magellan reached her via a road of acid.

"You are indeed skilled at running away, raven." He said lowly before flinging a ball of acid towards her.

The corner of Rune's mouth twitched slightly before evading the ball and falling down towards the vat before. "And you're skilled in running your mouth." She said coldly before suddenly stopping in mid-air.

Magellan raised an eyebrow as Rune flipped right side up and grinned upwards towards the Head Chief.

"Now I see how Takai is good at these things…" She whispered before suddenly appearing behind Magellan.

Magellan didn't just a chance to react before he was flung down to the floor, making it shatter on contact.

Rune grinned widely as she landed gracefully near Magellan as he slowly got back up to his feet. "Impressive." He muttered while Rune clenched her fists tightly.

"I'm only using one ability though." She said calmly and Magellan then noticed that Rune's feet had a black glow outlining them.

"Jūryoku." Rune whispered before appearing before Magellan and then she suddenly shot past him into the air. Magellan snapped his head upwards and quickly formed a new road of acid.

"Running away again?" He asked when he reached Rune's height, but he paused as he saw Rune grin happily.

"No, and you're stupid." She said before slamming her fist into Magellan's head.

Magellan gritted his teeth as he faltered backwards slightly, but he then froze up when he felt a sinking feeling.

"Here's a little science for you. Takai's gravity ability could do two things: make things lighter or heavier. Meanwhile, my ability allows me to do anything at the high speed. Now what were to happen if I made myself even lighter?" Rune asked but before Magellan could answer, he was suddenly pummeled by a flurry of fists.

Magellan smashed into the wall of Level 4 as Rune landed on the floor again. Her hands sizzled slightly before stopping as the melting skin healed.

She looked over at where Magellan was imbedded into the wall. A shadow loomed over Rune and she sighed quietly before swiftly kicking upwards at the large koala that had lunged down at her.

The koala spiraled upwards until it slammed into the two Chief Guards and Vice Warden. "Honestly…"She muttered bitterly until she flinched in pain.

She looked down to see her feet covered in acid while Magellan laughed from where he stood.

"You're too reckless, raven." He said before sighing more poison out of him.

Rune eyed him for a second before looking down at her feet. Magellan took a few steps forward before hitting Rune with a hydra of acid.

The hydra slammed into the wall and billowed out steam as Magellan grinned. "Well, now I'm hungry…" He muttered until he felt someone land on his head softly. "That was close." Rune muttered as she patted herself down.

Magellan's eyes widened as he jerked his head up before Rune's feet slammed into his face.

Magellan hit the floor once again and Rune giggled as she landed away from the acid pool surrounding the melting stones.

"You are a sly one, raven. Almost makes me wish you worked as one of the Guards here." Magellan said while wiping his mouth and Rune chuckled lightly.

"Sorry, but this place doesn't really go well with me." She said before raising her right arm and a purple glow radiated from the arm.

"Now it's time for me to get serious." She said while Magellan's eyes widened again as the large black flame giant of Makai appeared behind Rune.

"Ragnarok." She said and Makai suddenly started to twist inwardly.

Magellan watched as the flame giant formed a katana-shaped black flame. Rune grabbed the flame and swung it, which sent the black flames everywhere as a gleaming black katana remained.

"Youshiki. Jūryoku Senkou." She said before smiling to Magellan. "Night-night, Magellan."

* * *

The giant koala was roughly pushed aside as Hannyabal coughed violently.

Sadi-chan quickly checked on her koala while Saldeath was sprawled out unconscious.

"Ah, Head Chief!" Hannyabal called over when he noticed Magellan standing by himself below.

Magellan didn't respond as his torso suddenly erupted in blood. Hannyabal's mouth dropped open as a section of a nearby wall exploded and then Magellan's body was slashed again.

"What's happening?!" Hannyabal screamed as more spots on the surrounding walls shattered and Magellan's body was slashed some more.

"What's going on?" Sadi-chan asked until she saw the scene below. "What exactly is Head Chief fighting?! I thought it was just a little girl!" Hannyabal said in fright and Sadi-chan gritted her teeth before everything went silent.

"That "little girl" is hardly what she seems." Saldeath muttered after he woke up and peered down at the silence. "She's a regular demon." He finished as Magellan hit the floor covered in blood as Rune stood with her back to him as the black katana in her hand burned with black flames that dripped with blood.

The black flames slowly dissolved along with the katana and Rune grinned before swaying slightly.

"Well, that was a great beginning as a pirate, wouldn't you say so?" She said to no one before heading towards the door that still showed where she and Luffy had been before entering the door.

* * *

Usopp and Chopper rushed down the path, as Gregory was hot on their trail behind them.

"Run faster, Chopper!" Usopp screamed and the reindeer screamed back for Usopp to do the same.

Gregory grinned widely as he pounced over the two and landed in front of them, cutting their escape off.

"You two sure are fast takeout." He said with a twisting grin as Usopp and Chopper sobbed greatly.

"We're dead…" Chopper muttered until a single shot echoed from behind them.

"You two are a lot of trouble, huh?" A cold-edged voice said while another chuckled.

Usopp and Chopper looked behind them and started to cry even more.

* * *

**So now Rune's even faster than ever thanks to her new control of gravity! XD Next is Usopp and Chopper! XD Can't stop laughing for some reason...**


	21. Dragons, Demons, and Grandeur

**Chapter 21- Dragons, Demons, and Grandeur  
Author Note: One more exam to do before summer! And here is the next chapter and one very sad, as in pathetic, end to the chapter. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Usopp and Chopper clung together as Gladstone smiled down at them gently while Dylan walked past them without a word.

Gregory looked down quizzically at Dylan before his large mouth twisted into a sinister grin.

Dylan tossed his book back to Gladstone, who caught it smoothly. "So you're Gregory?" Dylan asked with a very annoyed tone in his voice that made Usopp and Chopper back up slightly.

Gregory tilted his giant head to the side before snapping his jaws down at Dylan. "What's it to you, shorty?" He asked with a low growl.

Dylan didn't respond as he calmly stared up at the demon. "It's nothing to me. After all, why should I worry about the dead?" Dylan asked coldly before Gregory raised a claw and swung it down at the four angrily.

* * *

"Duck." Grandes said playfully as he leaned to the side and Robin swerved as Aokiji slashed past them with his ice sword.

Aokiji sighed quietly before quickly placing his palm on the floor, which froze suddenly underneath them.

Grandes narrowed his eyes before jumped back as a spike protruded from the iced floor. Robin crossed her arms and had her extra hands help her dodge the spikes.

Grandes put a hand on his hat with a smile when he reached Robin's side. "Hey, Robin? I have a question." Grandes said and Robin looked over curiously. "What is it?"

"Could you break the chandelier above him?" Grandes asked while motioning to the frozen chandelier above Aokiji. "It won't hurt him." Robin informed him, but Grandes just shrugged anyway. "Still, could you?"

"Yes."

* * *

Gregory raised his paw, and growled as Dylan still stood there with a little dirt falling off his chin.

Gladstone smiled sincerely before spitting out dirt from a hole in the ground he had made. Usopp and Chopper both sighed in relief as they stood next to Gladstone in the hole.

"Is that all the kitty can do?" Dylan asked icily, and Gregory roared angrily before smashing his claws down at Dylan repeatedly.

After a few seconds, in which the ground had been torn apart, Gregory stopped and peered down at the mess he made. As the risen dust cleared, Gregory's red eyes widened as Gladstone waved up at him with Usopp and Chopper.

"You damn maggots…!" Gregory roared until he noticed the three of them pointing to his feet.

Gregory shifted his large head so he could see, and he flinched up as the ground had overlapped his feet.

"Zodic." A clear cold voice said and Gregory froze up in shock as the ground underneath his belly started to crack.

"The Terrifying One."

Gregory started to frantically try to remove his feet from the ground, but they wouldn't move.

"Arawn."

Gregory gave one last roar before the ground underneath him shattered and a dragon made of earth sunk its fangs deep into his body.

* * *

Aokiji looked out at the ice spikes that covered the floor. "Guess I overdid it, huh?" He muttered until a blue mist started to worm its way towards him.

Aokiji raised an eyebrow as the haze started to solidify.

"Zodic."

Aokiji braced himself as the new person that appeared from the blue haze cracked her neck with a grin.

"The Frozen One." Grandes said from where he stood leaning against an ice spike.

"Celsius." Grandes and Celsius said in unison before Celsius swiftly sent her foot into Aokiji's chest.

Aokiji gritted his teeth before swinging his ice sword towards Celsius, only to have it shatter off her arm.

Aokiji narrowed his eyes as he and the Zodic started fighting hand-to-hand while Grandes smiled calmly.

Robin looked down at the fight from the second floor before looking ahead to the chandelier. She crossed her arms and hands appeared on the chain holding the chandelier.

"Break." She said and the hands tightened their hold on the frozen chain before it snapped.

Aokiji heard the snap and quickly looked up to see the chandelier fall down towards him. Grandes smirked as Celsius jumped back towards him and disappeared into his arm.

Aokiji smirked slightly before holding a hand up towards the falling chandelier. "Like you could hurt me with that." He said before the chandelier froze more and shattered like glass against his hand.

But when it did shatter, Aokiji's eyes widened as Grandes grinned down at him.

Grandes landed on the ground behind Aokiji without losing the grin. Aokiji's eyes were wide with shock as in front of him, Robin stood with her back to him and her arms crossed while hands appeared over Aokiji's body.

Aokiji gulped before Robin closed her fists and the hands broke Aokiji's back.

* * *

Usopp and Chopper were pale as ghosts as Dylan brushed dust off his shoulder calmly.

Gladstone sighed sadly as the green haired boy took back his book and went back to reading as if nothing even happened.

Usopp and Chopper's gazes were transfixed towards the bloody mess that used to be Gregory.

"Terrifying indeed…" They muttered in unison before fainting.

* * *

Blood rolled out of Aokiji's mouth before the hands on him disappeared into petals and he fell backwards onto the frozen floor.

Robin uncrossed her arms and smiled slightly while Grandes grinned.

"DFL. Gotta love them." He said before tossing another one into the air and catching it.

Robin nodded before falling to her knees and crying happily.

* * *

Nami and Lock faced Momma Day and Sista Day quietly as they braced themselves. Momma Day grinned before puffing out her belly.

"Michi Odaroki!" She said and the two readied themselves for what was to come next.

Momma Day exploded.

Stunned silence hung over the remaining three as Momma Day's smoking burnt black body was lying on the ground.

"Momma Day!" Sista Day shouted in surprise while Nami and Lock stared in pity.

"That was so… stupid." Nami and Lock whispered together as Sista Day cried greatly next to her sister's burnt body.

"Oh, my sister… Gone to Heaven to see our parents…" Sista Day said and Lock grimaced and said. "She's not dead."

"Your darling, and very hot, sister Sista Day shall avenge you!" Sista Day said dramatically while Nami and Lock sighed sadly. "She's an idiot." They muttered in unison.

* * *

**Don't mess with Arawn. Basic knowledge really.**


	22. Going Under

**Chapter 22- Going Under  
Author Note: Sibling Power! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Nami and Lock both stood ready as they stared ahead to where Sista Day stood.

"How dare you do that to my older sister?" Sista Day asked and the two sighed sadly in unison. "We didn't do anything. She blew herself up." Nami said bitterly, but Sista Day didn't seem to hear as she whipped around and glared at the two.

"I will defeat you with my ultra good looks." Sista Day said with a smile while the two orange haired girls just sighed again.

Sista day raised her hands towards the two and smiled happily before something dripped from her fingers.

"Nyuuraku!" Sista Day said and the stuff that dripped from her fingers suddenly shot towards Nami and Lock.

The two swerved away as the stuff hit the ground behind them. Lock glanced back at the stuff and sniffed the air slowly. "… Butter?"

* * *

Sanji grinned as he leaned all the way back as Takoyaki passed overhead.

"Stop moving around!" Ian snapped and swung Takoyaki some more.

Sanji chuckled while dodging the large octopus ball on a stick.

* * *

Nami and Lock swerved around as Sista Day shot more butterballs at the two siblings.

"Dance, girls!" Sista Day said and Lock gritted her teeth before Sacir burst into mist and entered her arm.

Lock kicked away a butterball and glared at Sista Day while Nami gripped her Clima-Tact. "Enough of your food!" Nami snapped angrily before smacking a butterball back towards Sista Day.

The butterball whizzed along before smacking Sista Day in the face and making her take a step back.

"Oh, don't you dare strike my face!" Sista Day started to shout before a shadow appeared over her face.

She slowly looked up just in time for both of Lock's steel boots to crash into her face.

Nami grinned as Sista day hit the ground while clutching her face. Lock giggled while wiping the butter off her boots onto Sista Day.

"That does it!" Sista Day screamed as she stood back up lividly.

Lock grinned evilly before turning to Nami. "Hey, Nami. Which way is the ocean?" She asked and Nami perked up before pointing to her right.

"It's that way." She said before Lock grabbed her wrist. "Good! Let's kick it!" She said before quickly running away from Sista Day.

"Oh, you can't escape me after hurting my beloved face!" Sista Day shouted before running after them.

* * *

Lock grinned as the two reached a small beach that ran along the island. "Perfect! You know the plan?" Lock asked and Nami nodded with an equally as evil grin.

"Hold it right there, girls!" Sista Day shouted as she landed in the sand. Nami and Lock looked back at her and grinned to her.

"There she is." Nami said and Lock nodded before cracking her knuckles. Sista day blinked a few times before Lock disappeared from sight. "Soru."

Sista Day's eyes widened before she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "Rankyaku." Lock said before slamming Sista Day with a shockwave from her swung leg.

Sista Day gritted her teeth as she skidded through the sand towards Nami. Nami sidestepped Sista Day and smiled as she held the Clima-Tact up. "Swing Arm!" She said before smacking Sista Day with the staff.

Sista Day staggered backwards before seeing Lock appeared in front of her.

"Shigan Madara." Lock said and Sista Day's eyes widened as she sent farther back as several holes were appeared on her body.

She coughed up blood before seeing a glimpse of lightning in the sky. She snapped back to reality as she saw Lock pull her fist back while glaring at her.

"This one's for my teacher Takai." She said and Sista Day frightfully tried to avoid Lock's fist before it slammed into her stomach.

"Rukuougan Jūryoku!" Lock shouted before Sista Day was sent flying into the air by the intense shockwave from Lock's fist.

Lock gritted her teeth as her fist started to bleed greatly all over from the impact. "Now!" She shouted over to Nami, and Sista Day froze up as Nami smirked to her.

"Make sure to give this to your sister too for hurting Luffy." Nami said and Sista Day screamed before a lance of thunder pierced through her.

"Thunder Lance Tempo." Nami said as the thunder coursed through Sista Day's body, and the blonde's smoking burnt body fell into the ocean.

"Checkmate." Lock said as she wrapped her left hand up in a cloth. Nami smiled as she twirled the Clima-Tact around and the rested it on her shoulder.

"What should we do to the fat one?" Nami asked with a grin and Lock grinned as well. "Let's see how big of a splash we can make, shall we?" She said and Nami nodded before the two turned and headed back to the path.

Some time later, a giant splash at that same beach made the fish around there swim away frightfully.

* * *

Franky gritted his teeth as he punched Kuma's outstretched hand. Kuma didn't respond as Franky took a deep breath and blew fire at point blank range right into Kuma's face.

"Wow! Cool, Franky-aniki!" Marisa said and Franky stared at her annoyed. "Why aren't you helping?!" He snapped and Marisa giggled before holding up a finger.

"I will after I rest." She said and Franky gritted his teeth angrily.

"You damn-!" Franky couldn't finish his sentence as he had been sent flying into the san by a large paw print.

"Hey, that looks fun!" Marisa said before Kuma looked over at her with his hand towards her.

Marisa glanced over at Kuma and smiled softly with a cold edge to her eyes. "Where are you looking?" She asked coldly before Franky slammed his right steel fist straight into Kuma's head, making the robot fall into the sand.

Franky panted before grinning as Kuma slowly got back up to his feet.

"Very well then. I'll concentrate on you two one at a time."

* * *

**Rukuougan Jūryoku is just a fan-made variation of Rukuougan. Unlike normal Rukuougan, this one can be preformed with one hand, but it has a more severe backlash to it as Lock's hand was busted up using it. As the name should give away, it was Takai's variation of the move merely used by Lock. :P If Lock could do that with it, what could Takai have done? XD  
**


	23. Steel Cries, Emerald Rages

**Chapter 23- Steel Cries, Emerald Rages  
Author Note: So many fights... Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Marisa yawned loudly before rubbing her eye sleepily as Franky evaded a paw print sent flying towards him. Franky gritted his teeth as he held his left arm up before firing at Kuma rapidly.

The bullets bounced off the large cyborg while Franky clenched his teeth before Kuma sent him flying with a paw print.

Franky landed in the sand, sending it everywhere before standing again. "Are you seriously not going to help?" Franky asked and Marisa smiled slightly. "If you want."

* * *

Zoro held his two katanas out in front of him while his eyes never left Mihawk as the world's greatest removed the sword from his back.

"Not going to use the toothpick?" Zoro asked and Mihawk smirked before holding the black sword out in front of him.

"I thought I'd get some exercise this time." He said and Zoro grinned as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Then get ready."

* * *

The Marines were staring ahead of as several of them went flying into various buildings. "This guy's a monster…" One muttered before a snake-like blade slashed him across the chest.

Zephyr said nothing as the blade went back to its normal size before he swung his gold katana and sending several Marines to the ground.

* * *

Marisa rolled her fingers into a fist before it became steel. Franky slammed his right fist into Kuma's head, sending the large cyborg into the sand with a bang.

"Mecha." Marisa said and her right arm slowly transformed into the Zodic. Kuma got back up before holding his hand out in front of him to halt Marisa's fist.

Marisa gritted her teeth, as she was repelled deep into the sand. "This guy just doesn't give, does he?" Franky muttered before Marisa popped her head out of the sand before spitting sand out of her mouth.

* * *

"Oni Giri!" Zoro shouted before his katanas collided with Mihawk's black sword.

"I see you've improved!" Mihawk said before pushing Zoro back and slashing at him.

Zoro rolled to the side and dodged the sword before crouching forward.

"Hyou Kin Dama!"

Mihawk narrowed his eyes before swiftly blocking Zoro's katanas and also avoiding the slashes. Zoro landed some ways behind Mihawk and he gritted his teeth as he glared back at Mihawk.

"Damn it… That won't work…" He muttered as Mihawk turned to face Zoro.

* * *

Shiryuu gritted the cigar between his teeth as he stood behind the Marines being crushed by Zephyr.

Zephyr stomped down on the back of the Marine at the top of the pile he had made. "Hmm… You look familiar." Shiryuu said and Zephyr's eyes widened as he stared at Shiryuu.

"Head Gaoler… You!" Zephyr shouted before slashing at him with his silver katana. Shiryuu chuckled as he effortlessly blocked Zephyr's katana.

"It's been a while. You were just a little kid when I last saw you. Of course that's not what you're thinking." Shiryuu said before throwing Zephyr back through the pile of Marines. Zephyr gritted his teeth as he skidded to a halt before glaring at Shiryuu.

"I never thought I'd get this chance so soon. But better late than never." Zephyr muttered as he sheathed his two katanas slowly. Shiryuu raised an eyebrow as Zephyr walked over to a barrel that sat against the building next to him.

He reached down and picked up a wrapped object from on top of the barrel. Zephyr placed his two katanas against the building and started to unwrap the object.

"Labraid. Brighid." Both katanas against wall started to clatter before a red orb and green orb rose from the katanas and hung behind Zephyr.

Shiryuu watched in interest as Zephyr threw the wrapping away as he held a green katana in his hand.

"Youshiki." Zephyr said and the two Zodics hanging behind him suddenly shot forward into the katana.

Shiryuu readied his sword as Zephyr unsheathed the green katana and its emerald blade gleamed in the light.

"Ah, that sword is the one that girl had…" Shiryuu muttered to himself before bracing himself.

Zephyr glared towards Shiryuu before swinging the katana to his side. "It's time you paid for killing my sister!"

* * *

Franky's fist was stopped by Kuma's paw before he was repelled backwards. "Damn… There's gotta be a way to hurt him…" Franky grumbled and Marisa nodded in agreement.

"What if we blow a hole in him?" She wondered and Franky looked to her grimly. "And how do we do that?"

"Good point…" She muttered before an annoyed voice cut in. "Are you two done thinking yet?"

Franky nearly doubled back until he remembered. "I forgot he could talk…" He muttered while Marisa looked to her arm. "Ideas, Mecha."

"R-7. 26-98-13." Mecha said and the two stared at the metal Zodic in confusion.

"That doesn't help us at all!" Marisa snapped while Kuma watched silently. Mecha sighed quietly while Marisa started banging her other fist against him for a simpler answer.

Franky cracked his knuckles as he grinned at Kuma. "I get it." He muttered and Marisa perked up before looking over at him. "You do?"

"Yeah. Can you make an explosion in front of him?" Franky asked and Marisa thought about it before nodding.

"Yep." She said before holding Mecha up towards Kuma. "Are you sure though?" She asked and Franky chuckled evilly.

"Give it your all!" He said and Mecha sighed again before the shield shot forward and exploded when it touched the sand in front of Kuma.

Kuma raised a hand and repelled the raised sand until a big metal fist slammed into his fist. Kuma froze in surprise as Marisa grinned at him.

Kuma gritted his teeth as Mecha grabbed onto his hand. "Happy trails!" Marisa said with a smile before Franky raised his right fist.

"Strong Hammer!" He said before slugging the larger cyborg in the head. Kuma lurched backwards until a crack resounded through the area as the arm Marisa was holding snapped off Kuma's body.

"Even if you are a stronger model, the joints can't be invincible." Franky stated as he held his arms out in front of him.

The air bullet blasted from Franky's arms and his hair flopped down as Kuma was sent flying slightly above the ocean before slowly hitting it and sinking into its depths.

"That's what you get with messing with us!" Marisa said with a happy hop as Mecha disappeared as Franky flicked his hair out of his eyes with a grin.

* * *

**Weak joints... old timer! *is being random***


	24. Cry of Anemoi

**Chapter 24- Cry of Anemoi  
Author Note: Good music to listen to while reading this is Immediate Music- Avenger. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"**More than any other time in history, mankind faces a crossroads. One path leads to despair and utter hopelessness. The other, to total extinction. Let us pray we have the wisdom to choose correctly." –Woody Allen**

**

* * *

**

The wind picked up as the sky darkened above the island. Shiryuu held onto his hat as a strong gale blew down the street, sending several of the lying Marines down it.

Zephyr didn't react to the wind as he gripped the emerald katana tightly in his hand. From behind Shiryuu, one Marine twitched before slowly getting onto his elbows.

He pointed his rifle weakly towards Zephyr before pulling the trigger. The bullet whizzed through the air, but missed Zephyr as the strong gale came again and blew the bullet away.

The Marine froze in shock before the Marine's head was suddenly impaled by Shiryuu's sword. "Don't interfere with my fights." He said down to the dead Marine before removing his sword and grinning to Zephyr.

"You're a scary one, aren't you? That angry glare and all." Shiryuu said while clenching his cigar while Zephyr stayed silent before looking to the emerald katana. "You know… I've never been able to look at an apple since then. I get sick every time… It's like something's making me remember that time." Zephyr said and Shiryuu frowned before readying his sword.

"Enough talk." He said and Zephyr grinned widely. "What's wrong? Feeling guilty? You have no right to give me orders. If I wanna talk about it, I will." Zephyr snapped back coldly and Shiryuu narrowed his eyes bitterly.

"You can keep talking in hell." He said before suddenly appearing next to Zephyr with his katana raised. Zephyr didn't look over before catching Shiryuu's sword with his bare hand.

"Hell sounds nice, but I don't like the heat." Zephyr said before Shiryuu jumped away from him. "How'd you do that?" He asked while eyeing his sword briefly.

Zephyr smirked slightly before unbuttoning his shirt, and revealing all the scars on his chest. "Take a guess." He said icily, and a bead of sweat rolled down Shiryuu's cheek.

"So that's it. You are a scary one, boy. But that explains those two lights I saw hanging behind you? Is one of those things from her?" Shiryuu asked and Zephyr didn't reply as he moved the katana in front of him.

"Youshiki Zodic. Labraid and Brighid." Zephyr said before the emerald blade started to warp.

* * *

Nami looked up into the sky with a puzzled look.

"That's odd… There shouldn't be a storm…" She whispered before she and Lock headed down the path towards the forest.

* * *

Shiryuu let the cigar drop from his mouth as he stared at the large blade Zephyr was holding up in the air.

"Anemoi." He said before swiftly swinging the blade downward at Shiryuu.

Shiryuu's eyes widened as he quickly dodged the blade but his eyes were locked onto the sky that had a large slash mark running through the clouds, letting the sunlight pour onto the island through the new gap.

"That boy…! He just slashed the very clouds apart?" Shiryuu muttered before tightening his hold on his katana. Zephyr held the large blade out in front of him and the sunlight reflected off of the emerald blade.

Shiryuu narrowed his eyes before swiftly stepping forward and slashing downwards towards Zephyr. Shiryuu's katana slashed Zephyr's chest, but the purple haired swordsman didn't react at all as his blood hit the ground.

Shiryuu flinched as Zephyr coldly stared at him before pulling his fist back and slamming it straight into Shiryuu's stomach. Shiryuu gritted his teeth before the wind changed and sent him flying backwards from its might.

Shiryuu skidded to a halt before being rammed by an invisible force. He coughed up blood as he landed roughly on the ground while Zephyr lowered his large emerald sword.

"Did he not feel pain at all? What is he?" Shiryuu muttered as he stared at Zephyr. "It's no fun cutting up someone who doesn't feel pain. I want someone livelier." He muttered before thrusting his katana forward and impaling Zephyr's chest effortlessly.

Shiryuu paused as blood rolled off his katana onto the ground. Zephyr's head was lowered as he stared at the ground before suddenly grabbing Shiryuu's katana and raising his head to glare at Shiryuu.

Shiryuu's eyes widened as Zephyr's large blade slashed his chest upwards. "W-What…?" Shiryuu muttered as he landed on the ground as Zephyr ripped the katana out of his chest with the same cold stare.

"How can he still be moving?" Shiryuu muttered as he slowly got up as Zephyr raised the emerald blade.

"He couldn't be…" Shiryuu muttered as the wind picked up again.

"Immortal?" The last word he spoke before the large emerald blade slashed through him while Zephyr appeared a ways behind Shiryuu.

Zephyr slowly straightened up and the emerald blade turned back to its normal size as the two colored orbs flew out of it and into Zephyr's other two katanas.

"I'm not immortal." Zephyr said as he sheathed the emerald katana and picked up his other two before putting all three on his belt.

"I'm dead." Zephyr said with a hand over the scar where his heart was. "And I have you to thank for that, trash." He said coldly before walking away with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Nami and Lock looked up at the dark sky and at the large hole in the clouds.

"Where'd that come from?" Lock muttered while Nami scratched her head in puzzlement.

"That's impossible…" She whispered quietly to herself as the clouds slowly covered the hole up again.

* * *

Zephyr kicked a Marine out of his way as he walked down the street silently.

He quietly let out a sigh before hitting his knees and putting his hands on the ground.

"I did it… I avenged you, Zefie…" He muttered as a few tears drops hit the ground.

* * *

Sanji stood on his hands before slamming his foot into Ian's chest. Ian gritted his teeth as he hit the side of a building and glared at Sanji. "You damn cook…! Stay still!" He snapped before swinging Takoyaki at Sanji, but missed as Sanji leaned away from it.

"How about some calamari instead, squid face?" Sanji asked before planting his foot into Ian's face.

Ian gritted his teeth as he hit the ground and Takoyaki disappeared. Sanji blew smoke out of his mouth as Ian slowly stood back up.

"You ready for the main course?" Sanji asked before tossing his cigarette away.

* * *

**Anemoi are the four Greek gods of wind. Each one representing a different cardinal direction. For those of you who know Greek mythology, Zephyr's name is a version of one of those four wind gods. **

**When Zephyr refers to him as dead, he doesn't mean risen from the grave dead. He means that his body can't feel pain. As to why he has scars all over his body will be answered in the OC story I'm writing for the Ragnarok Pirates.**

**Now it's time for Sanji to cook some squid!  
**


	25. Cook To Your Soul

**Chapter 25- Cook To Your Soul  
Author Note: Chapter 25... Wow... Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Sanji grinned as he flipped sideways onto his hands to avoid Takoyaki. Ian gritted his teeth angrily while glaring towards the cook.

"Stop running away!" Ian snapped and Sanji only chuckled. "Fine." He said before disappearing and Ian's eye widened before a blur appeared in front of him.

"Collier Coup!" Sanji said before slamming the heel of his foot into Ian's neck and into the building behind him.

Takoyaki hit the ground before bursting into mist as Ian gritted his teeth in pain. "You…!" He muttered before Sanji cut in. "You're the one who killed Takai, right?" Sanji asked while lighting up another cigarette.

Ian raised an eyebrow suspiciously before grinning. "What if I was? He deserved every last moment of that." He said icily and Sanji had his eyes closed as he blew smoke out of his mouth.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know." He said before his foot suddenly smashed into Ian's head. "Poitrine Shoot." Sanji muttered as Ian crashed through the building and Sanji flicked his cigarette away.

"Get ready to be fried, octopus. This is for making a lady cry." Sanji said with a glare at Ian whom slowly made his way out of the destroyed building.

"Lady? Ha…" Ian muttered before laughing loudly. "Is that the reason you're so mad? You're pathetic! Who cares if a girl cried over that trash!?" Ian snapped before Sanji's foot hooked onto the back of his neck.

"Reception." He said before pummeling Ian's face into the ground.

Ian coughed blood before Sanji's foot kicked him back up. "Here comes your order." Sanji said coldly before readying his foot. "Longé." He said as he kicked Ian in the back, sending him flying slightly higher into the air.

"Quasi. Queue." Ian coughed up more blood as he was about to fall to the ground, but Sanji wouldn't let him. "Concasse." Sanji said before leaping into the air and flipping rapidly before planting his heel down on the top of Ian's head.

The ground crumbled underneath him as Ian gritted his teeth, but he was barely standing. "You…!" He muttered lividly while Sanji glared at him.

"Here's take out." He said before spinning around rapidly before stopping with the burning leg. "Diable Jambe." He said and Ian's eye widened as Sanji angrily glared at him.

"Anti-Manner Kick Course." He said before his burning leg sunk into Ian's chest and sent the octopus through several buildings. Sanji's leg cooled down while he let out a low breath.

"That's what you order when you make a lady cry." He said before kicking a small piece of building towards Ian's body, hitting him in the head.

"That's the last of that customer." Sanji said before walking away with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Brooke laughed happily as he sheathed his cane sword while Lexis bandaged her bleeding arm.

Behind them Ryath lay on the ground with his eyes open and several slash marks on him.

"I never knew chains were that much trouble. Must be nice to be dead, huh?" Lexis asked and Brooke laughed happily. "It's all in the afro! Yohohoho!"

"… Right."

* * *

The tree snapped as Seedry was kicked through it while Kizaru lowered his leg. "You are such a pain, dear boy. Why don't you just stop this now and I'll forget it ever happened." Kizaru said with a weird smile while Seedry glared at him.

"Like… hell." He muttered and Kizaru chuckled before suddenly leaning back as a large flash of orange whizzed by him and sent the nearby Marines into the water.

Kizaru glanced behind him to the orange thing while blood rolled out of a cut along his cheek. The orange thing stood up and changed into a human as Keyana rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh, what a cute kitten, you are." Kizaru said with a smile before swerving away from Hellblade's chain. Seedry glared at Kizaru with his eye patch off of his left eye and the black cursed eye stared at Kizaru chillingly.

"Two against one, eh? Not much for fairness, are you?" Kizaru asked before holding up his hand. "Ama no Murakumo." He said before the light sword formed in his hand.

Seedry readied Hellblade while Keyana cracked her knuckles. "You really must want to die so badly…"

* * *

Luffy pounded down the path towards the heart of the forest until the ground beneath him became rock and he slowed down to look around. Luffy looked up to the old sign and he looked ahead of him.

"This is where we met Takai, right?" He asked himself out loud while crossing his arms over his chest to think until a loud laugh cut into his thoughts of meat.

"If it isn't Straw Hat!" Luffy's eyes widened as he looked up to see Blackbeard grinning widely down at him. Luffy didn't say anything as Blackbeard and his crew jumped down onto the street ahead of Luffy.

"Where might you be going?" Van Auger asked calmly while Jesus laughed loudly. "Don't be… in such a rush… bad for the body…" Doc Q said while his horse panted heavily.

"Move." Luffy said but Blackbeard just laughed.

"Why should we? One of your little friends killed our newest member. That's not very nice, Straw Hat." Blackbeard said with a dark grin while Luffy continued to stare ahead.

"I said move." He said again and Blackbeard's grinned even wider. "And if I don't?"

"Then I'll be the one to make you."

Luffy perked up as someone suddenly landed between the two pirates, making the ground underneath shatter like glass. "Who are you?" Blackbeard asked as the person straightened up and their right arm clicked like bones, which is exactly what it was.

"Who am I? Ha, bugs sure like wanting to know who steps on them." Rune said while grinning with her right arm dangling by her side. "Hey, Luffy. You can keep going." She said back to him, and Luffy nodded slowly before glancing to the arm.

Rune caught his glance and smiled slightly. "You remember. I'm faltered. Now run along." She said and Luffy nodded again before running straight towards Blackbeard.

"Ha! Where do you think you're going?" Blackbeard asked with a loud laugh until Rune's skeleton hand sunk into his stomach. Luffy ran by as Rune smirked calmly before swerving backwards as a bullet whizzed by her face.

"What luck, I get to fight all five of you." Rune said with a happy smile as Blackbeard and his crew braced themselves.

"Who are you?" Blackbeard asked again and Rune chuckled before grinning widely.

"A vampire." She said as her left eye gleamed gold while her right eye glared an eerie red.

"Vampire?" Jesus muttered before Blackbeard laughed loudly. "You're the one they were talking about? That rebel girl? Ha, now this is funny!" He shouted before holding his hand up towards Rune.

"Kurouzu!" He shouted before his hand turned pitch black and Rune perked up as she felt her body being pulled. "So that's what you can do…" She muttered before smirking and being pulled to Blackbeard.

Blackbeard grinned until Rune's grin made him pause.

Blood dripped onto the ground as Blackbeard's chest was slashed by Rune's right hand.

Rune chuckled as she swerved away to dodge another bullet while the rest of Blackbeard's crew attacked.

"Ragnarok."

_"What? I'm sleeping…"_

"Then wake up. It's time to show what a vampire can really do!" 

_"Fine…" _Rune jumped into the air as Blackbeard glared after her.

Rune smiled softly before raising her right arm to her side. "Jūryoku Senkou."

* * *

**Sanji sure knows how to treat a lady...**


	26. Light and Darkness

**Chapter 26- Light and Darkness  
Author Note: Well, this is really fun, making chapter titles! XD Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Seedry gritted his teeth as Kizaru's light sword made a cut on his arm before Seedry swerved away. Kizaru smiled as he lifted his foot slightly and swiftly planted it in both Seedry's and Keyana's stomachs.

The two hit the ground while Kizaru sighed calmly. "Why don't you two pack up and leave. You aren't pirates so there's no reason to kill you." Kizaru said down to the two before chuckling.

"But assaulting an Admiral is punishable by death."

* * *

Jesus grabbed a nearby building before lifting it from its foundation and throwing it up at Rune. Rune raised her right hand before punching the building making it shatter. She landed on the ground with a crash as the ground before her crumbled.

Rune grinned before raising her right foot and suddenly appearing behind Blackbeard and his crew with her right hand in front of her face.

"Divine Burial." She said and Blackbeard and his crew suddenly slammed into the ground by some unseen force that pressed their faces against the ground.

"Ha, the lassie is like me!" Blackbeard said with a laugh before his back started turning black and he raised himself off of the ground.

"Nullification by using a force equal to or greater than the current one. Clever." Rune said as she lowered her right hand and smirked. "But let's what else darkness can do." She said before reaching her right hand behind her and unsheathing her black katana.

* * *

Kizaru had a calm smile on his face as he juggled Seedry and Keyana by continuous kicking them around without letting them hit ground.

"Are you done yet? How about now? Now?" Kizaru asked as he continued to kick the two without letting up. Seedry gritted his teeth before gripping Hellblade.

"Enough!" He snapped before swinging Hellblade towards and cleaving the ground in two as Kizaru appeared behind him with a smile.

"Not good enough." He said before kicking Seedry straight into Keyana, and into the Marine warship.

"… Oops."

* * *

Seedry muttered in pain as he got up and winced when he stood up. "Ow…" Keyana groaned as she sat up and perked up when she saw a gold locket by her foot.

She glanced over at Seedry whom was reaching down to pick Hellblade back up. Keyana swiftly picked up the locket and opened it before pausing in surprise. She glanced at the picture of the two kids before glancing to Seedry. Keyana quickly closed the locket without a sound and pocketed it before standing.

"Riviera." She said and Seedry looked over at her. "Huh?" He muttered before she over at him.

"Does that name ring a bell?" She asked and Seedry looked away before shrugging. "Why should it? Sounds like a burning pile of junk that nobody bothered to help." He said coldly and Keyana's gaze lowered to the floor.

"Yeah, I guess it was…" She whispered and Seedry's eyes widened slightly when he caught that. He turned to face Keyana until a chuckle made them freeze.

The next second, Seedry and Keyana were sent flying back out of the warship as Kizaru landed on the ground gracefully before kicking the two into the ground. Kizaru grinned slightly as he looked down at the two.

"This has been quite enjoyable. But alas, some things must end." He said before raising his right hand that a small yellow orb started to form on its palm. "Good night." Kizaru said before a foot crunched into the ground and Kizaru's orb was swiftly kicked into the air before exploding.

Kizaru's eyes widened before he jumped from another kick. "Who joins the dead?" Kizaru asked as the smoke from the explosion cleared and the person grinned as their open maroon trench coat flittered in the breeze.

"Oh, me, me! I wanna join!" A childish voice said and Kizaru raised an eyebrow as the person's grin widened.

"No, me, me! I wanna join in more!" A deeper voice said from the same person.

Kizaru narrowed his eyes before straightening up. "You're a strange one." He said before forming the light sword in his hand again.

"Am I really?" The person asked in his normal voice. "Good, strange was what I was going for." Roland said with a chuckle as he took a fighting stance.

"Let's rock, Pika-chu."

* * *

Blackbeard swerved back as Rune's katana impaled the ground from above. The vampire grinned before fully putting her right hand onto the end of the hilt and swiftly planting her foot into Blackbeard's head, making the large man stumbled backwards slightly.

Blackbeard gritted his teeth before grabbing Rune's leg, but it disappeared from his grasp. Blackbeard's eyes widened as Rune balanced on the end of her katana before planting both of her feet into Blackbeard's head. Blackbeard hit the ground as Rune stood on her katana's hilt.

The large pirate quickly got back onto his feet before placing his now black hands onto two buildings that suddenly were sucked into them.

"Liberation!" He shouted before holding his hands out towards Rune before the hands expelled the two buildings he had absorbed.

Rune watched as the rubble flew towards her before she put weight on the edge of her hilt, making the katana twirl out of the ground.

Rune smiled as she caught the katana and sheathed it with her eyes closed.

"Musei…" She muttered as the rubble neared closer.

"Karasu…" Blackbeard's grin widened as Rune's eyes slowly opened.

"Giri."

* * *

**Can you say cliffhanger? ... I knew you could! XD**


	27. Engulfed

**Chapter 27- Engulfed  
Author Note: I'm thinking... 32 chapters in all for this fic, maybe? Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Kizaru gritted his teeth as he rapidly slashed at Roland while Roland parried each slash with his hands. Roland pushed his foot down into the ground before thrusting his fist forward and blasting Kizaru backwards with a gust of wind.

Kizaru slowly straightened up while his light sword regenerated the small holes in it. Roland clenched his fist as he held it up in front of him.

Behind Roland, Seedry slowly got back up to his feet as he watched the two go at it. "Who's that?" He muttered while eyeing Roland.

The tree next to Seedry suddenly burst as Kizaru went through it and landed roughly on his feet. Roland raised his hand and beckoned to Kizaru with a grin.

* * *

Blackbeard froze in shock as Rune was behind him with her katana drawn and blood dripping off the tip. "Ha… You're good…" Blackbeard muttered while Rune said nothing with blood rolling down the left side of her face.

Blackbeard laughed loudly before putting a hand onto the large slash mark in his body. "It seems just like a dream…" He said before falling forward and his crew silently stared at Blackbeard in shock.

Rune sheathed her katana and put her hand onto the blood on her face. "… Damn, he nicked me…" She muttered before running a finger over the flowing wound and it slowly closed up.

She let out a held breath before turning towards the forest. "I guess Luffy's there… I hope…" She muttered before falling to her knee and gritting her teeth.

"Urgh… dizzy…" She muttered while her right hand returned to normal.

* * *

Kizaru's foot hit Roland's arm as he held it up to block the foot. Roland flinched as Kizaru's other foot slammed into his chest, making him hit the ground.

Kizaru raised his sword and impaled the ground as Roland flipped up on his hands before swiftly kicking Kizaru back. Roland grinned slightly as he licked up blood rolling down the side of his face.

"This is fun." He said before rolling his fingers up into fists and raising them towards Kizaru.

"Foolish boy." Kizaru muttered before appearing in front of Roland and impaling his chest with his light sword. Blood hit the ground as Roland's grin widened.

"Thanks for getting close, Admiral." Roland muttered and Kizaru raised an eyebrow. "Zodic." Roland muttered and Kizaru dug the sword deeper.

"The Courageous One." Small flames started to lick at Kizaru's light sword's blade.

"Flamberge."

* * *

Luffy's foot left an imprint in the ground as he stopped running at the foot of the temple that towered over him.

He took a deep breath before starting to run up the stairs.

* * *

Kizaru perked up as the small flames started to creep up his sword towards his hand. Kizaru quickly dissolved the sword and jumped back as Roland straightened up with a low breath.

"That hurt." He said as he put a hand over the hole in his chest and it slowly healed. "Thank goodness for Rune's ability though…" He muttered before holding his hand out and a dagger slipped out of his coat's sleeve and he caught it.

Flames surrounded the dagger before Roland threw it towards Kizaru. The Admiral swerved away from the dagger before it suddenly exploded, sending Kizaru back a few feet right as Roland slugged him in the face.

Kizaru hit the ground hard while Roland let out a held breath. Kizaru slowly got back up with his cheek all red from Roland's punch.

"How is it that you can hit me?" He asked and Roland smirked before cracking his knuckles. "How else?" Roland said before throwing his fist at Kizaru, but he missed as Kizaru warped away.

Roland slipped another dagger into his other hand and flung it behind him as Kizaru appeared there. The dagger struck Kizaru's shoulder, making the Admiral flinch in pain before Roland's fist found his head again.

Kizaru hit the ground as Roland brought his foot up into the air and slamming it down onto Kizaru's chest. The Admiral coughed blood before Roland grabbed his collar and lifted him up. "Have a nice nap." Roland said before stretching his arm way back till it was besides Seedry.

Roland's fist erupted into flames before his arm snapped forward and pummeled Kizaru in the face. Roland let go of Kizaru the moment before his fist collided with the Admiral's face.

Kizaru spiraled into the Marine warship and the ship's deck collapsed from the constant damage inflicted onto it. Roland snapped his arm back in place before making sure it was all right. Seedry blinked a few times as Keyana rubbed her eyes.

"What is that guy?" She muttered while Seedry shook his head. "Hell if I know." He muttered until a shout broke the new silence. "Keyana!"

The two looked behind them to see Usopp and Chopper running towards them. "Usopp-kun!" Keyana said with a wave while Roland smiled slightly.

"Well, I guess my debt is paid." He said and Seedry perked up after catching it, but when he turned back to ask what Roland meant, the man was gone. Seedry stared at the spot where Roland had been while Keyana, Usopp, and Chopper talked to each other. 

_'That man could use Haki… right? But to control it so well… Hmm, maybe I'm thinking too much…' _Seedry thought before putting his hands in his pockets before freezing up.

"Where's my locket?" He muttered to himself in shock.

* * *

Zoro gritted his teeth as he and Mihawk passed each other while slashing. Mihawk readied his black sword again while Zoro gripped his katanas tighter.

The two collided before Mihawk pushed Zoro back a few feet. "So you have improved. But even now is not enough." Mihawk said and Zoro glared at him before straightening up.

"Say that… when you win." He said before placing his two katanas out in front of him. Mihawk raised an eyebrow slightly as Zoro started to spin the katanas.

Mihawk raised his blade before charging at Zoro while the swordsman continued to spin his katanas.

"Santōryū Ougi Sanzen Sekai!"

The two slashed at each other and Mihawk passed Zoro as silence fell upon the two. Blood fell onto the ground from Zoro's chest and he fell to a knee while keeping himself up with his two katanas.

Mihawk said nothing before impaling the ground with his black sword. "Excellently done." He said while blood rolled out of his mouth due to the two slash marks on his chest.

"I await your next challenge." Mihawk said before lifting his sword out of the ground, placing it back on his back and walking away while Zoro was silent on the ground. Zoro grinned with Wado still in his mouth before he removed it.

"Next time we meet, you're done." He said before sheathing his katanas slowly.

* * *

**Well. What's left...**


	28. We're Off To See The Wizard

**Chapter 28- We're Off To See The Wizard  
Author Note: Whew, almost done now... not including this one... four more chapters... Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Sanji tossed an unlit cigarette away before perking up as Zoro stepped out from around the corner. "Yo, Marimo." Sanji called over and Zoro bitterly glared over at him while tying his bandana onto his arm.

"Great, you're still alive." He grumbled and Sanji's mouth twitched angrily till he saw Nami walking towards the two with Lock next to her.

"Nami-swan! Lock-chan!" He called before racing over to them only to get a steel foot in his face. "Hey, Sanji." Lock said coolly before putting her foot down and stepped over Sanji to a laughing Zoro along with Nami. "Are you okay?" Nami asked and Zoro nodded slowly. "I will be after sleeping some." He said with a grin while Lock was looking in an alleyway.

She raised her foot and grinned widely before kicking someone that was lying down on the ground in the alleyway. "Up, Zephyr." She said and Zephyr slowly raised his head with a wary grin.

"Yo… How's that for bad directions…?" He muttered and Lock shrugged before kicking him in the head again.

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to see Usopp and Chopper running towards the group with Seedry and Keyana behind the two along with Dylan and Gladstone.

"You guys didn't die, huh?" Zoro asked and Usopp fumed at the question. "Of course not! I am the Great Captain Usopp!" Usopp said with a pose while everyone else shortly met up with them.

"Well, we win, right?" Franky asked with Marisa clinging on his arm like a koala. "Yohohoho, I guess so!" Brooke said before twirling his cane around without Lexis with him.

"Now we just have to wait for Captain-san and Rune-chan." Robin said and Grandes nodded with his hat in his hand. The two crews looked over to the forest while awaiting the two captains.

* * *

Rubio sighed sadly as he stood on a small boat off the port. "This is terrible. Gregory lost, Ian lost, Ryath lost, Blackbeard, Shiryuu, and Magellan all lost. Kizaru and Aokiji lost, Mihawk won but disappeared, and we still can't find Momma Day's body." He stated before untying the boat to let it start drifting off.

"This is terrible…"

* * *

Luffy pounded onto the top of the temple and glared ahead as Gin stood across from him. Gin smiled slightly while Luffy cracked his knuckles.

"You've ruined my plan quite easily. Why do you fight so hard? How can you fight so hard when you know you can neither hit or defeat me?" Gin asked until Luffy pulled his fist back and slammed his fist straight into Gin's face.

"Shut the hell up." He said coldly as Gin smashed into the altar behind him. Gin was quickly on his feet while blood rolled down his head. "How?!" He shouted before being smashed into the floor by Luffy's fist.

"You hurt my Navigator." Luffy said before slamming his foot into the back of Gin's head, making the floor crack greatly. Luffy removed his foot from Gin's head and perked up, as Gin didn't move at all.

"Haki, eh? Hmm… Never thought it would be so annoying." A voice said and Luffy looked around to see no one. "It's no matter. You only halted one of my plans." The voice said and Luffy perked up as black steam rose from Gin's body while large amount of the black steam rose from other places on the island.

"You may have defeated all the Marines and my pawns separately… But you will never beat them now." Another voice said and Luffy flinched before turning to see Moria grinning at him.

"You?!" Luffy shouted and Moria laughed happily. "Yes, and I haven't forgotten what you did to my masterpiece! But not even you will defeat my next masterpiece!" Moria said before raising his hands, making all the black steam start swirling together.

"I will merge all the shadows from everyone defeated and victorious on this island including myself… to make him once more!" Moria shouted before his shadow rose and joined the rest of the shadows.

Luffy quickly turned to stare at the large mass of shadows that slowly started to form a large giant figure.

"I give you… Shadow Oz!" Moria's shadow shouted before disappearing inside the massive dark purple giant that towered over the forest and temple.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Luffy muttered as he stared ahead at Oz's head.

* * *

"IT'S HIM AGAIN!" Usopp and Chopper screamed while staring up at the massive Oz.

"Again?" Lock asked and Zoro nodded. "We've fought that thing before… except it wasn't that color…" He said and Sanji nodded.

"So… what should we do about this?" He asked calmly and Franky shrugged. "I'm outta cola." He said and Zoro panted as the slash mark on his chest started bleeding again.

"So then… what should we do?" Robin asked while panting lightly and nobody answered.

"I guess… we have to beat that thing again." Zoro said while untying his bandana from his arm and tying it around his head.

"Sounds good to me." Sanji said with a grin before lighting his last cigarette.

* * *

Luffy cracked his knuckles while taking a deep breath.

"Let's end this, Daemon." He said and the voice in his head chuckled.

_"As you wish, little Luffy." _Daemon said laughing and Luffy bent down before springing towards the shadow-made Oz.

* * *

**All right! Final Battle! Almost Everyone vs. Shadow Oz!**


	29. Coronation

**Chapter 29- Coronation  
**

**

* * *

**

Luffy stretched his arms back past the temple while a faint red glow emitted from his fist. "Gumo Gumo no… Daemon Bazooka!" Luffy shouted before slamming his fists into Oz's head, making it move slightly.

Luffy gritted his teeth before suddenly being slammed harshly into the ground by Oz's hand.

"Tickle…" The giant grumbled slowly as the giant scratched the spot where Luffy's fists had hit him.

"Well… that worked beautifully." Daemon said sarcastically from the faint red glow around Luffy's fist.

* * *

"Is it just me or is he bigger than last time?" Nami asked and Zoro readied his katanas.

"It's not you." He said before raising his katanas. "108 Pound Cannon!" He shouted before sending the shockwaves spiraling towards Oz.

"Sol Suraisu!" Zephyr said before sending some shockwaves from his gold katana. The shockwaves slammed into Oz's stomach and made the giant take a very small step backwards.

"Itch…" It grumbled and the two swordsmen grimaced. "This guy is either just very thick-skinned or just too big." Zoro said and Zephyr nodded. "You two are wimps." Lock said bitterly before flexing her legs.

Sanji grinned until he caught Lock's grin at him. "Go, Sanji!" She said before kicking Sanji straight towards Oz's head. "Ah! Sanji's going to get eaten!" Chopper wailed while Zoro grinned happily.

"Collier Coup!" Sanji said before slamming his foot into Oz's neck. Sanji gritted his teeth while trying to sink his foot deeper before falling back towards the ground. "Tch… that hurt me…" He grumbled while sitting up from the impact zone he made as he rubbed his leg.

Zoro gritted his teeth as his wound reopened and blood stained his shirt some more. "This isn't good…" He muttered under his breath while the island shook as Oz took a few steps forward before stopping suddenly. Everyone perked up as Oz slowly looked down at his feet in confusion.

"Stop… moving… you big… lug… You're making the... island move…" A voice said before a large black flame fist slammed down on the top of Oz's head.

The giant stumbled back slightly, which made the island shake more, before swatting the thing that hit him into the ground behind the two groups.

"Damn it… that hurt…" Rune muttered from in the crater she made from the impact. Makai helped Rune back onto her feet as the two groups looked down at her.

"You okay?" Nami asked and Rune swayed slightly. "Just… peachy…"

* * *

Luffy slammed his fist onto the ground while the other he placed on his leg. "Gear Second." He muttered before the red steam started flowing.

Luffy sprang up onto Oz's arm and started to rush up it while the giant turned its head to see whom it was. "Gumo Gumo no Jet Gatling Gun!" Luffy started before pummeling Oz in the head over and over again.

"Hurt…" Oz muttered before waving his hand upward to try and swat Luffy, but missed as Luffy had disappeared.

"Where did little man go?" Oz wondered out loud. "Up." Luffy said as he had his giant leg stretching into the air.

"Gear Third. Gumo Gumo no Battle Axe!" Luffy shouted and slammed his foot into the top of Oz's head. Oz lurched backwards and fell onto the island with a very loud crash, sending billows of dust up into the air.

Chibi Luffy landed back onto the temple before popping back to his usual size.

* * *

Everyone on the ground was silent as they stared at where Oz had fallen. "Was that Luffy?!" Usopp asked in surprise and Nami nodded slowly before smiling.

"But… did it do anything?" Chopper asked and as if on cue, Oz's leg suddenly rose and slammed down before the giant stood back up with a livid look in its eyes.

"That hurt, little man!" It roared angrily which made the trees shake violently. Luffy just stared back coldly before clenching his fist tightly.

"You tried to hurt my nakama." He said but Oz didn't react as he started to step towards the temple. Luffy raised his right fist towards Oz before Daemon's red glow increased around it.

"Nobody hurts my nakama." Luffy said before Oz smashed its fists rapidly into the temple. The temple fell apart into a cloud of dust while Luffy ran up Oz's arm.

Oz's eyes widened as Luffy reached his head and pulled his fist back. "Gumo Gumo no… Daemon Pistol!" He shouted before his fist slammed into Oz's head, and the giant once again fell down with a crash.

The island quivered before suddenly breaking underneath Oz's massive body. "The island broke…" Robin whispered while everyone looked around as everyone started to break.

"All in favor of running!"

"Aye!"

"Run for it!" Usopp shouted before everyone did so as the island shook greatly. "Wait! Luffy!" Nami shouted back while Lock dragged her along. "Come on!" Lock said as Oz slowly stood back up and looked down at the breaking island beneath it.

"The ground's moving… Did little man-?"

"Right here." Luffy said and Oz looked back up ahead of it to see Luffy standing on top of the ship in the forest's mast.

"Island's breaking and little man doesn't run?" Oz asked and Luffy just rolled his fingers up into fists. "No need to." He said before disappearing from Oz's sight.

"Go back down to where you came from, Oz." Luffy said from high above Oz and the giant slowly looked up towards Luffy. Oz swung his fist towards Luffy as Luffy grinned widely.

"Youshiki." He said as he flipped onto the back of Oz's fist. Oz's eyes widened as Luffy pulled his fist back again.

"Daemon!"

* * *

"Hurry up!" Franky shouted as he helped everyone onto Thousand Sunny. "But what about Luffy?!" Nami shouted but nobody answered her.

The island shook vigorously and as everyone looked onto the island, they saw Oz fall backwards with its arms severed from its body.

A large whole red circle started to glow on Oz's back and the giant exploded before slowly dissolving.

"Oz hurts… But now… can I nap…?" The giant muttered slowly before disappearing as the island gave one last tremor before sinking into the ocean.

* * *

**Please review.**


	30. Parting Ways

**Chapter 30- Parting Ways  
Author Note: Next chapter is the last one. Well... Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_Marine Report Number 01578_

_Capture of wanted criminals "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy, "Marine Hunter" Roronoa Zoro, "Burglar Cat" Nami, Sogeking, "Black Leg" Sanji, "Pet" Chopper, "Demon Child" Nico Robin, "Cyborg" Franky, and "Humming" Brooke has failed with many Marine casualties. _

_The bodies of Admirals Aokiji and Kizaru have yet to be found along with most of the Shichibukai including ex-Shichibukai Marshall D. Teach. Fleet Admiral Sengoku was witness to this failure from his battleship a ways off the island of Call's Cell. _

_Other wanted criminals that were once thought of as no threat are now active once more as well as an ex-Shichibukai. There is still no word yet of any of the wanted criminals surviving the island's destruction._

_

* * *

_

Everyone on the Thousand Sunny was silent in shock as they stared ahead at where Call's Cell used to be. "Luffy…" Nami whispered on her knees while the rest of the crew avoided eye contact.

Chopper leaned over the railing with a sigh before perking up at a mass of bubbles on the ocean surface. "Hey! Over here!" He called and the Straw Hats rushed over just in time as something very big suddenly emerged from the ocean.

"AH! IT'S OZ!" Usopp and Chopper shouted and were hit on the head by Zoro and Sanji. "Look closer, idiots." They said and Usopp and Chopper looked back up at the thing and retched at the very large red lips in front of them.

"What the hell is that?!" Usopp screamed while Chopper stared in wonder at the large fish head that was staring at them. "Some sort of puffer fish?" Sanji wondered out loud and the large fish pursed its large lips in anger.

"I am not a puffer fish." It said and everyone on board jumped back. "It talked!" Usopp and Chopper screamed while the annoyed fish glared at them. "Of course I did. How rude. First this large thing steps on my head and this little one pokes me in the eye." The fish said before opening its mouth and letting it tongue roll out with an unconscious Luffy on it.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted before quickly pulling Luffy off the fish's tongue. The fish watched as the Straw Hats gathered around their captain before the fish let out a loud yawn.

"Well, time for me to go. It's been too long since I swam these waters…" It said and Nami looked up at the fish. "Thank you so much!" She called after it as it slowly swam away.

"Hey! What are you?" Usopp shouted and the fish turned its head towards them. Usopp jolted backwards.

"I am known as Call." The fish said before disappearing back under the water.

Everyone watched in amazement while Nami proceeded to waking up Luffy by slapping him a few times. "Wake up!" She snapped and Luffy groaned before slowly opening his eyes.

"Hat…" He whispered before his eyes snapped open as Nami kissed him fully on the lips while everyone else was too busy staring after the fish. Nami pulled back and winked to Luffy before standing up.

"Good thing you woke up." She said as she tossed hat back to Luffy who eagerly put it on his head. "Is it dinner yet?" He asked and Nami sighed before laughing.

* * *

The morning sun peeked out on the next day as everyone was slowly waking up. Sanji slowly woke up in the kitchen before groaning in pain as he had slept on the table while Lock and Marisa stole his room.

"Guess I'd better start cooking seeing as there's more of us…" He grumbled before fishing out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Need any help?" Lock asked from the doorway and Sanji turned around with hearts in his eyes. "Sure!"

* * *

After breakfast in the aquarium, Chopper eagerly stared at the stuff in front of him as Grandes sat opposite him.

"You see if you take these two you can help make an aid to cool fevers. Though it only works in cool climates." Grandes stated and Chopper nodded before writing it down. "Fishies!" Marisa said happily as she watched the fish swim around in the tanks while Keyana eyed them hungrily.

Franky laughed as he watched the two while messing around with a steel cube in front of him.

* * *

Zoro lifted the large weights over his head while Zephyr was standing on two fingers with his other arm against his back.

"709… 710…" The two said as Zoro lifted the weights and Zephyr did pushups.

Nearby, Seedry watched in awe before sighing.

"Why can't I do that…?" He muttered sadly before bandaging his hand tightly.

* * *

Usopp grinned as he finished making new stars for him while Gladstone watched. "Impressive." Gladstone said, and Usopp laughed happily.

"Of course! I am Captain Usopp!" He cheered and Gladstone chuckled quietly. Brooke laughed happily as he played his violin while Dylan watched in interest at the skeleton.

Nami sat next to Dylan as she examined the maps he showed her of other areas.

Nami smirked as she eyed the maps before making notes for herself.

* * *

Robin stared at her bookshelf before pulling one out at glancing at the cover. "Here." She said before handing the book behind her and Rune smiled before taking it from her.

"Thanks." She said and Robin nodded before taking another book from the shelf and sitting down to read. Rune said down on the floor next to Robin and quietly started reading.

Robin glanced down at Rune and smiled lightly before returning to her book.

* * *

"Island!" Usopp shouted later that day and they docked on the small island shortly after. "Are you sure you don't want to come along?" Luffy asked as Rune and the rest of her group landed on the ground.

"Nah, we should head off. Besides, we still have some things to do." Rune said with a grin and Luffy nodded. "Well, don't be a stranger if you see us." He said with a wide grin and Rune laughed.

"Of course!" She said while everyone else waved to each other. "Onee-chan. Mind if I borrow this book a little longer?" Rune asked and Robin smiled with a nod.

"As long as you return it." She said and Rune nodded. "Bye-bye, aniki!" Marisa called while waving both her arms happily. Franky grinned before striking his pose and Marisa imitated him while everyone laughed.

"Hey, Luffy!" Rune said and Luffy perked up before swiftly catching something Rune threw to him. "See you again someday, Straw Hats!" Rune shouted before turning and running off with the rest of her crew behind her.

Luffy waved after them before looking at the thing Rune threw at him. "What's this?" He asked while holding it up and Nami quickly swiped it to see.

Nami's eyes widened and she looked back to see that Rune's group was gone. "What is it?" Zoro asked and Nami held up the Eternal Pose to show them.

The crew stared at the Eternal Pose before doubling back at the name written above the needle.

Raftel.

* * *

**... I'M NOT CRYING! Just because I'm finally finishing my very first fic trilogy does not mean I'm c-crying!**


	31. Home

**Chapter 31- Home  
Chapter's Quote: "No matter how far you go, there will always be a place for you back home."**

**

* * *

**

The alarm blared in Impel Down as several guards were scattered around either wet or covered in dirt.

"Chief Magellan!" A guard shouted and Magellan stepped out of the latrine with bandages covering his hands and chest underneath his uniform.

"No need to panic. Where are they?" He asked and the guard saluted quickly.

"Level 6!"

* * *

The prisoners down on Level 6 were cheering as someone stepped past their cells towards one that only had one occupant.

"Yo." Rune said as she stared at the man in the cell. The man looked up before grinning.

"Well, never thought you'd come here." He said and Rune shrugged calmly. "Why'd you give yourself up?" She asked and the man chuckled.

"I felt like it." He said and Rune sighed. "Yeah, yeah. You're coming with us." Rune said and the man tilted his head. "And if I say no?"

"Did I say you could say no, Roland V. Morrison?"

* * *

Magellan hit the floor of Level 6 before glaring over at the destroyed cell. "Damn it… Where are they?!" He muttered to himself until one of the lone prisoners laughed at him.

"They're gone, Magellan. That man warped away." The prisoner said and Magellan turned to glare at the prisoner before freezing up at who it was.

"What are you doing here, sir?" He asked and the prisoner grinned.

"Be a good boy and let me out." He said and Magellan nodded hastily before pulling out keys and letting the man out of the cell before slamming it closed again.

"What were you doing in there, sir?!" Magellan asked and the man chuckled happily. "I was seeing how these poor souls found this place to be." He stated before taking a white jacket from one of the guards.

"But why?" Magellan asked as the man put the jacket on. "Because I was bored." He stated while pushing his glasses up before walking towards the stairs.

Magellan and the guard stared after him before the guard looked over at Magellan. "Who was that, Chief?" The guard asked and Magellan grimaced.

"Return to your post, guard. If he said they're gone, they're gone." Magellan stated before punching the wall and making a large dent in it.

* * *

Rune grinned back on the ship she and everyone else had stolen from the island Luffy dropped them off on.

Roland sighed as he was given his old clothes back. "Thanks for busting me out, Captain." He said with a grin to Rune who shrugged. "The more the merrier!"

* * *

The Thousand Sunny slowly made its way forward through the thick blanket of fog that had engulfed them. "Do you think it's real?" Usopp asked as everyone stared down at the table where the Eternal Pose sat pointing in the direction they were heading.

"There's only one way to find out." Nami said with a sigh and everyone nodded as Usopp rested his head on the table. "By the way, what book did you lend Rune, Robin?" Chopper asked and Robin smiled slightly.

"100 Nights. Rune-chan said it was her favorite book growing up." Robin said and Chopper's mouth made a small 'o'. "I see…" Chopper muttered while adjusting his hat.

"Hey, guys!" Luffy shouted from outside, and everyone perked up as the door opened to a very happy Luffy.

* * *

"Wow…" Nami whispered as they were all on deck staring ahead at where a lone island sat in the middle of the mist.

"I-Is t-t-t-t-that Raftel?" Usopp asked while shaking and Robin looked to the Eternal Pose.

"Appears so." She said calmly, but before anyone could do anything else, Luffy suddenly rocketed past the crew towards the island.

"Luffy, you idiot!" Nami snapped and everyone scrambled to get to the island faster.

Luffy landed on the sand before straightening up with a wide grin. "This is it." He muttered before turning his head to see Thousand Sunny land behind him.

"Luffy! Why'd you do that?" Nami snapped and Luffy merely chuckled. "Adventure!" He said before laughing until Nami's foot found his face as she dropped down from the deck onto him.

"That's no excuse!" She snapped as everyone else took his or her time getting off the ship.

* * *

"This place is creepy…" Chopper whispered before jumping up onto Usopp's arm as they passed a nearly eroded skeleton.

"It seemed so much brighter in the journal…" Usopp muttered frightfully as the crew made their way down a trail leading deeper into the island.

Zoro lifted up a lantern when the crew stopped in front of a large doorway in the side of the mountain. "Let's go." Luffy said happily at the smell of adventure and everyone followed him into the mountain.

The Straw Hats walked down the long corridor until the walls next to them disappeared as they entered a dark large room.

"Sheesh, this place needs light…" Sanji muttered before taking a step forward. The entire crew froze up as something clicked from under Sanji's foot.

"Sanji…"

"Stupid Curly Brows."

Around the crew, flames ignited along the walls, and everyone paused at the golden room they were in. "I smell treasure!" Nami said with money symbols in her eyes. Chopper sniffed the air and grimaced slightly.

"I smell blood." He said and everyone looked to the little reindeer before looking around till they stopped at the wall opposite them. "Eww…" Usopp muttered while everyone walked across the room to see.

"What kind of maniac would write something in blood?" Franky asked while looking at the words in blood that had a strange symbol on either side.

* * *

_Choose the path of the survivor._

_

* * *

_

Nami scratched her head in confusion as she and Robin stared at the message while everyone else looked around the empty room.

"Path of the survivor…?" Nami muttered and let out a sigh till she heard a click. Everyone slowly looked to their left to Luffy with his hand on the left symbol and a calm look on his face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" They all shouted until the wall started to shudder before sliding to the right.

"Why you pick that one, Luffy?! What if the treasure was on the other path?!" Nami snapped as she grabbed his collar and shook him angrily. "But it looked cool looking…" Luffy muttered while pointing to the symbol he had pressed.

"If we don't get treasure out of this, it's your fault, Luffy!" Nami snapped before letting Luffy go and looking into the new path.

Nami let out a groan before pushing Sanji first through the hole and following with Luffy right behind her followed by everyone else.

* * *

The path went on for a few minutes till the Straw Hats suddenly stepped out into a brightly lit room, which made them wince. Nami recovered first and quickly looked around the room.

"Treasure! Trea…" She trailed off as she stared at the empty room while everyone looked around too. "Luffy!" Nami snapped as she whirled around to shout at Luffy, but paused as she watched Luffy stare at the floor.

"What are you looking at?" Nami asked and Luffy pointed to the weird shape engraved in the floor. Nami looked at the shape then around the room to see more shapes littering the floor.

"What is this?" She wondered while stepping further into the room to see. Everyone else followed Nami while Luffy continued to stare at the shape in front of his foot.

_"Step on it." _

Luffy perked up and glanced up before shrugging. "Okay." He whispered under his breath before stepping on it with his right foot. 

_"Welcome, new King." _Daemon's voice said in Luffy's head as Luffy lifted his foot and perked up as the shape now had his Jolly Roger on it.

"Wow, it's a mystery floor!" He said happily until Nami called over to him. Luffy walked over there happily and when he reached the rest of his crew, Nami pointed to the wall which held another message in blood.

* * *

_Stand at the origin of the soul._

_

* * *

_

"Origin?" Usopp asked and Robin nodded. "It means a place where something first started." She said and Nami looked around the floor again till she stopped in the center of it.

"This looks familiar…" She whispered before freezing up in shock. "This is a map!" She shouted and everyone turned to her as she looked down at where the Red Line and Grand Line met at Twin Cape.

* * *

The room was somewhat quiet with the sound of muttering as everyone looked around the floor map.

"Origin of the soul…" Robin whispered as she walked along the Grand Line till she stopped in front of a shape. She slowly stepped onto the shape, and a second later, lifted her foot to see a pair of hands and a skull.

"Step onto wherever you came from." Robin called over to the rest of the crew and they nodded as they started looking. As everyone did so, Chopper walked over to where Drum Kingdom was placed, but before he stepped on it, he perked up when his eyes wandered to the Red Line.

"What's that?" He muttered while staring at a shape that overlapped the northern tip of the Red Line.

Chopper shook his head before stepping onto the shape and lifting it to see flower petals now on it.

Zoro looked down at the three swords now on his island's shape.

Sanji grinned slightly at the fork and knife on his.

Nami grinned at the money symbol and tangerine on hers.

Franky did his pose while staring at the wrench and glass bottle on Water 7.

Brooke laughed cheerfully at the skull with an Afro on his island.

Usopp grinned widely at the slingshot on his island.

Luffy looked down at the one he had stepped on, and he chuckled to himself. "Cool floor." He said with a smile.

* * *

Later that day, everyone got back onto Thousand Sunny in disappointment. "All we found was a weird floor and a gold coin." Nami muttered sadly as she pocketed the coin they had found outside in one of the wrecked houses.

"One Piece wasn't here unless it was down the other path." Usopp said and Chopper nodded sadly. Nami looked over to see Luffy with his back to them.

"Hey, Luffy. You okay?" Nami asked and Luffy nodded calmly before turning to his crew with a wide grin on his face. "How can you be grinning when One Piece isn't here?" Usopp asked in amazement and Luffy chuckled.

"I was told it wasn't here." He said and everyone stopped cold before looking at Luffy in surprise.

"And who told you that?!" Nami snapped bitterly and Luffy turned his head away from his crew again before chuckling again.

"One half of it." He said while he made a peace sign with his hand.

* * *

_Flashback_

"I want you to help me defeat Gin." Rune said and Luffy blinked a few times in confusion. "Well, sure, but why are you asking that? I thought he was your brother." Luffy asked and Rune looked down before sighing.

"You can't really call him a brother when you weren't born naturally." Rune said and Luffy was silent as Rune looked at her hand silently.

"Luffy. You're looking for One Piece, right?" Rune asked and Luffy nodded right away. Rune smiled slightly before turning around and removing the black cloak on her. Luffy raised an eyebrow as Rune lifted the back of her short, and Luffy paused as he stared at the markings on Rune's back.

"Well here's half." Rune said and Luffy stared at the rune in the center of the markings before Rune lowered her shirt over it again and put the black cloak back on.

"Gin has the other half on his back. I know you won't like it, but you'd need both of us to get One Piece." Rune said and Luffy was silent as he looked up at the sky.

"I see…" He said and Rune looked away before sighing. "Oh well." Luffy said as he looked at Rune and she looked at him in surprise.

"I'm still going to beat him up."

* * *

Everyone stared at Luffy in confusion before he turned and grinned to the crew. "So come on! Let's go find another adventure!" He shouted, and everyone went to his or her post except for Nami.

"What did you mean by 'one half of it'?" She asked and Luffy chuckled before shrugging. "Ah, nothing really." He said before laughing while Nami sighed sadly.

"So where to, King?" Nami asked and Luffy grinned.

"Home! I gotta tell everyone about this!"

* * *

**Well... that's all there is for the Straw Hats. All hail the Pirate King.**

**Here's some useless and useful trivia:**

**The rune Luffy pressed on the wall in this chapter is the same one that's on Rune's back.**

**Call is part giant kisser fish like one of Arlong's officers was, but much MUCH bigger. Call was sealed underneath the island because people were too scared of its lips. The other part of Call is an island eater like the one that almost ate the Little Garden.**

**The V. in Roland's full name stands for Vincent. Anyone remember a Vincent Morrison being mentioned earlier in this story? Yep, that was Roland.**

**The person in the cell on Level 6 that Magellan let out is the main antagonist in the afterwords of the Ragnarok Pirates mentioned below.**

**The shape on the Red Line that Chopper noticed is also a main part in the afterwords of the Ragnarok Pirates also mentioned below.  
**

**Now that my first One Piece trilogy is complete, I am seriously happy. Next on the list for One Piece is a remake of Raven's Claw and Monkey's Fist to celebrate my two years of being on this site. Along with that is an OC story of what happened to the Ragnarok Pirates after this story. I hope you look forward to both of them! I hoped you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it!**

**Till next time,**

**Noah Gabriel  
**


End file.
